Attack of the Raven
by Nature9000
Summary: Riza's vile uncle, Raven, shows up with the intent to kill her along with Roy and the government of Amestris. Riza and Roy learn their kid is still alive. Royai, Edwin
1. The Baby

**Attack of the Raven**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.**

**A/N: Here it is, the much anticipated and awaited Attack of the Raven! This chapter is in the past. It starts thirteen years into the past. Riza's fifteen and Roy's sixteen.**

* * *

** Chapter 1 (The Baby)**

"You're fifteen now, happy birthday!" Roy said quickly as he gave Riza a quick hug. Riza blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Roy, don't hug me I don't think dad would appreciate that," Riza said quietly.

"He wouldn't care that I gave you a hug …"

"I think he would."

"Well I think I have a right to hug my best friend on her birthday." Riza's eyes widened as she looked to Roy.

"I'm your best friend?"

"Well of course Riza! You know more about me than anybody else. Plus, why wouldn't you be a close friend? You're pretty much the only person I correspond with."

"You have others…"

"Yes that's true, but not that many. Oh, by the way I hid a present for you in your room! Come on!"

"You hid something in my room?" Riza shook her head as she and Roy went into her room. "Where did you put my present?"

"Try looking under your bed!" Riza smirked as she looked under her normally clean bed and saw a box perfectly against the wall. "Is this it?"

"Is it against the wall?"

"It is!" Riza took her gift and sat on the bed, Roy sat down next to her as she opened the gift.

"I think you'll like it."

"I haven't opened it yet." Riza opened the box and gasped when she found a shiny necklace. It was silver colored and had a small red gem, on the black were the letters RM and RH. "You had our initials put on it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a nice touch, you know, for our friendship!"

"Thank you so much, I love it!" Riza quickly hugged Roy.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to make sure to give you something that I knew you'd like."

"You don't know just how much it means to me." Riza found herself placing her lips on Roy's lips. When they separated both of them stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Riza, you just…"

"I know," she said, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

"No, it's not that, it was just surprising. You're a very good kisser." She looked up at him and smiled.

Riza blushed as Roy hugged her tightly. "I always seem to fall more and more in love with you…"

"Y-You love me?"

"Yeah, I don't know when it happened." Riza smiled and placed her head on Roy's shoulder.

"I love you too. I love being in your arms, Roy." Riza rubbed her body against Roy's and sighed, "Roy…Do you think that maybe…"

"What?"

"Would you love me enough to get married some day?" Roy blushed slightly at the comment and then smiled.

"Yes, I do Riza."

Riza smiled and brought her lips to Roy's once more. She then leaned forward and the two began to make out, falling back onto the soft mattress.

------------------------------

Astor Hawkeye arrived home from the store and set his coat on the chair, "Now where are Riza and my student?" Astor shrugged as he sat down on the couch. Since the store was a very long way off and he chose to walk, he was tired. Astor looked over to see a book on the desk he smiled as he picked it up. The book was titled 'Tales of Romance and Love'

Astor smiled comfortably as he read the book, soon he heard the sounds of a bed hitting the wall and moaning. "Either my imagination is too strong or that's coming from upstairs." Astor frowned as he stood up and set the book down. He did not hear any noises, "Maybe it was my imagination. Oh well, I should wish my daughter a happy birthday. She's probably in her room." Astor slowly walked up the stairs and stepped in front of Riza's door with a smile. He placed his hand on the doorknob, opened the door, and stared in shock as he saw his student making love to his daughter.

"Daddy," Riza said with wide eyes as she and Roy stared at Astor.

"Mustang, remove yourself from my daughter's room right now!" Roy slowly got out of the bed and started to dress up. "No time for that!" Astor grabbed Roy and tossed him out of the room.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt him daddy!"

"Do not speak Riza!" Astor exclaimed. "Do not even move from that spot!"

"But…"

"No buts Riza!" Astor slammed Riza's door to a close as he left the room. Riza sat in her bed with tears in her eyes as she heard Roy shout. She didn't remember her father being violent before, but she knew that he was attacking Roy. Riza sat in silence for the next twenty minutes until her door opened once more.

"Dad…"

"He's gone Riza…I forbade him from returning to this house!"

"It wasn't his fault daddy!"

"It doesn't matter; no man is going to touch my daughter! I forbid you to leave this house again, from here on out I will teach you myself. Your schooling will be done by me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy…"

"Good, now get to sleep, we'll talk about this later." Astor walked out of the room and Riza broke into sobs. She held the necklace Roy gave her in her hands and cried over it. Slowly she stood up and found a knife in one of her drawers; she turned her necklace over and drew a heart around the initials of her and Roy's names

---------------------

"Raven, she's been pregnant for nearly nine months," Astor said quietly. "She's due any time now."

"Yeah, there's not much I can do about that bro," Raven said quietly as he sipped some wine.

"She does not need a child Raven. She's a fifteen year old girl, she cannot have a child."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Raven crossed his arms and looked at his brother who sat in a chair.

"All I know is she doesn't need that kid. Of course, she does want the baby. Plus she has that man's necklace around her neck all the time."

"I could get that from her, you know, toss it in a pawn shop or something."

"What the hell, no I don't need you to do that." Astor looked to the side and sighed.

"Maybe it was real love between them. Why do I have a bad feeling about talking to my brother about this now?" Astor thought. He knew that his brother was a known criminal and never liked Roy and wasn't fond of Riza.

"I could con a lot of money out of someone for something so worthless."

"Do you always mention your plans when you've had any alcohol in your system?"

"I've been known to do that…"

"Yeah, so why do I trust you so much?"

"I'm your brother and you love me for it Astor!"

"Yeah, my brother that just got done serving a year for a small crime." Astor rolled his eyes and sighed. "That and he always seems to have a basis of control over me," Astor thought to himself as he noticed a devilish grin on Raven's face.

"You know what I just remembered?"

"What?"

"Our cousin Connie wants a child but can't have one."

"Connie…Isn't she the cousin that married Tom Rockbell?"

"Yes that's right."

"Are you considering handing my daughter's kid over to them?"

"I might have thought of that…" Astor rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"My daughter would not want that to happen."

"She doesn't have to know does she?"

"I suppose not…How could we manage to do this though?" Astor sighed and started thinking once more, "I'll go along for now, but if he starts to sound like he's serious…"

"This woman I know happens to be a midwife. I call her my partner in crime."

"Is that literal?"

"Well she's not a criminal but she does whatever I tell her to."

"Is it on her free will?" Raven grinned and shook his head.

"Little Marie, I practically raised her! Her mom died several years ago, she's fifteen years old."

"She's fifteen and is a midwife?"

"It wasn't hard to teach her that skill; she just had her nose inside a book all the time."

"So you can have her make Riza think the baby is stillborn?"

"Yes, and I have found a good way to make the women go to sleep, so I can have Riza sleep soundly and she wont hear the baby's cries when it comes out."

"Is it a safe method?"

"It's very safe! I get a vial of water; she uses her alchemy on it and puts the mother to sleep while Marie can deliver the baby. She has similar alchemy to mine."

"Okay, you do this and I'll hand the baby over to our cousin." Astor figured he'd humor Raven, he didn't think his brother was being serious at all.

------------------

"Just take deep breaths," The woman said to Riza.

"Fifteen is a young age to be a midwife," Riza said with a groan. "This baby is causing a lot of trouble, this hurts!"

"I would imagine."

"When this baby comes out, I want you to give her that necklace on the desk." The woman looked over and nodded.

"Any reason why you want to do that?"

"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling that it should be given to her. It might look good on her."

"Okay." The woman sighed as she began to use the substance Raven handed to her. "I can't believe this man always forces me to do this…One day I'll get away from him…That's it! I'll join the military and get away from him!" Riza slowly drifted away as the baby came out from the womb. The woman smiled as she took the baby to a table. In twenty minutes the baby was cleaned and dressed, the woman took the necklace and placed it around the baby's neck with the jewel inside of the clothing. "Such a beautiful little girl, too bad you can't stay with your mother. I hope that you have your mother's looks, or at least her beautiful blond hair."

"Is it over?" Astor asked as he walked into the room.

"The child has been born." The woman had tears flowing from her eyes as she handed Astor the baby. "Why are you doing this sir? Why are you taking her baby away from her?"

"Don't speak as if anyone other than Raven has a say in the matter." Astor handed the woman a picture of a stillborn infant. "It was stillborn and you must show her the picture. Goodbye Marie."

"Don't call me that, I hate that nickname." Marie turned as Astor left, she saw Riza open her eyes. Riza looked over and saw Marie's tears.

"What happened?" Riza asked.

"Your child…It was…" Marie couldn't lie to Riza and was about to tell the truth when Raven walked in.

"Riza, my dear niece, it pains me to say this but your child was stillborn," Raven said grimly. Marie's eyes widened as she turned around and sobbed for the lie that she took part in. She quickly ran out of the room as Raven handed Riza the picture he took from Marie.

"My…baby…She's dead?" Riza asked with tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Riza. I'm so sorry that this happened. We buried the infant while you were sleeping."

"What? Why didn't you wait for me to wake up?"

"We didn't think you'd want to see the child," Raven said quietly. He turned and left the room. "Marie's too damn softhearted…I have to make sure she stays away from Riza…"

-----------------

Astor cloaked himself in a large brown coat with a hood covering his face as he entered in the Rockbell home, "Connie and Tom Rockbell are you here?"

"I'm afraid they're out right now. Who are you?" Pinako asked. Pinako looked at the baby who was crying in Astor's arms.

"She looks so precious."

"My daughter…She can't have this child. Her husband would not allow it." It had been a few days since his discussion with Raven, some things had happened since then and Astor found that Raven was serious. Raven would not allow Riza to keep the child and Astor blamed himself.

"Why would a man do such a thing as forbid his wife a child?"

"I do not know about the evils of men such as that." Astor sighed; he needed to get this over quickly, and before Pinako realized whom he was. "I was trying to find someone to raise this baby girl, and then I learned about the people here. They tried to have a child but they could not, is this true?"

"Yes."

"Let them raise this little child then. They deserve it."

"Okay."

"Thank you; this child will live a good life I suspect." Astor handed the baby to Pinako and quickly left the house.

"Well that deed is done now," Raven said with a grin. "Do you plan on telling your daughter the truth?"

"No, she will never meet her daughter."

"Is that your desire?" Astor took the hood off from his head and walked with Raven.

"Yes Raven. This is what I want, I want you to keep a close eye on both that child and Riza," Astor said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He hated the lie he was living. Raven had him say the words he spoke; Astor knew he said these words because of his impending death. "I won't be alive long so I entrust you to watch them. Make sure that these two _never _learn of their relationship."

"What if they happen to meet?"

"If they meet it won't matter. As long as they don't find out about their relation with each other, the same goes for Roy Mustang."

"You kicked him away, who knows where he is…"

"Well then you'll just have to find him and keep a close watch on him Raven. I don't need him learning about his daughter."

"You are such bastards!" A voice exclaimed. Astor and Raven turned slightly to see Marie standing behind them. Astor winced at the statement; it was the truth wasn't it? This was what he was doing to his daughter and he knew it was wrong but did it anyway. He spoke to Raven in anger after what happened with Roy and Raven fed off it.

"Marie, it's good to see you," Raven said.

"Quit that, my name is Maria damn it! Not Marie, Marie sounds like a thug's name!"

"You're not a thug because of what you did?"

"I hate you! You're a sick bastard!" Maria charged toward Raven and threw a punch only to have Raven catch her fist in his hand.

"Sorry that you think that way Maria." Raven's face grew serious as he tossed Maria onto the ground. Maria started to push herself up only to have Raven put his foot on her back and press her into the ground.

"Damn you…"

"Raven, leave the poor girl alone!" Astor exclaimed.

"You're one to talk, bastard!" Maria shouted. "Giving away your own daughter's baby and lying to her!" Raven growled as he grabbed Maria by the hair and pulled her up. Astor's eyes widened, it wasn't as if he had any say in the matter when going against his older brother.

"You are going to shut up, do you understand?" Raven asked. Raven placed his hand on Maria's throat and tightened his grip somewhat. "I don't really give a damn where you go from here, but don't you even think about telling Riza about any of this! I'm watching you as closely as I'll be watching these two other people. If you ever tell Riza what happened to her daughter then I will kill you, do I make myself clear?"

"Let go of me…Bastard."

"Do I make myself clear?" Raven tossed Maria to the ground and stepped over to her.

"Fine, fine I won't ever tell her!"

"Then let's make a promise trust." Raven took out a knife and grinned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Here's the promise we will make." Raven grabbed Maria's hair and pulled it in the air. He slashed off her hair and grinned. "Your hair will stay short and you will not grow it out. The second you grow it out, I will take it as a breach of our trust. When that happens I will come and I will kill you." Raven tossed the hair down in front of the wide-eyed girl as he and Astor walked away. She stared down at the hair with tears falling from her face.

**--------------------------**

"My father is dead," Riza said with a sob.

"It is a shame Riza, what will you do now?" Raven asked as he sat in a chair. Astor Hawkeye had died a week ago and Riza was still upset over it.

"I'm planning on going into the military." Raven's eyes widened as he quickly stood up.

"You absolutely can _not_ go into the military!"

"I've made my mind up about that already, my friend Jean is going to go into the military with me." Raven looked over to see Jean Havoc walk into the room with his arms crossed. Havoc never really liked Raven very much for some reason.

"Yes, and we have permission to go by Riza's grandfather," Havoc said quietly.

"General Grumman states that you will not be allowed to refuse that."

"I see; what if I keep Riza here my own way?"

"You mean to say against her will?" Havoc raised his eyebrow as Raven took a step forward with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Precisely, I cannot allow her access to the military."

"Uncle Raven, you can't deny me that right," Riza said quietly. Havoc stepped in front of Riza and growled lowly.

"Riza Hawkeye, I am your Uncle. You will not leave to join the military! You are forbidden as your teacher's student has gone into the military!"

"What! Roy's in the military?" Riza asked with her eyes wide. Raven cursed himself and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to take Riza and we're leaving," Havoc said with a glare at Raven.

"There is nothing you are going to do to keep us from leaving."

"Oh yes I can," Raven said with a chuckle. Raven clenched his fists and walked toward Havoc and Riza. "If I have to use force and tie her to the ground then I will."

"You would do that to your own niece?"

"Yes of course, I know what is best for her!"

"Like hell you do." Havoc quickly slammed a fist into Raven's stomach and kicked Raven in the face. Havoc and Raven watched as Riza quickly left the house. Havoc turned to see Raven grab a chair and attempt to smash it into Havoc's head. Havoc dodged and slammed the side of his hand into the back of Raven's neck, knocking the man unconscious. "Riza is nineteen years old; you are not keeping my friend away from what she desires in life." Havoc left the room to see Riza waiting for him. They got on a train and rode to the military academy. When they arrived, they saw a girl with black hair standing outside the building. Riza smiled and walked over to the girl in hopes to make friends with her.

"Hello, I'm Riza Hawkeye," Riza said as she held out her hand. The girl looked back and smiled in return as she shook Riza's hand.

"I am Maria Ross. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Maria, that's a lovely name."

"Thank you. You said, your name was Riza Hawk…Hawkeye?" Maria stood with wide eyes but then smiled at Riza. "That is a beautiful name as well."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next shall be up soon! 


	2. The Stranger

**Attack of the Raven**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.**

**A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.**

**Thank you to my beta for her help with this! She's got the flu so wish her well. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also note that a fellow writer, Goldacharmed helped me out with the storyline in certain areas. I will tell you when we get to those parts. **

* * *

** Chapter 2 (The Stranger)**

Riza awoke to Black Hayate licking her face; she slowly sat up in her bed and yawned. She looked over to the calendar and sighed, "Today is the day…The day my precious baby would be turning thirteen if she had lived." Riza looked down at Black Hayate and sighed once more. "Of all days you could have woken me, it had to be today."

It was a workday but Riza did not want to go, she had no say in the matter though. "Every year I dream about that little child and every year I wish she were here." Riza got dressed and walked to her car. She drove to Central HQ and walked to the office. "I wonder what he would say…I never told him. Why would I want to burden Roy with the fact that he had a child who died?"

"Lieutenant, welcome to the office," Roy said with a smirk as Riza walked in.

"Hello sir, forgive me for being late."

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant, you're usually quite punctual!" Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to the window. He looked out and sighed, "She's always late on this day," he thought.

Roy noticed a man staring back at him, the man had long black hair, tied in a braid in the back. The man wore a black overcoat and black pants. "Who is that man, always staring up here? He never seems to realize that I can see him looking up here."

"Sir, Lieutenant Ross has something for you," Havoc said quietly. This particular day everything seemed so quiet and tense. Every year Riza would come in late and nobody knew the reason. Roy didn't seem to hear Havoc but Maria walked over to the window where Roy was. Roy looked over to see Maria staring out the window in shock, her face slowly turning pale.

"Lieutenant Ross, you seem sick, will you be alright?" Roy asked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the man clench his fists and stare back with intensity.

"I-I will be fine sir, I just needed to tell you, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has stated that Edward Elric has gone toward a warehouse where Barry the Chopper and Winry Rockbell are located."

"What!" Roy looked over to Riza who quickly stood up. Roy gathered whatever details he needed as he and Riza quickly ran out of the office.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Havoc asked.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about it." Maria stared out the window at the man before walking out of the office.

----------------

"Edward, Winry! Are you alright!" Riza called out as she ran to the children sitting against the wall. Winry ran over to Roy and Riza and found herself embracing Riza in a hug.

"I was so scared," Winry said with a sob.

"It's okay Winry, don't worry." Riza ran her hand through Winry's hair and looked up to see an officer handcuffing the serial killer. She glared at the man as he was put in the car.

"Don't worry anymore," Roy said as he placed his hand on Winry's shoulder. "There's nothing more that man can do to you."

"If Edward wasn't there," Winry said through her tears. "If he didn't come then I don't know what would have happened!"

"Miss Rockbell," An officer said as he walked up.

"Is it important?" Riza asked the man.

"Yes, we need to know if this is yours Miss. Rockbell." Riza smiled as Winry turned to face the man. Riza turned to Roy and frowned.

"Perhaps you should talk to Edward, sir."

"Maybe," Roy said quietly.

"Yes thank you!" Winry said quickly. "The man took this from me earlier!" Winry took the necklace from the officer's hands and placed it around her neck. "You wouldn't believe how precious this is to me; I've had it since birth! Although I'm not entirely sure where I got it from…I just know I've always had it."

"I am glad we found it for you then," The officer said with a smile. Everyone looked over as Ed started to speak to his brother.

"Sir, you know, there's still that other killer," Riza said quietly.

"Yes, the state alchemist killer," Roy said grimly. "There's nothing to worry about with that Lieutenant."

"As long as he doesn't get you sir." Riza smirked lightly, "We wouldn't want to be out of a job."

"Oh, you just made a joke lieutenant, on today of all days."

"Yeah…" Riza looked down and sighed. What if things had been different? Perhaps her baby lived; perhaps Roy wouldn't have been kicked out. Right now, she'd be spending time with her daughter on her birthday. "Sir, could I ask for the day off?"

"Are you absolutely sure you want that?"

"May I?" Roy looked at Riza and smiled softly.

"Of course Riza," Roy whispered. "Take the day off, something is troubling you today and you should rest."

"Thank you sir…" Riza looked at Winry and smiled softly. "Winry, how would you like to grab some lunch?"

"I'd enjoy that very much," Winry said with a smile.

"Okay, follow me then." Riza and Winry left as Roy walked over to Ed and Al in order to offer some words of comfort.

"May I call you Riza?"

"Yes you may."

"Okay." Winry smiled as they walked through the streets. "Riza, have you known the Colonel very long?"

"Yes. I've known him for a long time."

"Then why do you two always seem so professional around each other?"

"Well we have to maintain that professional image. Besides…We just need to focus on our work right now rather than anything else."

"You don't like him as more than just a professional relationship?"

"You could actually say that…" Riza figured Roy didn't really care for her as more than a friendly level anyway.

"Is that why you left him alone? What if the alchemist killer finds him?" Riza's eyes widened slightly as she looked back.

"I…I think he'll be okay Winry. He's a very strong person; Ed's pretty good as well."

"I'm glad…I'm sorry that I sort of latched onto you earlier…" Riza raised her eyebrow and looked at Winry with a smile.

"It's fine Winry."

"I just usually cope with things on my own. I don't really have anyone who gives me comfort…My grandma doesn't do a lot of comfort and my parents died before in the war…I guess I just trust you, the way you look and act is almost…Almost like a mom."

"Thank you for that compliment. I'm sure it'd be great to be a mother; I actually lived with my father for most of my life. I've never had a mother who would take care of me."

"Mom's are really nice. I remember some about my mother, she was always so nice and lovely!"

"So you remember your mom as someone beautiful?"

"Yeah, she was pretty. I remember a little about her looks and I can remember her telling me stories."

"Do you remember any in particular?" Riza and Winry walked to a table inside a restaurant and ordered their food.

"I remember my mom saying once that I had been born in a beautiful white room. There were actually several different colors on the wall and the doctors were really nice."

"That sounds great…I didn't have such luck…I mean when I went into labor."

"You had a baby once?"

"Yes."

"With who? Was it the Colonel?" Riza blushed some and shook her head quickly.

"Not exactly…My experience was not really memorable for me at all. The child was stillborn and I hadn't seen the father since long before that…"

"Oh that's horrible!"

"I agree. The room itself was horrible. It was somewhat dark, the walls were brown and the carpet was old looking. The only thing I can remember that was good, and I remember this very vaguely, was the midwife. She seemed like a very nice person, she had long black hair and had a sweet sounding voice…Of course after that I never saw her again."

"Oh, other than the midwife it all sounds so horrible." Winry sighed as the food was brought to the table.

"Yeah…Actually the reason I asked the Colonel for a day off was because today was the anniversary."

"Oh, well I'm glad I'm with you then!"

"You are?"

"Yeah, because if I can help you feel better today then that's a very good thing!" Riza smiled as she took a bite of her food.

"Thank you Winry." Riza looked at Winry's hair as she took another bite, "Do you always wear your hair like that?"

"Oh, yes of course! I like this hairstyle. It does look a lot like your hairstyle actually."

"Yeah. Your hair is very nice Winry."

"Thank you Riza." Winry looked at Riza as she stared out the window. She could tell that Riza had something on her mind, she was glad to be with Riza though. Considering the day's events, it was very comforting to be with Riza. "I can't help but think that you actually do have feelings for the Colonel."

"Well, I suppose I can assume you have feelings with Edward?"

Riza said as she glanced over to Winry with a smirk.

"Hey, no fair turning it around on me!" Riza chuckled as Winry began to laugh.

"There isn't much to be said, I do care about him." Riza sighed as she took a bite of her food. "I only wish I knew that he cared the same for me," Riza thought.

"Well then can you keep a secret?"

"Sure I can."

"Okay then, I'll tell you. I actually have feelings for Edward."

"That's completely normal."

"You should talk to the Colonel about his feelings, I bet if you did that you'd be pleasantly surprised. I wouldn't be surprised if he loves you so much!" Riza blushed softly in response.

"We'd have to see what happens there, Winry." Riza looked back as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She saw a man in a brown jacket with white hair.

"Are you Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?" The man asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"They call me Scar." Riza's face paled considerably. Scar...that was the name of the alchemist killer. "I take it you know the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang."

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't."

"I believe you do."

"Yeah, well I'm busy right now. There is nothing that I feel like talking about."

"You can help me get close to Mustang."

"Again, I don't think I can help you in anyway with anything."

"I believe you can." Riza looked over to Winry and sighed.

"Winry, get out of here quickly." Riza looked around and noticed the restaurant was empty; Winry nodded her head and ran out of the building.

"That girl…"

"Leave her alone. If you want me then come and get me!" Riza quickly exited her seat and rolled to the side.

"You do not intend to run, do you?"

"Does it really matter? I'm not really in a good mood today!"

"I do not desire to fight you. What is your relation to that girl?"

"What do you care?"

"I'll ask it again, what is that girl to you?"

"She is a friend. Now I'll ask you, why the hell do you care?"

"That girl was on a photo next to the Doctors Rockbell."

"What?" Riza's eyes widened as Scar crossed his arms.

"I am the one guilty of killing them."

"You did what! You killed the parents of an innocent child!" Riza growled as she charged and threw a punch into Scar's face. "How dare you! You hate anyone outside of your race that badly? You took a child away from someone that's not proper!" Riza kicked Scar only to have him grab her by the neck and shove her against a wall.

"I'm not sure about the part about taking a child away from her parents…Only you should know not to attack me."

"I don't care; I honestly don't care anymore…"

"Oh really, well in that case I shall deliver God's wrath upon you."

"Why do you hate everyone…I can understand but I still want to know why…Why the bloodshed? Why all the killing?"

"The state alchemists killed my people."

"Is there anything I can do to let you prolong Roy's life?"'

"You're using your superior's first name?"

"It is fine that I do it right now, do you expect me not to call him Roy in public situations?"

"You do what you want."

"Well…Are you going to try and kill me now? It would be fine; I can see my child…"

"Yes, I will kill you now." Scar lifted his hand up toward Riza's face. She closed her eyes and felt her body tense up.

"Riza! Scar! Get your hands off of her!" Riza's eyes shot open as she saw Scar blown back. Riza held her neck as Roy stepped in front of Riza and glared at Scar. "You dare to touch her?" Scar got up and dusted himself off.

"Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist. Now is the time for you to realize God's judgment."

"You think I'm going to let you kill me that easily when you've just tried to kill her? You must be out of your goddamn mind." Roy snapped his fingers and sent Scar flying back once more. "Lieutenant, go outside!"

"I'm going to stay here, I can fight."

"I'm ordering you to get away from Scar." Riza sighed as she ran outside the restaurant. "Okay Scar, you want a fight, you're going to get one!"

"We could do this the easy way," Scar said with a sigh.

"Well guess what, I'm severely ticked off right now!" Roy growled as he snapped his fingers in rapid procession. Scar looked around as fireballs surrounded him. Scar shifted his arms in front of his face and jumped back as the fire collided.

"You missed me Flame Alchemist!" Roy smirked and Scar looked back with wide eyes as a large fireball hit him and sent him crashing into the floor.

"If you ever think to touch my Lieutenant again I am going to personally rip that arm out of your joint." Roy stared at Scar with a frown.

"I would like to see you try that."

"You are one sorry little…" Roy glanced outside and saw the strange man from before talking to Winry. His eyes widened with concern for the young girl. "Crap! I don't have time for you anymore Scar!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roy quickly ran past Scar and outside to where Winry and the strange man was. He stepped in front of Winry, "Winry, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Colonel; I was just talking to this man."

"I noticed." Roy leaned in toward Winry with a frown and whispered. "I've seen this man; something about him doesn't sit right with me. You shouldn't talk to strangers Ms. Rockbell." Winry nodded her head as the man walked away; Scar fled the scene as well.

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed, the next should be up soon. 


	3. Maria Speaks Out

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Maria speaks out)

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" Roy asked, once both Scar and the strange man were gone.

"I am fine, thank you sir," Riza said quietly. Roy felt the urge to wrap his arms around Riza in a hug but did not feel it would be appropriate and perhaps it would be too awkward for Riza.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Riza walked over and whispered something into Roy's ear. He looked to Winry and frowned. "I see…So that's the story."

"What's going on?" Winry asked with a confused look. Roy sighed and knelt to Winry's level.

"The man that attacked you and the Lieutenant, Scar was his name…He is the one that killed your parents Winry," Roy said quietly.

"What!" Winry let the tears flow as she clenched her fists in a rage. "I need to talk to him!"

"No Winry, I would not recommend it. That is a dangerous man; I believe Edward and your grandmother would not enjoy you talking to him." Winry sobbed harder as she started to sink to her knees. Roy sighed as he gave Winry a hug. "I understand how you feel to lose someone important to you. To have someone take them someone you love away from you. Sometimes it's best not to strike back in a harsh manner, especially if the person is someone who could be stronger and deadlier than you."

"Thank you Colonel."

"Hey Colonel, what are you doing!" Ed exclaimed as he ran up to Winry. Roy stood up and looked to Ed.

"Edward, why don't you take Ms. Rockbell home, the lieutenant and I must head back to the office."

"I was planning on taking her home…Winry how do you feel?" Winry wiped her tears off and smiled.

"I'm fine Ed, let's go." Roy watched as Edward and Winry left. Riza walked over to Roy.

"Are you injured anywhere Sir?" Riza asked.

"No…Let's go back."

-------------------------

Maria stumbled through the halls and into the restroom where she commenced to vomit. When she left the bathroom, she saw Sergeant Denny Brosh standing with a concerned look on his face, "Hello Denny."

"Maria, are you alright?" Denny asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"You seem sick."

"Just a bit hungry that's all."

"Let's get you something to eat then." Maria nodded as she left to go to an outside diner. They sat at a table outside the restaurant and ordered their meal when the waiter showed up. "So what's been bothering you?" Denny saw Maria staring at something with wide eyes. He raised his eyebrow and looked in the direction she was looking and saw a man walking down the street.

"Damn…that guy…" Maria said quietly.

"Maria, snap out of it! What's bothering you?" Maria looked over to Denny and gave a half smile. "Further more, is that guy someone that's bothering you?"

"I-I can't tell you what's bothering me right now Denny…"

"Why not, you should be able to tell me."

"I can't…I'm sorry."

"Are you going to leave me in the dark?"

"Denny you know I would tell you!" Maria sighed as a tear escaped her eye. She looked to the ground and clenched her fists. "There's just something that would prevent me from telling you. I hope you understand that is the reason. I will tell you this though; the thing bothering me has to do with Riza."

"I see." Maria sighed as she ran her hand threw her short black hair. When she did, she felt a scowl appear across her face.

"That damn bastard," She said quietly.

"What did you say Maria?"

"What do you think of my hair Denny?" Maria said this statement half-heartedly. She wanted to both change the subject and to tell Denny what was wrong.

"I think your hair is fine." Maria then let out a sob as she brought her hands to her face. Denny raised his eyebrow and quickly rushed over to Maria's side where he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Is this what's wrong? Your hair?" Maria nodded and Denny looked up. It seemed strange to him that her hair would bother her. "You could…grow it out if you wanted." Maria's eyes shot open and she shook her head.

"No! I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Listen, I-I just can't do that!" The waiter brought the food and the check at the table. She quickly paid for the food and placed the food in a small box. "Come with me!"

"What's going on now Maria?"

"I'm telling you to follow me." Maria stood up and started to walk away, Denny felt two eyes on him and turned to see the strange man looking at him. Denny felt unease go through him as he followed Maria.

"I've never seen someone make such a fuss over their hair," Denny said quietly. Denny followed Maria all the way to her house; he stopped short of her door.

"Denny, what's wrong?"

"I've never been to your house, am I supposed to be here?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Yes, you're supposed to be here! At least be here for me."

"Okay then." Maria walked inside with Denny and locked the door. "Let's go to my bedroom, it has curtains on the window."

"Uh…okay…That wouldn't be uncomfortable?"

"Surely you've been in other bedrooms before Denny. It's not uncomfortable to sit down and talk in a room that happens to have where someone sleeps, is it?" Maria raised her eyebrow and walked off.

"No I guess not." Denny followed Maria to her bedroom and sat down in a chair while she sat in another chair next to him. "So why did you have me come all the way here?" Maria looked at Denny and frowned.

"I can talk to you here, I'm not being watched."

"Who would be watching you?" Denny quickly shot up but Maria pulled him back down.

"My former boss…If you want to call him that…I would just prefer the bastard that ruined many things and forced me to do his damn dirty work!"

"What are you talking about Maria?" She had his attention now; he appeared to be listening intently.

"Thirteen years ago, this man, he cut my hair…He told me if I ever grew it out then our 'promise' or 'deal' would be broken and he would kill me."

"What deal is that?"

"That I never tell his niece about something that could mean the world to her…I was a midwife, well sort of…Back before I joined the military I was forced to deliver babies that this man would take away. This woman came and she wasn't like the others, she was his niece…So he couldn't just up and take the baby away from her knowingly. I had to make her drowsy. I did that because she wouldn't recognize me if she saw me…That's the way it happened, she was drowsy enough that the only thing she'd remember about me was my long hair." Maria sighed as she stood up and walked over to a dresser, Denny's eyes stayed glued onto her but he was burning inside. Maria took a photo from the top of the dresser and smiled as Denny walked over.

"So that's you with long hair?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I don't know what to tell you…Other than you're very beautiful with it long and short." Maria blushed and set the photo back on the dresser.

"Yeah thanks. I went into the military shortly after that but that bastard is always watching…He watches me, his niece, the kid that his niece has and for some reason…The Colonel even."

"Roy, he spies on Roy?"

"Yes, usually when Roy is around Riza though…She's my best friend now and she doesn't even…"

"Is she the one Maria?"

"What?"

"Is she the one you were talking about? This man's niece?" Maria slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, she doesn't know the full story either…Her father and his sick brother both took her child away and gave her to some random family."

"You should tell her Maria. Ignore the fact that your life may be threatened, I will keep you safe if you'll let me."

"Are you sure you could do anything?"

"Sure, if that man ever finds out then you can stay with me just in case he knows your living arrangements."

"I can't do it … Riza's my best friend, to tell her that I was the midwife that delivered her baby and to open up and say that I hid everything from her…"

"Will be a _great_ relief for her!"

"How do you figure?"

"She will know that her child is alive somewhere, that her child is not dead."

"She may want to find it and if that man finds that out he'll attack. Riza's father told the man to make sure both Riza and the child never found out their relation with each other. That child will be in constant danger!"

"Maybe, and though Riza would be in danger as well, she's tough. She has Roy also."

"There's another thing…Those two really need to get together."

"I'll agree to that one!"

"Well not just because it's obvious they care about each other…Only because I'm pretty sure this is the case…Roy is that child's father." Denny started to pale slightly as he shook his head.

"Could you explain that one to me?"

"I'm not sure, but I seem to remember Mr. Hawkeye telling his brother that his student made his daughter pregnant or something. I think that Roy studied under him."

"So did a few others…Right?"

"Yeah, but none after Riza turned fifteen and no others before they were ten."

"Wow…That's a good process of elimination…"

"I feel guilty Denny…"

"It wasn't your fault Maria, you were forced and this man used the element of fear to get you to do his bidding. He was a coward that couldn't do anything on his own."

"Oh, a coward he was but he was not a man that couldn't do anything on his own. He was a strong, powerful man with a fierce look. He'd been around, he found himself in prison a few times. He actually hit me a few times as well…"

"He did what!"

"It was a long time ago…"

"How the hell did you get put under him?"

"My mother died and he was there for me…He made me trust him and then slowly I saw what a violent man he really was. It was not long after that I found I could not escape him without risk of my life. In fact the night that Riza had her baby taken away was the night he had no more use for me and tossed me aside."

"Sometime Maria, it is best to take that risk. If there is something so big and so important that you need to risk your life for, then you should. Maria, Riza is your best friend. Wouldn't you risk your life to do something for your best friend? Such as telling her something that might have a great effect on her?"

"I would love to tell her. It could make her happy but it would also make her upset. I don't want to make her upset…" Denny draped his arms around Maria and held her in a hug.

"It will be fine Maria. What is more important to you? Not making her upset, or telling her that her baby is alive somewhere?"

"Giving her that hope, the information that her baby is alive. That would be so great and so very important for her."

"Then that should be what you do."

"Her life may be at risk as well though."

"Why?"

"The man said that he would take whatever means necessary to keep Riza and her kid from figuring each other out. That means he might harm Riza!"

"Seems like one bad uncle if you ask me."

"Well he is a bastard!" Maria stood up and sighed, "Denny go back to central and get your car. Then go home, when you arrive there park at a neighbor's house and travel through the backyards and get inside your home. I will meet you there later. I guess I'll have Riza go there also."

"Perhaps I should have Riza come along with me then? Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes and I want you there. You can make it easier for me to tell her the truth. Also the man probably wouldn't suspect anything."

"That is understandable." Denny turned around but stopped when Maria grabbed his arm.

"Denny . . . Thank you so much." Maria leaned forward and kissed Denny on the cheeks.

"Uh, anytime Maria!" Maria smiled as Denny's face turned red. He quickly left the house; Maria knew she would do best to wait at least an hour before leaving.

--------------------

"I thought I told you that you could have the day off Lieutenant," Roy said with a sigh.

"You did, sir."

"Then why are you sitting at your desk and not at home resting."

"I want to be here right now." Riza shuffled papers on her desk and grinned inwardly. She soon found herself lost in her thoughts. "It would be the birthday of your child. It would be best to share this day with you." She wanted him to know but she could not bring herself to tell him.

"I want you here as well, but if you're not feeling well then you shouldn't be here. Although, with what happened earlier . . ." Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe keeping her here would be the best idea, I don't want to risk Scar showing up and trying to harm Riza," he thought. He looked over to see Denny rush into the door. "Good afternoon Sergeant Brosh."

"Good afternoon Colonel!" Denny looked at Riza and saluted. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, how are you today?"

"Uh, I'm fine thank you for asking," Riza said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Then come with me."

"What is the reason that you want me to go with you?"

"It is at the request of my superior officer."

"Is this officer of higher rank than I am?" Denny raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. You're a first lieutenant. However, she is your friend and she wishes for you to come with me."

"I suppose I can do that…" Riza stood up and looked over at Roy.

"Go on Riza, I have some work to catch up on," Roy said with a smile.

"Okay…" Riza followed Denny to his car and sat in the passenger seat. He started the car and drove off. "Are you willing to tell me anything?"

"Not until we get to where we are going."

"Oh…okay then."

"It's for your own good." Riza raised her eyebrow and looked at Denny. He parked the car at a neighbor's home and picked up a tray of cookies. "I stopped by the store along the way…"

"Oh." Denny and Riza got out of the car and knocked on the door. A nice lady opened the door and Denny hugged her.

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your precious son. I brought you these cookies, and hopefully they'll make you feel better."

"Thank you Denny, you and your friend come in," The woman said. Once inside, Denny's face turned serious. "Okay Denny, we've secured the backyards."

"Thank you and you can keep the cookies." Denny placed the cookies on a table and led Riza out the back door.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Riza asked as she followed Denny through the back. He continually checked to make sure he was not being watched, when he got to his back door he signaled Riza in.

"Hurry, get in!" Riza nodded as she walked inside, Denny quickly got in and locked the door.

"What's going on here Denny?"

"Maria wants to talk to you. It is very important and she didn't want to be followed."

"I see," Riza said. "Where is she?"

"She should be in the back room, so follow me." Denny walked into the far room in his house where Maria sat in a chair. "Will you be alright Maria?"

"Yeah Denny, I can do this. I'm just afraid of what might happen," Maria said quietly.

"Okay good, because Riza's here and she might be just a little freaked out."

"I guess it would be natural for her to be if you didn't tell her anything."

"Right." Denny looked over to see Riza step into the room.

"Hi Maria," Riza said with a smile. "Did you need to talk to me?" Maria smiled back. In her hands she held the photo of herself with long hair.

"First things first," Maria said quietly as she turned the photo around. "Do you recognize this person?"

* * *

There is Chapter 3, the next should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it so far, drop by and let me know what you think. 


	4. The truth is told

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 4 (The truth is told)

"That picture?" Riza asked as she took the photo from Maria's hand and stared at it. "It's you isn't it? Who else should it be?"

"The woman in that picture…is both me but is not me," Maria said quietly. She looked over to Denny for encouragement.

"Riza, perhaps you should sit down," Denny said. Riza took a seat and Denny smiled at Maria, giving her a silent gesture of encouragement.

"Riza, that woman was a midwife," Maria said quietly. "In fact you met her before; you also met me before nineteen. I…was the woman that delivered your baby…"

"What?" Riza's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the photo from her hands. "I never knew!"

"You were so drowsy and . . ." she hesitated, "so drugged up that you wouldn't be able to recognize me. Especially not after my hair was chopped off."

"I didn't know that was you but you knew it was me all this time?"

"Yeah…"

"And you never said anything?"

"I…I couldn't bring myself to mention it. I was in a state of guilt and panic."

"Why? What kept you from telling me who you were?"

"Your uncle…"

"Uncle Raven? Why would he keep you from talking to me? That and why was I drugged up?"

"He's the one that chopped off my hair. He's also the one that chose me for your midwife. He forced me to do all of his…Dirty work."

"What?"

"You knew he was a criminal, right?"

"Yes, but . . . Well . . . before I was in the military he forced me to do a lot of things for him. On the night your baby was delivered he decided he had no use for me and he tossed me aside…He said if I ever told you anything he would kill me. The deal was that I would keep my hair short and if I grew it long then he'd take it as a sign that I would break the promise and he would kill me. All this time I was afraid and now I realize that my best friend's happiness should come before the fear of my life being taken from me!" Maria's fists were clenched tightly on her legs. Denny sat down next to her and placed his hand over hers.

"He would kill you if you told me you were my midwife?" Riza raised her eyebrow and did not see how that would be important.

"No. I have a much more valid reason as to why I will always think of your father and your uncle as lowlife bastards!"

"I understand my uncle but why my father?" Riza was a bit taken aback by Maria's statement. The only thing Astor Hawkeye ever did was force Roy away.

"Riza, please promise me that you will not be angry at me…"

"Why would I be angry with you Maria?"

"It was your father and uncle that did this. I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you when your uncle walked in the room that day but. . . "

"Maria, what is it?"

"Maria, you can tell her," Denny said softly. Maria nodded as tears started to escape her eyes.

"Riza, your baby . . . your daughter is alive." Riza's eyes widened considerably as the words hit her with sudden force. Her baby was living somewhere. She was alive.

"M-My baby is…alive?"

"Yes…That now brings me to your father and his bastard of a brother."

"What do they have to do with it Maria?" Riza clenched her fists and felt her body tighten. She had a suspicion about what Maria might say and prepared herself for what was coming. "What did they do to my baby, Maria? What the hell did they do to my baby?" Maria sighed and looked away. She saw the rage starting to build up in Riza and hoped that Riza would not take it out on her. "Maria, you can tell me. I suspect it wasn't your fault."

"How can you honestly say that? I was the one they made drug you up so you'd go to sleep! I was the one they made hand your child over to that bastard you call a father! I was the one that was supposed to hand you a picture of a stillborn infant! How can you not be mad?" Riza smiled softly and walked over to Maria, she gave Maria a hug.

"I'm not mad at you because you're my best friend. I trust you and I know that you have a heart. You were forced to do these things Maria, so it was not your fault. What did my dad and Uncle Raven do? Does Raven have my child?"

"No," Riza stood straight and crossed her arms as Maria's voice began to quiver. "No they don't. Your father took the baby and handed her over to another family. I don't know who but I know that it was near where you gave birth to the child."

"Damn it! It was my father's plan then…It makes so much sense now." Riza clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"They told me that if I told you then I would die. Well your father didn't, that was all Raven's doing. Your father did tell Raven to make sure that under no circumstances were you and your daughter to ever find out about your relation."

"I see, so that's what you meant earlier when you were talking about fearing for your life. You're afraid of what Raven will do to you?"

"I'm more afraid of what he'd do to you and that baby. He knows where your child is; he knows who she is and what she's doing. Also, he's constantly keeping a close eye on you. I think Roy has seen him as well."

"Roy's seen him?"

"Yes, this morning when he was looking out the window I walked over and looked out. I saw Raven staring up at the Colonel. He obviously didn't know if Roy was looking at him or not though. I think Raven could be watching Roy as well." Riza paled considerably. If Raven was keeping tabs on Roy also then she had to be careful. Scar was deadly enough as it was. Having Raven after Roy wasn't exactly something she was to fond of.

"So Raven's been watching us all and my daughter's been alive for thirteen years. My daughter becomes a teenager and I miss it. Oh, God! The things I've missed because of my father and my uncle! Damn it! Damn those bastards…" Riza let the tears escape from her eyes as she sunk to her knees. "I don't give a damn about Raven, he can kiss my ass!" Denny and Maria's eyes widened, Riza rarely cursed. "As far as I'm concerned they can both rot in hell for taking my baby away from me!" Riza stood up and growled lightly. "Maria, I want to find my daughter…"

"You can't, your life might be threatened!"

"Damn it, I don't give a damn about that! If I can find my daughter at least once then I will be happy."

"How will you try to find her?"

"I don't know…I will find her though but I'm not going to tell anyone, not even Roy about her, or the fact that I'm trying to search for her."

"You're not going to tell Roy?" Maria's eyes widened as Riza shook her head.

"No, I would rather not burden him with it. Besides, my baby is probably living with her parents and doesn't even know about me."

"Okay…So what do you figure?"

"If I find her, maybe I can just say hello to her. I know I wouldn't ask her to leave her parent's home for me. Therefore, I figure Roy would be too burdened."

"Why would he be burdened?"

"I thought you knew…The daughter is his."

"So you're going to deny him the right to see his daughter?" Denny asked.

"He never knew I was pregnant," Riza said quietly. "I never told him and I didn't intend to tell him. We don't see each other as more than a professional relationship…"

"That's not true! We all see the love there is between you!"

"Do you really think it hasn't died down? Do you think that the love didn't die when the symbol of our love vanished?"

"I don't know about a symbol," Maria said quietly. "However I believe both of you still love each other."

"I know I still love him. Only, he doesn't need to be burdened with the fact that I was pregnant. That and my child really _wasn't_ stillborn. However, you're right; he does deserve to know. I will tell him as soon as I can. As soon as I can think of how I'm going to mention it to him."

"We're with you all the way Riza." Riza smiled as Maria hugged her.

------------------------

Ed, Al and Winry all sat by Pinako's bedside, it was a somber moment, Pinako's health was decreasing and she was dying, "Why does this have to happen?" Winry asked.

"Old age, it happens to everyone dear," Pinako said quietly. "As you know, I am an old woman; my health was bound to go soon.

"I know, but grandma, you can't die! I'm only thirteen! I can't leave the house until I'm twenty. They'll throw me in an orphanage!"

"No, I won't let them," Ed said quietly. "We'll think of something." Winry took Pinako's hand and started to sob.

"Winry dear, you mustn't cry for an old lady's passing."

"Can I at least cry for my grandmother?"

"Yes…Oh Winry, there is so much…" Pinako started to cough so Ed took Pinako's other hand and held it.

"Hey, mini hag, hang in there for just a little while longer," Ed said softly. Pinako sighed and smiled back at Ed. She then turned her head to look at Winry.

"Winry, I have something that I must tell you," Pinako said.

"What is it grandma?" Winry asked.

"It feels so good to be called that, but Winry, the woman that you knew as your mother was barren."

"What?" Winry raised her eyebrow as Ed and Al stood with almost the same expression on their faces.

"Your parents were not your real parents. They were only a couple that wanted a baby and it was given to them through another."

"Are you telling me that I was adopted?"

"Yes." Winry's eyes widened as well as Ed's eyes. "I don't know anything about your background. Where you came from or who your family was. A man, I assume your grandfather, came to my house thirteen years ago. He said his daughter had a child and he didn't think she needed one. I don't know any ages either. The only thing is that he heard about your parents wanting a child and he gave you to them."

"I-I'm not a Rockbell?" Winry still stood in shock as she listened to Pinako. "I don't even know my parents then and I barely knew my adoptive ones. Who the hell will take me in?"

"Winry, there is one clue as to who your parent's might be…"

"What is that grandma?" Winry was eager to know any information that might help her to find her parents. Now she wanted to know who they were.

"I assume it's that necklace that you're wearing." Winry raised her eyebrows and took off her necklace. She held the red gem in the palm of her hand and sighed.

"This is a necklace that you would buy in a store…There might be many like this!"

"Not with that type of rare gem, it's very rare and priceless. It might have been given to your birth mother for all we know."

"I wanted my parents back. Scar took them from me, but now I have an opportunity to get a family back. Only to find that my birth mother had someone take me from her." She looked down at her necklace. "This necklace…It was always a mystery to me…"

"You were wearing it when the man gave you to us. So it's safe to assume that it's probably from your birth parents." Winry nodded and turned the gem around to gaze at the sight that had always intrigued her before.

"I had an accident with this a long time ago…the back of it became scratched but you can see a heart around some initials. The one on the top is RH and the one on the bottom is hard to read because something scratched it a long time ago….All I can see is the letter 'R' and that's it."

"Winry, I want you to find your parents. I want you to find them and stay with them. Can you do that for me?" Winry looked to Pinako and nodded her head. "Thank you dear." Tears fell from Winry's eyes as Pinako laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Goodbye grandma…" Ed hugged Winry tightly.

"I'll help you find your parents Winry."

"Would you do that?"

"Yes. I would do that for you."

"Okay…But we probably should find someone who will take me in. I know! I can come along with you!" Ed rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I don't really think that would be a good idea, I can't let you go on my missions with me. The Colonel wouldn't even allow it. Plus you would need somewhere to bed down."

"Oh, yeah I suppose you're right…"

"You can't travel around with all your things; you need a place to set them. So it's a bad idea."

"What about Mrs. Curtis?" Ed paled at the mention of his teacher's name.

"No that wouldn't work…She's too sickly, I don't want you to lose anyone else."

"It would only be temporary!"

"Still I don't think…I got it! I know who to call!"

* * *

There you go, next chapter will be up soon 


	5. Moving In

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Moving in)

Roy gazed the window of his office and once more he saw the strange man looking up at him, "Who the hell is that person?" Roy said quietly.

"What did you say sir?" Havoc asked as he walked over to Roy.

"Nothing Havoc, get back to work." The phone on his desk began to ring so Roy went to answer it, Havoc looked out the window and his face went to shock.

"Raven!" Havoc exclaimed. The man outside apparently went into shook and took off running. "Damn, what is that man doing here?"

"Havoc, do you need something? I can't hear the person talking!" Roy said quickly.

"Sorry sir."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, please continue Edward," Roy said into the phone. "You need me to come to Risembool, for what? You're not telling me until I'm there." Roy's eyes narrowed as he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll be on the next train." Roy hung up the phone and looked around, "Crap, my escort's not here. Havoc, you're coming with me!"

"Okay, I'll do that." Havoc said with a grin. Roy crossed his arms and looked over at Havoc as they walked to the train.

"Havoc, what was that you were shouting earlier?"

"I-It was nothing boss. You don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Roy shrugged as he stepped onto the train, Havoc looked over and growled when he saw Raven staring back at him.

"Yeah, I see that look of fear in your eyes Raven," Havoc said quietly. "If you come around then I'll floor you." Havoc waited until Roy was out of sight before glaring once more at Raven. "Hey you bastard! If you come near Riza or even Roy then guess what! You're going to have a little problem getting to them!" He saw Raven shrug and start to walk away, satisfied, Havoc got onto the train and found Roy.

"What took you so long Havoc?" Roy asked as he shook his head.

"Had to tell someone something."

Roy nodded, looked out the window and sighed. He thought back to the night with Riza that they had so long ago. He wondered if Riza knew that he still loved her. He didn't want to leave but every time he came around, he would be stopped by her uncle. He once talked to Astor after that night had occurred; Astor said it would be okay if he came back. The only problem was that his brother had more control over everyone in the family than Astor did. "I never could get back to her…Then I went into the military…"

"Did you say something sir?"

"No, I didn't say anything Havoc."

"Okay…Do you mind if I ask you a question."

"It depends on the question."

"Do you like Riza?"

"That's the question Havoc?" Roy leaned back in his seat as the train began moving. "I love her more than anything. Without her around everything is so difficult. I'm not sure how I survived until I saw her in the war."

"You managed to do it, that's the important thing."

"Havoc, I thought I heard you shout something about a Raven earlier. Tell me you didn't mean someone named Raven…"

"Well truthfully I was talking about someone with that name. I knew someone named Raven and I thought I saw them walking down the street."

"Oh…"

"Why, do you know anyone named Raven?"

"Riza has an uncle that's named Raven. I saw him a few times in the past but I don't remember him too much. All I know is he had a lot of control about what happened in his family."

"Yeah." Havoc sighed as Roy looked out the window. The two sat in silence until the train came to a stop in Risembool. "I wonder what Ed wants."

"I don't know, but it better be something good." Roy and Havoc left the train and walked to the Rockbell residence. The door opened and Ed stepped outside.

"Hello Colonel," Ed said quietly. "Come inside." Roy nodded and made a note of the somber air. Roy and Havoc stepped inside the house and sat on the chair.

"Where is Pinako?"

"She passed on. We buried her by a tree. She never wanted a large funeral, only those she knew and cared about."

"Oh." Roy raised his eyebrow when he looked over and saw a bunch of suitcases. Immediately he wondered where Winry would go. "So, what about Winry?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ed sat in a chair and let out a sigh. "I've given it a lot of thought in the last couple of hours while you were on that train to decide if I could think of anyone better."

"You want me to take her in?" Roy slowly stood up from his seat and crossed his arms.

"It's only temporary! Yes, you are the most fit I believe."

"Why me?"

"She could use a masculine touch for one thing," Ed said quietly. "Maybe she will learn to appreciate us men and. . ." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "stop throwing wrenches."

"I heard that Ed!" Winry exclaimed as she walked down the stairs. Roy chuckled as he saw Winry step down. Her hairstyle reminded him of Riza's hairstyle when Riza was young.

"You're the only one I can trust to protect her and keep her safe. That and she never really knew her parents, they died when she was young, remember?"

"I don't know how to raise a kid Ed," Roy said quietly. "Much less one that just turned into a teenager…"

"Please take me in, I won't be much of a burden," Winry said with a pleading smile. Roy stared at the look on Winry's face, instantly the look on her face and tone in her voice reminded him of when Riza wanted him to do something when they were young. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"Damn…The look on that face," Roy thought to himself. "Fine Ed, Winry get your bags and I'll take you home."

"Seriously, you mean that? Thank you so much!" Winry said quickly.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for children." Roy turned around and started to walk away.

"Colonel, thank you. I'm sure you won't regret it," Ed said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it as well. Are you coming along for the ride Ed?"

"Yeah, why not. I need to spend some time with Winry!" Everybody boarded the next train to Central. They looked at Roy as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I guess he's tired." Roy opened his eyes and looked over to Havoc.

"I have something to ask of you Havoc," Roy said quietly.

"What is that?"

"I'm going to be taking some time off, vacation time. I will need to get Winry settled in the house for a few days; nobody is to visit me during this time. As Ed said, it was temporary so I don't really need anyone knowing that I have a kid in my house. It wouldn't look to well if the council and the higher ups heard I had a child in my house and I'm not even married yet."

"Okay, so I won't tell anybody that Winry's there. I'll also tell them that you have time off and request that nobody visits you."

"Thank you very much for that Havoc." Roy closed his eyes and thought back to the past once more. He remembered talking to Astor one final time; Astor revealed that Riza held the secret to Alchemy with her. He said Raven would never allow Roy to get close to her though. The next information that Astor said was shocking, it was that Riza had a stillborn infant. Roy was shocked into disbelief and Astor told him that Riza would tell him when she felt the time was right. Since then Roy had not brought up the past with Riza, but he knew the reason the she came to work late every year. "Maybe I should bring it up. Riza still hasn't told me. Does she think I would hate her for it? Once Winry's settled in the house, I'll talk to Riza about that stillborn child. I'll let her know I still love her."

---------------------

"Okay Winry, this is the home," Roy said as they walked into the living room. "Now I've taken the week off from work and because of the military no one is to know that you reside here."

"Okay, I understand," Winry said, with a smile. "This is a huge home you have!"

"Thank you Winry; and you can call me Roy by the way."

"Okay, thanks Roy." Roy watched as Winry took some of her luggage to where Roy said the guest room was.

"What am I doing? I can't take care of a teenage girl. What was Ed thinking? He could have done someone else, like Riza, but no, he had to choose me." Roy crossed his arms and hoped Winry wasn't a neat freak, the last time he lived with a girl was Riza and she made it seem like all girls were clean and tidy. Roy sighed as he walked into the kitchen and took some roast from the refrigerator, "Well here's my supper." Roy then placed the marinated roast in the oven and walked over to the cabinet. "Two plates, two cups. I hope she likes roast because that's what she's getting. I am not putting off this roast I worked on earlier, I'm hungry."

"Hey Roy, what are you cooking that smells so good?" Winry asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Roast, it's been marinating all day."

"Mm sounds great! Thanks again for letting me stay with you!"

"Don't mention it. Help me set the table." Winry nodded and looked for the silverware drawer as Roy set the plates on the table. Winry took out a fork and a knife and brought them to the table. Soon the food was done and they were sitting and enjoying dinner.

"This is really good!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it, it's not every day someone else gets to eat my food."

"Do you ever cook for Riza?"

"No."

"Oh, well why not?"

"She's never around after business hours." Roy took a bite of the roast and swallowed it. "I don't usually make a habit to visit my subordinates outside of work."

"I think you should, it might be nice if you did. It might even mean a lot to Riza if you did."

"I'm glad you think so…"

"Don't you like her?" Roy sighed as he cut another piece of meat.

"Yes Winry. I do."

"Then why don't you make an effort to go out with her or anything?"

"Because." Roy looked upwards and shook his head; he didn't really think Riza felt anything more for him. "She doesn't like me and I blame myself for that."

"Why?"

"I did something regretfully stupid. It was hard to resist the temptation. We were in love when we were younger. She was beautiful and she still is. On her birthday, I gave her a beautiful gift that I searched so hard for and then we kissed and one thing let to another. Her father eventually kicked me out. I tried to get back but her uncle had ways of keeping me away. I never got back to her and then I was pulled into the military. Soon I learned that she had a stillborn child."

"So why do you think she hates you? Only because you didn't get back to her? Does she know how much you tried?"

"No, I haven't even talked to her about the stillbirth. I plan to talk to her about that at the end of the week. That will give me enough time to think about how I should even bring it up. It's never easy to bring a situation like that up with someone."

"I suppose it's not. I'm sorry if I opened up a difficult subject for you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I made you open up on a personal subject that I shouldn't have gone to."

"Again, don't worry about it."

"You're not bothered at all by it?"

"I don't really care. It's good to talk to someone about what's on your mind at times. It was on my mind so it feels good to talk about it."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I was adopted."

"So you were. That's not too bad." Winry smiled as she took another bite of her meal. "Do you know your birth parents?"

"No, I don't know anything about them. Although I do have an item that my birth mom once wore. It's a clue!"

"Nice, perhaps I could see this item and help you find them."

"I wish. I gave it to Ed so that he could try to search for them. He won't hand it over to anyone." Roy let out a small chuckle.

"Well, that's kind for him to do."

"Yeah, it's a really beautiful necklace." Roy raised his eyebrow but shook off the idea.

"I bet its elegant then, it must mean a lot to you."

"It does. It means even more to me now, since I know it belonged to my birth mother. I bet she was really beautiful!"

"Who knows, any takes on the father?"

"I'm betting strong, handsome and masculine!"

"Good view, keep that view and it might turn out to be true."

"Thanks. I don't really have a preference for what they look like. Though I do hope my father is strong and handsome and my mother would be the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"That is a preference," Roy said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it; I just keep daydreaming about them now that I know about them. I keep imagining them as this perfect couple. You know, madly in love with each other and willing to do anything for each other. The father would probably be stern, protective and someone who never gives up. Maybe he's also a very caring person and even in situations that he doesn't like he still tries to make the best out of it. The mom would probably be tough but still soft and nurturing. Perhaps mostly calm and helps keep the husband in line." Roy chuckled at the last statement.

"We men do need a woman who can keep us in line." Roy stood up and took his plate and Winry's plate to the sink. "Well Winry, you can go relax, get some sleep. I'm going to wash the dishes, tell me if you need anything."

"I could wash those for you."

"No, you need to rest. I'll help you unpack your things tomorrow."

"Okay…Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Winry walked up the stairs and tossed herself on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and smiled. "I guess I'll be staying here until I find my birth parents. This won't be so bad. It's comfortable here. After that I will have a family again." Winry snuggled on the mattress. "Maybe I can get Roy to let me take the bed, this is so comfy!" Winry went under the covers and sighed as the warmth covered her. "Roy could definitely use a wife. Maybe I should get him back together with Riza…" Winry soon felt the comfort of the bed overwhelm her and pull her into sleep.

* * *

There's the fifth chapter for you! 


	6. Raven Hawkeye

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Raven Hawkeye and working out.)

"Damn…things really do get screwed up," Raven said quietly as he walked through the streets. "Winry Rockbell's grandmother has passed on and the wench told her she was adopted. Now the brat is living with her birth father for crying out loud!" Raven crossed his arms as he recalled Havoc's words, "If the moron thinks that threw me off then he is mistaken. He was lucky to have survived the first time anyway. I didn't get the opportune moment to darken things up a bit." Raven thought back to his brother and groaned, "Such a weak bastard. He would say something once and change his mind later." Raven sat down and recalled when Astor decided to try to let Roy return for Riza.

-Flashback-

"What are you saying Astor? You actually want the bastard that touched Riza to come back?" Raven asked with a scowl.

"I'm merely saying that it doesn't seem like there would be anything wrong with it…Riza's pregnant now and as mentioned she's due any day. The man should come back and take his responsibility as a father," Astor said as he walked the streets with Raven.

"Oh hell no! We've already made the decision to give that dammed baby away! There is no way you are turning around on me now Astor!"

"Look, I've heard from my student since he's left and I think he deserves another chance. Riza's been so upset and I believe she really loved him."

"Who's to say he wasn't trying to get into her pants? I can't believe you can't see what a bad choice you're making."

"It's not that bad. My student always seemed like a decent man before."

"Well he's not anymore, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to make these choices on your own. I will not allow that man to come around Riza, you're the father you should be the one making that rule, but apparently you can't!"

"Roy isn't a bad person and I think Riza really wants this child…"

"Do I have to teach you how things should be done in this family?" Raven clasped his hands together causing the black shadows to choke Astor. "Remember dear brother, I am the one who controls the shadows and the darkness, I can easily snuff out that flame of yours. So with that I think you can learn to respect who is really the superior of us two, therefore you're going to listen to my decisions well."

"F-Fine, what do you want to do?"

"You're going to hand the baby to our cousin. Then you're going to make the rule that Riza and her damn baby cannot find out about each other. You're going to place me in charge, do you understand that?" Astor clenched his teeth as Raven moved in closely, "Do you understand that?"

"Fine, I'll do that damn you…"

"I'll also be keeping a close eye on Mustang. Don't worry; I'll keep him away from your precious daughter."

"How can you do this? This is my child not yours."

"Yes and you're the damn father who apparently doesn't know what is best. She's a fifteen-year-old girl; do you want her to be known as a whore for the rest of her life? That's what will happen if you allow her to take care of this kid."

"She'll want to see her daughter though; she won't care what people call her. She'd be happier!"

"Damn, weren't you the one that kicked out that guy who did this to her? After all, the guy knocked up your daughter and I would think you don't need him around. I know Riza probably doesn't."

"I've seen that Riza loves him, I believe he does also! I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Guess what, I am going to shut you up my way." Raven shoved Astor to the ground and clasped his hands together. All the shadows then crawled up Astor's body and flowed into his mouth. "These shadows will one day snuff the life out of you. Then I will be in charge of that filthy dirty girl that you call your daughter. Under no circumstances will I allow her to learn of her relationship to her daughter. This darkness will be a disease to you. I hope you realize that. You may soon realize that it's worse than any other disease you've heard of. I'm sorry to have to do that to you brother…"

"D-Damn you Raven, you're a coward!"

"Yeah, so I've been told."

-End Flashback-

"To think my brother would ever want to turn around and do things differently. He changed his ideas too often." Raven walked to his brother's grave and stared down at the tombstone. "Well Astor, it appears your grandchild has learned that she was adopted. She's living with her birth father and doesn't even realize it. Now I have to keep it that way and make sure they never learn about each other." Raven looked over in the distance and saw Scar kneeling at a grave. "Heh, the damn alchemist killer. If he's so good why is Roy Mustang still living?" Raven turned and walked away, he spotted a man crying near a tombstone.

"Hello sir, what are you doing in the cemetery?" The man asked.

"Pathetic wimp. What do people do at a cemetery? They visit their dead relatives. Who are you visiting?"

"My wife, I'm Randy Erebos by the way."

"Your wife is buried here? That's…tragic."

"Yeah, well she wasn't really my wife so to speak…We had a little girl and my wife died during the Ishbalian war. My girl, she's somewhere out there."

"Yes, tell me about your girl?"

"She's so precious, or at least I think she would be…She was just a little child." They looked over to see Scar looking at them.

"Did you say Erebos?" Scar asked.

"Yes, I did." Scar raised his eyebrow and then walked away.

"I wonder what that was about…"

"I don't know, but how old would this little girl of yours be right now?" Raven asked as he crossed his arms. He was bored so he figured he'd make conversation with the person.

"She would be thirteen years old. I'm intent on finding her! I know she's alive somewhere!" Randy shot up and grabbed Raven's shirt. "Do you know her, please tell me you know her!"

"Whoa, back off buddy." Randy loosened his grip and set his arms to his side.

"I-I'm sorry, some people think I'm a lunatic."

"No, you're not a lunatic, don't listen to them. After all, you seem like a man of great caliber."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Uh, yeah of course."

"Thank you!"

"Heh, this guy will believe anything," Raven thought to himself. He smirked and looked to Randy, "He will believe anything." Raven put his hand on Randy's shoulder and smiled. "Sir, if it's any consolation, I would like to help you find your daughter." Raven glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw Scar leaning on a tree. He appeared to be staring at a grave through his sunglasses. "Heh, damn guy's probably mourning every Ishbalian in this cemetery," Raven thought to himself. Scar in fact was staring at the two men through the corner of his eyes.

"So you you'll really help me find my precious daughter?"

"Yes of course I will! I just need to do some extensive research but I do have a thought as to who this girl is. Could she have been blond, perhaps with two blue eyes?" Scar shifted his eyes to look straight ahead. "Perhaps she's real cute and hangs around alchemists!" Scar shifted his eyes back to Raven and glared at the man.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem interested in alchemy at a really young age! Of course she was blond and her eyes were blue. In fact, they sort of resembled your eyes!"

"Yeah, both my brother and I have nice blue eyes. That is quite common in our family. The only one who didn't have blue eyes was the woman my brother married and his daughter, they had auburn colored eyes."

"Really, what's your niece's name?"

"Riza, Riza Hawkeye." Scar's eyes widened briefly. Something about Raven didn't seem right with him. "In fact, she used to be good friends long ago with Roy Mustang."

"Wow, the flame alchemist! That's pretty good; do you like the flame alchemist?"

"No, not really, I'd prefer him to die. Of course, you didn't hear that from me. I can perform a little alchemy myself!"

"Can I see what it is?"

"Of course." Raven lifted his hands to show the transmutation circles on his hands, He had known Kimblee and had very similar tastes as to tattooing the circles to his hands. He clasped his hands together and all the shadows shot up the tree that Scar was leaning on. Scar turned around to watch the shadows vanish with the tree.

"That's pretty good alchemy!"

"Destruction and creation, I prefer the destruction part of it." Scar growled silently and walked away. "Come with me, I will let you stay in my guest bedroom until we find your daughter. It is preferable to stick together so we can work together."

"Okay, I can do that!"

"Good." Raven led Randy to his home. "This fool will help to keep Winry from realizing she's a Hawkeye…or more preferably, a Mustang," Raven thought with a smirk on his face.

"You know what sir, you are a good man."

"Thank you. By the way I haven't told you my name yet, I am Raven Hawkeye."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hawkeye."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well sir."

"Here I thought I'd never see my daughter, now I believe I'll see her again."

"Well believe me, you'll meet her." Raven put his hands in his pocket and sighed. If Riza or Winry realized they were each other's relatives, or if they got close to realizing, then he would have to tell Randy to get Winry. Raven chuckled to himself. With a man as gullible as Randy, he might believe Winry is his daughter. Hell, Winry didn't look a thing like Randy in the first place, and Winry wasn't exactly an Ishbalian as Randy was. Randy appeared to believe anything Raven fed to him, so it was always possible to get him to believe anything, he believed his own daughter had blue eyes instead of red. Raven looked over to see Scar walking down a street. Maybe he could also manage to get Scar to successfully kill Roy. It would be easier for Raven if Roy was out of the picture.

--------------------

Roy was in his weight room, he always tried to get some early morning exercise. Sometimes he spent too long on the weights but he needed to keep his muscles toned, "Those are some well toned muscles!" Winry's voice came. Roy sighed as he put the barbell on the bench, thirty lifts.

"Thank you Winry. I try to keep in shape. Of course, I try to keep them from bulging so much that they look like Armstrong's muscles. All things considered, I'm actually stronger than he is." Roy grinned as he wiped his face with a sweat towel and draped it over his shoulder.

"Really, you are? How much can you bench?"

"I can go up to three hundred pounds; Armstrong does two hundred."

"That's amazing; your muscles actually show more when you wear that shirt than they do in the uniform."

"That's normal. My uniform pretty much hides my muscles, as they do for Armstrong. At least I'm not as showy as he is." Roy stood up and took the weights off the barbell. "You need to work all your muscles in order to keep them well toned…Armstrong only works his arms, which isn't good. He won't get stronger unless he works his biceps, triceps, chest, back, and so forth. The arms, the legs and abdomen are all important."

"So are you a bodybuilder?"

"Again, my muscles are not nearly as huge as Armstrong's are. If I were a bodybuilder, they would be huge. I am just someone who tries to stay in shape." Roy took a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Can I try some exercises?"

"Sure, let's see how you fare at the abs." Roy pointed to a mat on the ground. "Lay flat on your back." Winry nodded and lay on her back. "Don't put your hands behind your head because if you do that you could cause neck injury. Place your hands either on your chest or beside your head. Keep your feet firmly on the ground and commence the sit-ups. I'll count you off." Winry brought her head to her knees and Roy started counting her. "You brought your feet off the ground, do another." Eventually Winry did ten sit-ups and Roy said that was all she needed to do.

"That was interesting…I haven't really worked out much…"

"Yeah, that's why you're a beginner."

"Can I try the weight bench?"

"Sure, but don't put too much on." Winry nodded and watched as she picked up a thirty-five pound weight and put it on the barbell. He raised his eyebrow when she put another thirty-five on the other side. "Okay that barbell alone is about forty five pounds, what you've got on it is a total of seventy…Are you sure you want to lift one hundred and fifteen pounds?"

"I think I can do it!" Roy shrugged and went into spotter position. He placed his hands on the top of the barbell as Winry lay on the bench and gripped the bar. Roy lifted the bar and slowly let go of the bar. Winry nearly dropped the bar but Roy caught it quickly. "Okay, I can't lift that much."

"Let's start you out without placing any weights on the bar Winry…Remember to go slow, it works better and doesn't drain all your energy as it would if you went fast." Roy took off the weights and moved back to being a spotter. Winry lifted the bar and brought it slowly to her chest, she slowly lifted it up. She did this nine more times before putting the bar up.

"My arms are burning…"

"That's a good reaction Winry. I usually try to work out every morning before work. I wake up and work out for an hour, take a ten-minute shower and eat breakfast before leaving. So usually I wake up two hours before work."

"You're not going to work for the rest of the week?"

"No, I have to help you unpack for a week."

"I bet Riza would enjoy the weight room."

"She would. She actually has some firm muscles herself."

"She has muscles?"

"Hah, it's different for women." Roy took some spray and cleaned off all the workbenches he used. "Men, their muscles grow, women, theirs become firm. A woman that never works out may have some loose skin, but one who works out constantly may have very firm skin. Anyway, I'm going to make some breakfast. Make yourself at home while I take a shower first."

"Okay."

"If you choose to use the weight room, make sure not to use any weights until you know how much you can lift. Think about how much automail weighs and add how much automail you're capable of lifting. Also, remember that every barbell you see here weighs forty-five pounds. The dumbbell rack over on the side goes from five-pound dumbbells to one hundred. My advice, don't try the one hundred pounds unless you're sure you can lift that because if you can't, then you're not going to be getting off of that rack." Winry watched as Roy left the room. She chuckled to herself as she looked around.

"His basement is a weight room. I wonder if Riza even knows about this! Furthermore, has she even seen him with those muscles? It's no wonder girls fawn over him so much. She has competition. I need to get those two together as quick as I can! If he can lift more than Major Armstrong can, then why aren't his muscles bigger? He must have one of those things that they use to shape muscles with. I'll have to ask." Winry looked around the room and sighed. "I think I'll try the dumbbells first, I think the automail weighs about twenty pounds. So let's see here…" Winry looked at the dumbbells and smiled. "Ten pounds, fifteen, twenty…I think I'll try twenty five!"

"Hey, Winry!" Winry looked up to see Roy peering through the door. "If you need any water there's a small fridge at the other side of the room. "

"Okay, thanks. Hey why are your muscles smaller than Armstrong's yet you can lift more?"

"I work more of my body than he does. He only does his arms, chest and back. That and there is a method one can use to keep their muscles from bulging out like that, I choose not to make them bulge." Winry nodded as Roy walked away. She looked around the room once more.

"That is amazing. I bet Edward would like this!"

* * *

There's the chapter, next should be up soon! 


	7. Searching

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Searching)

"Havoc, where is the Colonel?" Riza asked as she sat at her desk. "Is he late again?"

"No, he's taken some time off," Havoc said quietly. "Vacation time…He's sort of undergoing a mission for the remainder of the week. Nobody is able to contact him."

"What?" Riza let out a small groan as she slowly crossed her arms. "So he's not going to be coming around for a week and I'm not going to be able to talk to him?"

"That's right."

Riza let out a sigh as she started to work on her paperwork. It was okay with her, she didn't think she was ready to tell Roy. She didn't know how to bring it up that her baby was alive. Or even that she had been pregnant to start with. Once finished with her paperwork she stood up from her desk.

"Are you going somewhere Riza?"

"Yes, I have some personal work to get started on."

"Personal work?"

"Yes." Riza walked out of the office and went into the investigations department. "Perhaps I can start with the military records." She looked out a window and saw Scar looking at her. "What the hell does he want?" Riza walked to the door and opened it, "Hey, if you're looking for Roy he isn't here! In fact, I haven't even been told where he is! Go away!"

"Are you sure about that?" Scar asked with a frown.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. What are you stalking me now or something?" Riza felt her hand travel to her gun holster.

"No, but I was wondering how well you knew Raven Hawkeye." Riza's eyes widened as she slammed the door shut. What did Scar want with her uncle, maybe he wanted to kill the man. She slowly opened the door and glared at Scar.

"If you want to kill that bastard then feel free to be my guest! That bastard stole something very important to me and I could care less what you do to him."

"I thought you'd be interested to know that he's helping a man look for a child."

"What the hell would I care what that bastard does? Go away. I have to get to work." Riza shut the door and walked over to the file cabinets. "Okay so what am I looking for here…I'm not sure I can find anything through the military records." Riza gasped as she heard the door blow in, she looked over and saw Scar standing in the doorway. "What the hell do you want?"

"We should talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Riza fell back in the seat as Scar walked toward her.

"It sounds as though this Raven Hawkeye was telling a mentally deprived person of my Ishbalian race that his long lost daughter was alive. He gave this man's daughter's possible description; it matched this girl that belonged to the Rockbell doctors."

"Oh, so my uncle named a girl similar to Winry as some man's daughter."

"She wouldn't have blue eyes and pale skin; she would have red eyes and dark skin. Plus the man's child has died."

"Oh, well I don't really want to talk to you Scar, so if you could please leave me alone I would be pleased." Riza stood up and walked off.

"It appears that your relative does not like the Flame Alchemist." Riza stopped and turned around.

"That's no surprise, many people don't like him. Most of them happen to be Ishbalians. Even though he wants to make amends, he finds it difficult thanks to people like you. Those who will try to kill him and become assassins. Guess what Scar? They're evil. Anyone who wants to kill another soul is evil. My uncle probably wants to kill Roy. You are no different from those goddamned assassins Scar. You state that you do it because God wants you to, yet, you're still the same as the Ishbalians who hate Roy. You're still the same as alchemists like Kimblee; they actually enjoyed that crap that the Fuhrer started. You're no different from all those murderers that are in prison, you're no different from Barry the Chopper. You are a cruel, vile person who desires to kill for revenge. That is all that you're killing for, revenge. There is no justice involved Scar, now if you would excuse me, I have to leave and search pawn shops and other things." Riza walked out of the door leaving a fuming Scar behind.

"It matters not what you say woman, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist will die," Scar said quietly.

-------------------

Ed held the necklace in his hand and stared at the back of it. "RH, I wonder what those letters stand for. It's probably the woman's initial since whenever I've seen a heart with initials in it the woman's initials were listed first." Ed thought to start around the hospital located in Risembool; Winry might have been born there.

"May we help you?" A nurse asked.

"Is there anyone that works here that worked here thirteen years ago?"

"Uh, no…Actually there's one person, her name is Renee Harmon. She is the lead doctor here.

"Okay, can I speak to her?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm a state alchemist, I'm with the military."

"Oh! Well let me go get her then." Ed took a seat in the waiting room and hid the necklace in his pocket. He looked up to see a woman walking toward him.

"Sir, are you the one that needs to speak with me? I am Dr. Harmon."

"Edward Elric," Ed said as he stood up and shook Renee's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, let's go into my office," Renee said with a grin.

"Okay." Ed followed Renee to her office, the woman sat down in a large black chair. Ed noticed all the expensive items around the office and sighed. What would happen if this was Winry's mother, she would be wealthy that's for sure.

"Dr. Harmon?" A nurse asked as she walked in.

"What! I'm busy here!"

"I'm sorry; I was just going to ask about your schedule for tomorrow."

"Couldn't you ask later?"

"Yes ma'am." The nurse ran out of the office and Ed stared with wide eyes. She seemed a bit overbearing.

"Uh…Dr. Harmon, I'm looking for the parents of a friend of mine."

"You are?"

"Yes. The thing is she was adopted and she didn't come from an orphanage or anything with records of her parents. She was born thirteen years ago and her birth was when she was handed over to her adoptive parents."

"I see…"

"Do you know any women that had babies here thirteen years ago with the initials of RH?"

"Let me look." Renee started typing on the computer; Ed noticed a mirror on top of her computer. He decided to test her senses and moved his hand to an object on her desk. "Don't touch that! It's priceless!"

"Okay. Can I ask what your husband's name is?"

"Jonathon."

"Oh." Ed felt a sigh of relief, there was no letter J on the necklace, though he wouldn't put it past the couple to possibly have split up. "Uh did you ever date anyone thirteen years ago?"

"No, I've been married for twenty years and have three children, what the hell is with the personal questions sir?"

"Nothing ma'am." Ed crossed his arms and sighed. "My god she's really annoying," Ed thought quietly. He was thankful it didn't look like she was Winry's real mother. If she were then he'd have to find something around that.

"Sir, there were two women with the initials of RH that gave birth here. Both of the women had boys. Rachel and Michael Haggard gave birth to twin boys. Riana and William Halter gave birth to a single male child."

"That's fine then." Ed was getting antsy; he wanted to get away from this woman as quick as possible. "Teacher is an angel compared to this woman…"

"I do know one thing sir."

"What?"

"There was a place near here; it wasn't a hospital but a place that a midwife actually lived in. It hasn't been used in thirteen years but the last patient under the fifteen-year-old midwife had the initials of RH. I think it was a teen pregnancy. Our hospital didn't take teen pregnancies thirteen years ago."

"It didn't?"

"No, in fact a man named Raven was the one that got the midwife started. We were the only hospital here back in that time and so the midwife had to take on any teen pregnancies. It should be an abandoned place by now, it's the shack a few streets from where that automail lady was."

"Pinako Rockbell."

"Yes. I don't know if you can find anything there or not though, the midwife left thirteen years ago. Her leaving was the reason we had to start taking these stupid teen pregnancies."

"You don't know the woman's name?"

"Which one?"

"Either woman!"

"No. I don't remember any of them. Although I think the midwife was called Marie or something…"

"Well that might help somewhat."

"Oddly enough the one who gave us the midwife was a criminal named Raven. He was the brother to that town alchemist we had that passed on a few years ago. His name was Astor Hawkeye. We don't know what happened during the RH delivery because we didn't look into it. All we know is that the midwife's hair was cut short and she was beat up by Raven."

"Okay, well thank you for your assistance!" Ed quickly got up and left the hospital, thankful to be done with that woman. Ed thought about the shack, he remembered playing in it with Al since it was close enough. Winry never liked to go into the shack for some reason, when they were young she would always walk in and immediately break down and start crying. He never understood why it was that she didn't like to go into the place; she always said it was creepy for some reason. It was close enough that Winry could have been born. Ed wondered about the midwife and thought she could have been creepy. Ed stepped into the shack and shuddered, now that he thought about it he felt as if something evil had stepped foot in the place. The shack seemed very dark, as if there was no light to come in. Though there was a window in the wall, it prevented the sun from coming in. Shadows covered the room, light could not seem to pierce it. Ed walked over to a table and turned on a lamp. "Amazing…It actually works."

Ed looked on the desk and saw an old looking picture. He picked it up and sighed. On the bottom of the picture, the word 'stillborn child' was written. Ed wondered if the midwife never bothered to give the stillborn infants to their mothers, "It is nice to actually hold the infant. If you're allowed to hold a stillborn infant and cry, sometimes the feeling is better than just staring at the photo. Damn it feels so dark in here that it's almost suffocating." Ed laid on the bed that was located in the shack, the darkness lulled him to a sleep.

-_Dream Vision-_

Ed stood in the corner of a room and saw two women talking, one had long black hair and the other looked like Winry. "Is that Winry?" Ed asked.

"Y-your baby was…" Ed saw blond haired man walk into the room.

"Raven!" The black haired woman exclaimed.

"Your child was stillborn."

"M-My baby's dead?" Ed watched as the people talked, the man left the room and the midwife cried as she left the room. "My baby! Why is my baby dead! Why did this happen to me? I want my baby. Don't take my baby from me!"

"Winry, Winry are you alright? It'll be okay," Ed said as he walked over to the woman. She appeared not to notice Ed at all and continued screaming for her baby. Ed started shouting out Winry's name.

"Ed, Edward! Wake up!" A voice called. Ed's eyes shot open and Riza was standing above him.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I should ask you the same question Edward, but are you okay?" Riza asked.

"I-Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You were shouting Winry's name. Why are you in a dreary place like this?"

"No particular reason. You know, we used to play around here when we were kids. Winry never liked coming in here, we never knew why. I was having this awkward dream though."

"Really, what was it about?"

"Well, it looked like Winry was on the bed screaming for her baby…This black haired woman was crying as well as this blond haired man mentioned a stillborn infant." Riza paled slightly and shook her head.

"Well it was a dream Edward."

"You never mentioned why it was you were here."

"I know this place. I guess I came back to see what happened to it. It's still dark as ever." Riza looked to see Ed holding the picture of the stillborn infant in his hand. She took the picture from him and sighed. "I don't know whose baby this was, but it was mean to just show the picture." Riza stood up and started to rip the paper into several shreds.

"Was there ever a stillbirth here?" Riza frowned and looked at Ed.

"No, but the midwife here was forced to give birth to a child and put the mother to sleep…When the mother awoke the midwife's boss handed the woman an image of a stillborn infant and called it her child. An actual stillborn child was never born here. The midwife didn't deliver that many babies."

"Oh, do you think the midwife was nice?" Riza chuckled softly.

"The midwife was not a bad person. She was probably misunderstood. As mentioned; she was forced to do a lot of things."

"I see."

"Ed, you really should get out of here, it's not a good atmosphere to be in. I don't really know why I'm here. I despise this damn place."

"Yeah it's a pretty bad looking place."

"The midwife left after the last patient because she couldn't take it anymore. The last woman that was here. She was the one they pulled that stillbirth trick on. The father of that child gave her a beautiful necklace and that woman gave the baby the necklace."

"I have a necklace. Winry's parents gave her one…It has a heart scratched around the initials of two lovers. It's beautiful; it has a very rare, red colored jewel in it." Riza's eyes widened as she looked to Ed.

"Edward, may I see that necklace?"

"I suppose you can have a look at it…"

-_End Dream-_

Ed gasped for air as he jumped out of the bed. He looked around and frowned. "Riza are you here?" Riza was nowhere to be seen, "So that was a lousy dream? What was the point of that?"

* * *

There's the chapter! The next should be up soon. My beta's getting bombarded by other things as well so let's thank Moonstardutchess for her hard work and help.

Also thanks to all of my reviewers! You keep me updating!


	8. Danger Strikes

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Danger strikes)

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Ed looked over to see Dante standing in the shack.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm taking a break and visiting some of the darkest haunts in Amestris…"

"Was that sarcasm Dante?"

"No, it really wasn't." Dante crossed her arms and sighed. "I heard there was a midwife that lived here and she was supposed to look decent. Hopefully more decent than this body I have but I can see she isn't here."

"Yeah, I don't think she is here actually. I think she left a long time ago Dante."

"Whatever…Well as long as you're here…"

"What do you want?"

"A fight actually sounds quite nice."

"Really, how about this? I'm not in the mood for a fight at this moment."

"I am." Dante smirked as she clasped her hands together. Ed jumped out of the way to avoid the blast of alchemy that was blown toward him.

"I told you I'm not in the mood to fight!"

"I told you I don't give a damn. Although I am interested in knowing why you are here?"

"It's really none of your damn business, but if you must know, some damn homunculus used to come around here." Ed transmuted his blade and slashed at Dante.

"Fine by me, I don't really care what you do exactly." Dante fired another alchemic blast toward Ed. "This dreary place really annoys me. I will never know why those doctors built it."

"Wait, what doctors?"

"The Rockbell doctors. They built this place many years ago when they first started out. In fact, Connie Rockbell's cousin Astor helped to build it and get them started. From what I hear, they got many patients. Being the town alchemist can be very influential." Ed slashed Dante's arm and growled.

"So you're saying Mrs. Rockbell was related to the town alchemist? Why the hell should I care?"

"I don't know, I was just telling you. Isn't it so much fun to actually talk during battle?"

"Hell no!"

"Whatever." Dante clasped her hands together and Ed quickly sliced her through the stomach. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get!" Dante fired another wave toward Ed and threw him against the wall.

"They actually stopped messing with this place well over thirteen years ago. It was still used though by the town alchemist's brother."

"Yeah, did I say I didn't care?"

"You may have mentioned that…"

"One question, why is it darker here now?"

"It's nighttime moron."

"Night, it was in the afternoon when I arrived here!"

"Well, it's actually three in the morning right now. I guess you slept all that time. Of course, stranger things have been known to happen in this place.

"They have?"

"Yeah, like they might have a dream of the last patient that was ever administered here. That's the one that got the midwife to quit."

"Any ideas on what other things might happen?"

"The darkness is said to be left over alchemy from the criminal known as Raven. People have been known to die in here."

"I see."

"Yeah, they say that someone once came in here and stayed long enough that their body disappeared into the darkness. They literally became part of the darkness, that's how it grows I guess."

"Interesting…"

"This place just has the evil effect left over by Raven. Many people enter the place and most would say it's best to stay away when it's dark. I don't believe the rumors though. One rumor is that at a certain time the darkness will tighten and crush people. Some say it flows into whatever holes there are on a person's body and becomes the blood in that person…After time the darkness vanishes; it absorbs the blood and disappears. The person dies obviously."

"Then why the hell are you in here?"

"I don't believe in the rumors. Plus, doesn't this place suit me?"

"Yeah it does but you have to remember, disbelievers go first," Ed said with a smirk.

He sensed something happening in the atmosphere so he quickly ran out of the shack. He looked back to see Dante walking to the door only to have it slam shut in her face. "Dante!" Ed ran to the door and tried to open it. "Open the door!" Ed looked at the window. He saw Dante's face and hand slam against the window. "Holy Crap, that scared me!" Ed looked into the window to see Dante gasping for air, and then she became shrouded in darkness. Ed stepped back with wide eyes and waited for a few minutes until the door opened up. "D-Dante?" Ed slowly walked back in and looked around. Dante was nowhere to be seen. She vanished into the darkness. "Okay…I'm getting out of here…"

-------------------

"Winry, wake up," Roy said as he shook Winry awake. She opened her eyes and looked to see Roy wearing a suit.

"Why are you dressed up?"

"We need to go to church." Winry's eyes widened as she looked to Roy with a confused look.

"Church? I thought alchemists didn't believe in God."

"Not all alchemists do. Edward doesn't, that much is known. I used to be an agnostic but I'm a believer. Riza actually got me to believe in a god."

"So she _is_ a believer!"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah actually I am. Granny and I were always praying for Ed and All. I didn't know you were a believer."

"Well I am, now hurry up and get dressed." Roy walked out of the room and Winry quickly searched her clothes for formalwear. Soon she walked out to find Roy standing in the living room.

"Can I ask you something? What are your thoughts on the Ishbal war?"

"Death happens to everyone Winry, there is not much we can do about it."

"You're not mad at God for what happened?"

"Riza and I are troubled over what happened to this day. I don't know anyone, believers or nonbelievers that aren't. Now, there are several different religions in this world, the one that Riza and I follow is closer to Christianity rather than what Scar and the other Ishbalians follow. Riza and I learned to move past the war. Believers are not perfect; let it be known about that. Also, before you ask, Riza and I are not the radical type. Scar, yes, us, no."

"You know what Grandma always said? She said that the bad things in life were tests that God gave us to grow and become stronger. She said that God doesn't desire the bad things to happen and everything that happens, God provides a way out."

"Yeah, she's right," Roy said as he and Winry got into the car and started driving toward the church.

"So how did you become a believer?"

"It's interesting actually. Riza's friend Maria was already a believer. Riza got me to go to church. I went and after a few times I became one."

"Oh. Do you think Riza will be at the church?"

"She usually tries to go, so I wouldn't be surprised if she is."

"That's good. Please tell me one thing though; you two don't call each other by your ranks in public do you?" Roy chuckled and looked at Winry.

"Well sometimes we do, sometimes we don't. It tends to depend on our mood at the time." Roy looked out the windshield; they were almost at the church. They saw Scar on the sidewalk; he looked at them and scowled. "Don't make any sudden movements, we don't need anything happening. When we get to the church you should go to the Sunday School, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do that. I bet I'll meet some interesting people."

"Yeah, the kids in this church are better than the kids that wander around the streets of Central. Gangsters, if you understand." Roy slammed on his breaks as Scar jumped in front of the car. "This isn't good, Winry the church is close, get out and go there. I'll see what Scar wants." Roy slowly stepped out of the car as Winry got out and ran past Scar.

"Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist!" Scar exclaimed.

"Must you say that every time we meet?"

"This is your judgment day."

"In really don't have time for this, I'm on my way to church and I'd rather not be late." Scar raised his eyebrow and slowly walked toward Roy.

"You…Go to Church?"

"Oh, is that a surprise to you? Just because I'm an alchemist doesn't mean that I can't be a believer. That's like saying that because I drive a car that I wouldn't be able to walk."

"Well, as confusing as that is, I'm still going to kill you."

"Confusing? Excuse me Scar…I _didn't_ like killing all those people. It was not something I wanted to do. Don't make me ruin my suit please." Roy was about to snap his fingers when he saw a car pass them and stop shortly ahead. Riza stepped out of the car.

"Scar!" Riza exclaimed. Scar turned to see Riza pointing a gun toward him. "Back off!"

"Don't tell me you're going to church as well. You two go to church when you participated in Ishbal…"

"Same as several other believers who were _forced_ to participate in that damn war! You're a religious person Scar. This is God's day, so why are you deciding to kill someone today. Why do you do so any day?"

"Okay Scar, if a fight is what you want then a fight is what you'll get," Roy said quietly.

"I'm sorry…I'm just too damn confused today. I've lost my mood, but I will get you later! Enjoy your church time; you'll be seeing me again." Scar walked off as Riza walked over to Roy.

"Roy, how are you?" Riza asked. "I hear you're off for the week."

"Yeah, I'm busy."

"Do you think that maybe we could go somewhere after church and talk?"

"I can't right now. I have a lot to do."

"Yeah, I understand, it wasn't like it was important or anything. Y…You look really good today."

"As do you Lieutenant."

"Thanks, sir." Riza sighed and looked to the ground as Roy looked at her. He shocked her by embracing her in a hug.

"You smell nice today Riza, what perfume are you wearing?"

"It is peach perfume."

"It's enchanting. I will give you that."

"We've been through a lot sir."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" For unknown reasons Riza's body began to shake so Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Tears began dripping down her face.

"Why are you crying Riza?"

"I don't really know." She did know and because of that, several emotions were running through her head. For a minute, she thought Roy still held feelings for her, she wanted to tell Roy about her child but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She didn't know how to tell him. "I have work of my own to do after church anyway Roy. We better go, it starts in ten minutes." Roy nodded as he softly kissed Riza's forehead and got into his car. Riza blinked for a minute before getting into her own car and driving off.

------------------

After Church Riza continued to search more stores to see if anyone had sold or bought her necklace, she had an old picture of it that she showed the shopkeepers and none of them ever even saw anything like it. She knew that central was a big town but somehow she had managed to search all but one store, "This actually looks familiar!" The owner said.

"Really, you've actually seen it?" Riza asked with a grin.

"Someone came in asking about it a little while ago. He asked if we ever carried it and if anyone ever bought it from here. We did not sell it at any time. He didn't leave a name or anything though."

"Oh…" Another person walked in the room and asked the shopkeeper to the back of the store for something. Riza walked out of the store and sighed. "I know I saw that necklace recently but I can't remember where it was that I saw it. Once I find out who has it then I'll be that much closer to my daughter. She must be searching for me as well because someone brought the necklace to the store." She looked over to see a man in a black cloak walk up to her. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes," The man said quietly. "Actually, I wanted to know if I could help you."

"I don't know…" Riza looked closely at the face inside the hood. "Kimblee?"

"Hush, don't announce it to the world!" Kimblee said quickly. "Yeah, it's me. I hear you're looking for some necklace."

"Yeah…It belongs to-"

"You're looking for your long lost daughter, correct?" Riza blinked her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I witnessed a talk that your dad, Astor Hawkeye was having with Raven Hawkeye. I'm guessing it was after the baby had been handed over."

"What did you hear?" Riza was definitely interested; this was a breaking point in her searching. "Tell me everything and maybe I won't turn you in for escaping the prison!"

"Okay, well from what I can remember hearing is that Astor wanted this guy that I guess got you pregnant to come back. He was arguing with his brother. His brother apparently had all the control over him and forced Astor into submission."

"Does that mean my dad probably wasn't the one that wanted to get rid of my baby?"

"I don't know about that, but if I had to guess I'd say he was forgiving of the baby's father. Raven seemed to be the cruel one."

"Do you know anything about the baby?"

"From what I heard the child had been given to their cousin." Riza grinned, she didn't know who her father's cousin was but if that's where her daughter was then that was great.

"Kimblee thank you, but why were you hiding yourself? Other than in hopes not to be arrested of course."

"Raven knew that I know…"

"Oh." Suddenly she saw the shadow of the hood begin to cover Kimblee's shocked face. "Kimblee? Kimblee!" She took a step back as Kimblee's body fell to the ground. "Uncle Raven, I know that's his alchemy. Where is he?" Riza looked around and then looked to the ground where she saw a shadow moving across the ground. "Crap!" Riza began to run from the shadow and continued to run until she got into her home and closed the door. She leaned against the door and fell to the carpet. "Okay, Raven is definitely around. I can't believe that bastard was controlling my father like that. My father wanted to forgive Roy?" Riza slowly stood up and sighed. She had spent so much time being angry with her father and she didn't even have to be angry at all. Riza noticed a shadow appear outside her window. Raven was still out there. She locked her door and ran to the phone. She picked it up and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Roy!"

"Riza, what's going on? I'm fixing to go for a quick jog."

"It's my uncle. I think he's coming after me." Riza looked over at her window and saw the darkness pressing against her window. "Crap, Roy, get over here please!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Riza hung up the phone and grabbed her gun. "Uncle Raven, if you're doing this then quit it! It's not funny!" The window shattered and the shadow came into the house. The darkness hung in the air and she saw Raven step through the window.

"Hello Riza," Raven said with a smile. "Why don't you let your favorite Uncle come visit you?"

"I don't like you! That's why!"

"Oh come on, you know I'm the one who shot for you to keep your baby. I was heartbroken when it was a stillborn."

"Hell no, you're the one who took my baby away!" Riza exclaimed as she pointed the gun toward Raven. "You took away my baby and my father took all of the blame!"

"Well maybe, I mean Astor was weak actually."

"Damn you!"

"Yeah, I killed your father as well. You know that disease he died of? That was something I gave him. I fed him the darkness and watched as it slowly drained his health."

"I hate you!"

"I'm sure you do." Raven smirked as the shadows began to swirl around Riza's body.

"Stop it! I-I can't breathe!" The darkness started to cover Riza completely.

"I'm sorry," Raven said quietly. "You are too close to finding that child of yours. You may be flesh and blood but you're still a whore."

"U-Uncle R-Raven! Please stop this! I can't breathe!"

"I know, and you thought pointing a gun at your beloved Uncle was going to help. What, did you think I would be caught by surprise by a gun? I've seen worse. I've killed my own brother so what makes you think I won't kill my niece?" Raven could see Riza's hands go to her throat as she gasped for air.

"Riza!" A voice shouted. Raven raised his eyebrow and looked over to see Riza's door blown in. Roy stepped in the door and gasped.

"Hello Mustang, how are you?"

"What are you doing to Riza?"

"What does it look like? I'm killing the whore."

"What did you call her?" Roy growled as he snapped his fingers causing Raven to jump back as flames exploded in his face.

"Your alchemy is a lot stronger than my brother's was, that's almost fearsome. Of course I am not the slight bit worried about it."

"Damn you, Raven, you'll pay for this!" Roy snapped his fingers and sent an explosion of flames onto Raven. Raven was thrown back and he landed on the ground.

"You think you're that good?" Raven pushed himself up and smirked. "I think I'll go ahead and kill you later." Raven clasped his hands together causing the room to go pitch black. When the darkness cleared, Raven was already gone.

"Riza!" Roy shouted as the black clouds were still surrounding her. Roy snapped his fingers several times sending flames into the black clouds causing them to vanish. When they were gone, Roy ran and caught Riza's body as she fell to the ground.

"Riza, please wake up!" Roy placed Riza on the ground. "Damn it Riza, don't you dare die on me! Not after all this time, not before you know that I still love you!" Roy felt for a pulse, it was barely there. "CPR, I'll have to do that." Roy quickly remembered his CPR training and unbuttoned Riza's shirt. He placed his hands firmly on her chest and pushed down five times. He placed his fingers on her nose and chin and put his mouth to hers. He breathed in and felt something flow into his mouth. He lifted his head and gagged as black clouds came from his mouth. "So that's how he works, he chokes them to death. She's choking on the shadows." Roy repeated the CPR procedure until he saw a large amount of shadows leave Riza's mouth. "Please be okay Riza. God please let her be alright…" Riza coughed as she opened her eyes.

"Roy?"

"Riza, thank God you're alive!" Roy quickly hugged Riza tightly against his body. Roy smiled as he brushed some of Riza's hair out of her face. "You gave me a scare."

"Thank you for helping me. I thought I was going to die. I was so scared!"

"Riza, please come stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want a repeat of today."

* * *

Chapter 8, give your thoughts 


	9. Discovery

-**Attack of the Raven**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.**

**A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.**

* * *

** Chapter 9 (Discovery)**

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked. Roy and Riza looked over to see Ed standing in the doorway. "I was walking by and I saw this black stuff coming out of the door!"

"I'm fine Edward, thank you. It was my Uncle, Raven. Roy got here in time though." Ed walked over to Riza and patted her on the back.

"Well that's good Lieutenant Hawkeye. What will you be doing now?"

"Riza will be staying with me," Roy said quietly. Roy helped Riza to get up on her feet, "Riza I'm going to be back. Gather your things and go to my house if I'm not back in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Riza said with a nod. Roy walked out of the house and Ed smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Riza," Ed said quietly.

"Thank you. I wish I could say that I didn't know what would happen if Roy hadn't showed up." Ed nodded and sighed. He sat on a chair and wasn't aware that the necklace fell from his pocket.

"You like him don't you?"

"Everyone seems to assume that I have feelings for my superior officer." Ed raised his eyebrow as Riza walked to a desk and pulled out a brush that she used to straighten her hair.

"Winry?"

"Did you say something Ed?"

"No, it's just that for a minute there you reminded me of Winry. That was odd."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I have noticed the similarity in our hairstyle. Usually when she wears it down and not in a ponytail though."

"Yeah, so do you like Roy?"

"You want me to admit that don't you?" Riza said with a smirk. "Fine then, I will tell you this, I love him. I've been in love with him since probably the day I met him. He came into my life when he was eleven and I was ten. My father and my uncle of course ran him off thirteen years ago, for personal reasons."

"Oh. Look, I was wondering if you've ever been to that weird shack in Risembool."

"What shack? The one that Maria worked at as a midwife?"

"Maria? Maria Ross?"

"Yeah, she was a midwife. As far as I can remember she had long black hair and the shack itself was close to my father's cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, Connie Hawkeye. I don't think she ever got married…I can't remember my dad saying if she got married or not. She disappeared a few years back…"

"Right…"

"Hold on, I have to go to the restroom." Ed stood up as Riza left to the restroom. Ed walked over to the desk and saw a picture lying on the desk. On it was the back of the necklace with RH and RM etched with a heart around it.

"Holy crap!" Ed exclaimed as all the clues and pieces fit together. "The dream, Winry's appearance…Connie Hawkeye is Connie Rockbell! Riza's father kicked out Roy thirteen years ago! Riza is…"

"Ed are you okay out there, I heard you shout!"

"I'm fine Riza!" Ed stared at the picture, "Of course…RH stands for Riza Hawkeye I bet! The M was scratched out but its Roy Mustang….Winry is Mustang's kid?" Ed's face paled for an instant and he quickly ran out of the house and headed for Roy's house.

"Edward?" Riza asked as she walked into the room. "I wonder where he went…" Riza shrugged as she walked over to her couch and sat down. "I guess I'll just wait for Roy to come back…"

---------------

"Crap, Ed's figured it out," Raven said quietly. "I'll have to get him before he tells Winry…" Raven looked over to Randy and grinned. "Randy, I have found your daughter."

"You have?" Randy asked. He grabbed Raven's shirt with excitement, "Where is she! Tell me where my precious angel is!"

"Relax, and let go of me you nut. Roy Mustang helped me find her. She's waiting in Roy's house; just take her to your home."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Raven watched as Randy ran off.

"What a damned lunatic." Raven walked out into the street as Ed nearly ran into him.

"I'm sorry sir," Ed said.

"Oh don't worry about it," Raven said with a smile. "Now why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to talk to a friend of mine about something."

"Oh, okay." Raven put his hands together with a wide grin causing Ed's shadow to come from the ground and surround Ed's head. The shadow slammed into Ed and knocked him out. Raven quickly grabbed Ed and took him into an alley.

"I hope Roy gets back soon," Winry said quietly. "I want to talk to him about Riza. Maybe I can get them together." Winry saw a bookcase against the wall and smiled as she walked over to it. "Maybe there's something to read." Winry grinned widely as she saw a photo album. She pulled it out and set it on the table in front of the couch. "It'll be nice to see some of Roy's old photos!"

The album was huge. She figured it might have some old pictures in it. She opened the book and on the first page appeared a large photo, as if it were a title photo. The photo was a large photo of the necklace she had. Winry let out a small gasp as she turned the page and saw another photo of the back with the letters RH and RM etched into it. "This is my necklace…" Winry's eyes were wide as she stood up. "Riza's my mom. Roy is my dad. They're my parents!" Winry's face flushed and she fainted on the couch.

------------------

Riza looked at the chair that Ed had sat in and saw a bulge. She walked over and gasped as she saw the necklace lying in the chair. "What on earth…my…necklace?" Riza lifted the necklace and ran her finger over the jewel that there. Riza felt her breath leave as she turned the necklace around and saw the initials that Roy put in so long ago and the heart she scratched around the letters. "If Edward had my necklace…"

"Hey Riza, are you okay? Your door is busted," Maria said as she walked into the house.

"Maria, did you need something?" Riza's eyes did not leave the necklace that she held.

"Well I was passing by. What is that you're holding? You look like you've seen a ghost Riza."

"No ghost Maria, just something I haven't seen in thirteen years!" Maria raised her eye as she walked toward Riza. She now recognized the necklace.

"Where on earth did you find that?"

"I think Edward had it."

"Edward? I put that necklace on your baby that night…"

"I know, so why exactly would Ed have it?"

"Maybe he was searching for its owners, could he have found it?"

"I've seen this before. Was Winry wearing this?" Riza's eyes widened. "Maria, do you remember the Rockbell doctors?"

"Yeah, Tom and Connie Rockbell. In fact I think that was their house that night!"

"What?"

"The night that you gave birth, Astor and Raven took your baby to someone's home. I found them right outside the Rockbell residence!"

"If so then…"

"Winry Rockbell is your daughter!"

"She is. She has to be, it makes so much sense. She's the one that had this necklace. If I remember correctly, this was what that officer handed her that day with Barry the Chopper."

"Riza, I think we've figured out who your daughter was…"

"Now…Now I have to tell Roy."

"You still haven't told him?"

"No, I just don't know how on earth I would be able to tell him. Now that I know who my child is. I still don't know how I will tell him."

"Good point."

"I-I never thought this day would come…I don't know what he'll say though."

"He won't say anything bad that's for sure! He can't!"

"I hope you're right Maria."

"Riza, how many times do I have to tell you, that man is madly in love with you? You are the world to him."

"I'm not his universe?" Riza asked with a smirk.

"Okay, you are his universe…Either way he loves you Riza. He will be supportive."

"What's this I hear about Roy being supportive of something?" A voice asked. Riza and Maria looked over to see Havoc step in.

"Riza just found something great out," Maria said with a smile.

"I finally found out who my daughter is," Riza said quickly.

"You're daughter?" Havoc raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Thirteen years ago Roy bought me this necklace in my hand. We were young, we were in love and we were tempted. My dad walked in as we were…making love. Anyway my dad ran him off and I found out I was pregnant later. When I gave birth my uncle tricked me into thinking I had a stillborn infant and he gave my daughter away. I had given this necklace to my daughter. Winry Rockbell was wearing it. It's hers which means…She's my daughter!"

"Well, that's great that you've found out who she was!"

"The only question is what will Roy think now?"

"I'm sure Roy will be supportive," Havoc said with a smirk. "After all, that guy loves you with a burning passion."

"So you think so?"

"I know so, besides I'm sure you've seen how he acts? Or is it that people in love normally don't even realize the other loves them and it's only obvious to every other person in the world?"

"That's actually how it goes most of the time Havoc," Maria said quietly.

"Well okay, I have a question though, what the hell happened to your door and your window?"

"My uncle broke in and tried to kill me. Roy saved my life," Riza said quietly.

"What the hell! I warned that bastard!"

"There's not really much anyone can do about it."

"Yeah, you're right. However, if that bastard comes around you again I'm going to smoke the life out of him!"

"Yeah, good luck with that one Havoc."

"Anyway, I thought I saw Roy heading into a jewelry store a little while ago. I wonder what he's doing there."

"He's at a jewelry store?" Riza blinked as she sat down on the couch. "I think it would be better to wait until after I've explained that Winry is my daughter. He's probably just going to buy another necklace or something…"

"Yeah, he told me before that he was thinking of buying a necklace for some girl."

"Oh, just 'some girl' not anyone in particular?"

"That's what I heard."

"I see…"

---------------------

Raven smirked as he walked into a bar and sat down, "Bartender, I'll take a whiskey!"

"One whiskey coming up!" The bartender said. Raven waited until the glass was set on the table. "First one's on the house!"

"Okay." Raven smiled as he took a sip of the alcohol. He didn't often drink alcohol because it had a strange effect with his alchemy. It messed with the chemistry inside of him and he was easily susceptible to revealing certain facts that he'd rather keep to himself. Raven remembered one time when he was drinking, he was chatting with someone that was an undercover police officer. The officer had been after someone else but Raven eventually told the officer his elaborate scheme to rob the bank.

"Is it good?" The bartender asked. "We've added just a bit more kick to the drink." Raven raised his eyebrow.

"What does that mean, there's _more_ alcohol in this?"

"You could say that."

"Oh…great." Raven knew that was not good, the more alcohol the worse. He figured he better not reveal anything that nobody should know about.

"So how is it?"

"It's good, I like it."

"Great!"

"Yeah, if I finish with this I might just have a second. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind then."

"What a damn curse this is," Raven said quietly as he turned his eyes downward. "To have alcohol as my damned weakness."

"Did you say something sir?" Raven looked up and saw the bartender cleaning some dishware.

"No, I didn't say anything of any importance." Raven looked at his arm. He could not see the shadow on his arm. "With alcohol in my body…The more I have in my system the more I am unable to use my alchemy. My alchemy absorbs the alcohol so I do not become drunk…" Raven noticed the shadows disappearing as he drank more alcohol. He did notice the shadow of a man walking into the bar. He did not recognize the man as the Ishbalian, Scar.

* * *

Chap 9, you know what to do my friends. I thank all those who review! 


	10. Confrontations

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Confrontations) 

"Are you Raven Hawkeye?" Scar asked as he sat next to Raven.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Raven asked.

"I am just a villager, nothing more."

"Sir, do you want a drink?" The bartender asked.

"No thank you, I choose to not drink," Scar said quietly. "Have you heard about Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell?"

"Hah! You mean Winry Hawkeye!" Raven said with a laugh. Scar raised his eyebrow and looked at Raven. "That filthy niece of mine had a baby with Roy Mustang thirteen years ago. I've been keeping a watch on that baby, Winry, all these years. I can't allow Winry or Riza to find out that they are related though."

"Really, is that so?"

"Yeah, but they're really close to figuring it out, so I've put my plan into action."

"Really, and what is that?"

"I would do in Winry, but I've decided to give her a better fate. Rather I think I'll do in with Roy Mustang." Scar narrowed his eyes and glared at Raven. "Randy Erebos lost his pathetic family so I've given Winry to him as if she were his real daughter. Then perhaps I'll shoot down Roy."

"Winry is Roy Mustang's daughter?"

"Yeah but the bastard doesn't even know it."

"I see…This was out of marriage?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know. Astor wanted him to come back and wed his daughter. Astor wanted Roy and Riza to be a family and I couldn't have that bastard marrying my niece, it was unheard of!" Raven took a final gulp of his drink as Scar stood up slowly.

"Where does Erebos live?"

"Oh, just down the road, a few blocks from here."

"Okay, thank you. I may use Winry as a way to kill Roy Mustang. Perhaps he'd enjoy seeing his daughter seconds before death." Scar walked out of the bar and left Raven to his thoughts.

-----------------

Winry opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room, "Where am I?"

"You've awakened; my precious daughter!" Winry raised her eyebrow and looked to see a strange man running up to give her a hug.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father! You're my precious child."

"I'm not your daughter."

"Don't say that. Oh, I bet you don't remember me!" Randy grabbed a photo of his daughter and showed it to Winry, "This is you."

"That doesn't even _look_ like me!"

"Oh but it is you! Don't you see the beautiful blond hair and the blue eyes?"

"I see dark brown skin, red eyes and brown hair…"

"No, this is you. I finally have you back, my precious and beloved daughter."

"Ummm. . . This might come to you as a shock but my real father happens to be Roy Mustang and my mother is Riza Hawkeye."

"No, that's not true; my friend told me you were her!"

"Who is your friend?"

"Raven Hawkeye, he told me he would help me find you, and he did! He did!"

"No offense, but you're crazy. You also tied me up!" Winry had noticed the ropes around her hands and feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you were kicking in your sleep so I had to restrain your hands and legs."

"Yep, you're psycho…"

"Oh don't worry, you'll come around!" Randy hugged Winry again.

"Okay, don't touch me."

"Don't be shy; I am your father after all. You see, my wife died a long time ago and you disappeared, I thought you were alive somewhere!"

"How much do you want to bet that I'm not who you think I am? My life was _just_ about to get happier. I was going to have my dream parents! A dream house! And so much. . . Oh, I'm so mad now!"

"Don't worry…"

"Oh I'm not worried. My dad will come and he'll beat you up!"

"I'm your dad."

"Will you quit saying that? You are not my father!"

"Of course I am, don't you see the resemblance?"

"Hell no, I have blue eyes, blond hair, pale skin. You have dark skin, _red_eyes, and brown hair."

"So what?"

"There is no resemblance," Winry said flatly.

"Sure there is!"

"I'm getting tired of talking to you."

"You'll get used to me."

"I don't _want_ to get used to you, I want to get used to my real parents! They are Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye."

"No, they're not your parents."

"Yes they are and you're crazy. I lo…I really like them and I don't want anything to do with you! I want to spend time with them and get to know them. They're great people, they're my parents."

"It hurts me that you're saying this…"

"Randy Erebos?" A voice asked. Randy turned around to see Scar standing in the doorway.

"Yeah that's me, what do you want?"

"This is not your daughter," Scar said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Finally,_somebody_ sees that!" Winry exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. "I was told this was my daughter!"

"You foolishly believed a criminal and the very person that separated this girl from her real mother." Winry's eyes widened, so she was separated from her real family. She wasn't given away by anyone's free will.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Claire Erebos, she was your wife. She perished as well as her daughter that was beside her."

"What?"

"I was in the Ishbalian war, I am a survivor. I saw your wife and daughter killed by a state alchemist."

"My wife and my little girl. They actually _both_ died?"

"Yes…Your daughter's body was not found though."

"Wait…Aren't you the Ishbalian that killed those doctors? Then I'll blame you for my family's death!"

"I should have suspected such a thing." Randy charged toward Scar only to be punched in the stomach. Scar grabbed Randy's back and tossed him against a wall.

"Ouch, that hurts…You're hurting a family man!"

"I'm not sure how you got so messed up, but allow me to cleanse you."

"What?" Scar grabbed Randy's neck and placed his hand on Randy's head. His arm charged up and soon Randy exploded.

"You could have been a little cleaner," Winry said grimly.

"Winry, I can take you to your real parents."

"How about you just untie me and I go to Roy's house on my own. Thanks for the offer though."

"You don't desire an escort?"

"Not from you." Scar shrugged and grabbed Winry. "Hey!" He tossed Winry over his shoulder and picked up a phone. He saw Roy go into a nearby jewelry store so he could call that.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Is Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist there?"

"Uh, yeah he is. Hold on sir." Winry was struggling to get free from Scar's grasp but she could not.

"Hello?" Roy asked. "Roy Mustang speaking, who is this?"

"Dad!" Winry exclaimed, she gasped at what she just let slip from her mouth.

"What? Who is this, is this some sort of prank?"

"Roy Mustang," Scar said.

"Oh, it's you. I have no desire to speak with you."

"I have something you want."

"You better not say Riza."

"No."

"Then who do you have?"

"Winry."

"What! What are you doing with her?"

"Meet me at the warehouse on Ninth Street."

"If you harm her…"

"I will not harm the girl. I will give you the girl."

"Okay, you better not try any tricks, do you hear me Scar!"

"I hear you loud and clear Mustang."

-----------------

Raven stood up slowly as the shadows began to appear for him, "Much better."

"Hey, do you realize who that was you were talking to earlier?" the bartender asked.

"Who was I talking to?"

"You were talking to the state alchemist killer, Scar!"

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but I wasn't listening in on your conversation. However, I would think it'd be good for you to pay for the whiskey this time around." Raven crossed his arms and looked at the man.

"You think so? I thought you said the first cup was on the house. That was the first cup."

"Yeah, but I didn't realize you were partners with a cold blooded murderer."

"So because I know Scar you think I'm his partner?" Raven moved his eyes to look straight ahead.

"Yeah, that's the general idea."

"I see." Raven scoffed and shook his head. "You shouldn't compare me to the likes of such a pathetic bastard. I am in no ways considered his partner."

"Well you were talking rather friendly with him so it's only natural to think that you were his friend."

"I am not friends with a pathetic bastard like that Ishbalian."

"Okay, well since you're also an enemy to Roy Mustang. I'm going to have to ask that you pay for the whiskey."

"You seriously expect me to pay? I thought you said you didn't hear any of the conversation."

"No, I only heard the parts toward the end. I heard things such as Scar's desire to reveal to Roy about his daughter before killing Roy."

"I see. So you did hear that part."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Bastard…"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, you are a liar. You stated simply that you did not eavesdrop and yet you tell me that you did in fact hear that conversation that I held with that damn Ishbalian."

"Should I not have told you that?"

"If you had desired to keep your life, then you should not have told me that you had heard that part."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Raven shifted his eyes to the corner of his eyes.

"Tell me you did not seriously just ask that question."

"I did, what do you plan on doing?"

"You have dared me; you've brought this upon yourself and all of your patrons."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Do you see these?" Raven lifted his hands to reveal the black transmutation circles on his hands. "Do you recognize them?"

"Those are transmutation circles, so what?"

"Do you even recognize my name you fat bastard? Does the name Raven Hawkeye ring any bells for you?"

"No not really."

"I am so amazed…" Raven clasped his hands together and the bartender watched as the shadows turned to spikes and shot right through every one of his patrons. "Now you have seen what I can do and surely you will not forget who I am."

"What the hell! You killed my customers!"

"Wow…You're really an idiot if you're just now seeing that." Raven clasped his hands together and a dark spike appeared before the bartender and pierced through the man's chest.

"D-Damn it…" The bartender fell to the ground and Raven walked out.

"There's your tip." Raven stepped onto the street and sighed. "I should go see if that dumb nut is still alive…" Raven walked to Randy's house fully aware of the fact that he was being followed. Raven walked into the house and saw the blood smear on the wall. "Amazing…Scar killed the guy. Well he did have it coming I suppose. I may as well go find Mustang now. There is after all no reason for him to live. Raven stepped outside of the house and looked over to see Jean Havoc and Maria Ross standing before him.

"Hey there, Raven!" Havoc shouted, "Did I not warn you to stay away from Riza?"

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"Hell yes, you tried to kill her!"

"Oh, is that so? What happened?"

"You used your damn alchemy and tried to suffocate her!"

"Oh, well tell her that I am dearly sorry for the pain that I may have caused for her."

"Yeah. Well, you can think about that when you are in hell!"

"Right…" Raven walked onward and stopped to look at Maria. "Marie, you never should have let Riza learn of her child. Did I not warn you that I would kill you?"

"Who said I broke our promise?" Maria asked, "My hair isn't long."

"Of course it's not Maria. However that doesn't mean you didn't tell her anything."

"What if she didn't?" Havoc asked. Raven sighed and turned around to glance at the two.

"I suppose it makes no difference. However, you two are seriously annoying the crap out of me right now. In case you couldn't tell, I'm a little busy and I need to get somewhere."

"Where do you intend to go?"

"That is none of your business. Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere near my darling niece. I love her too much."

"If you love her then why did you try to kill her?"

"Why did you take her baby away?" Maria exclaimed.

"I don't have any time to talk to you…" Raven clasped his hands together and a shadow spiral surrounded Havoc and squeezed him.

"D-Damn it! This hurts!"

"It should hurt." Raven smirked and watched as Havoc went into unconsciousness. "Now Maria, I have some words I want to talk to you about. The words we must discuss are ones such as betrayal."

"I never betrayed you; I was never for you in the first place!"

"I realize that Maria. I guess it's normal. You should see that shack that you used to live in, it holds my alchemy. In fact, I killed the leader of the Homunculi without even trying to. You should be proud of me my darling child."

"Shut up! I am not your child!"

"What are you talking about? You are the one that made up that pathetic lie about your parents dying. In reality I am your father, your mother was the one that died…"

"In case you didn't know," Maria said with a smirk. "You disowned me thirteen years ago. So I am no longer your child."

"You should never have gone against your own flesh and blood like that."

"I didn't, I just didn't agree with the flesh and blood that happened to be my father."

"I know. You'll regret that decision though." Raven clasped his hands together and shoved a dark spike through Maria's side.

"Ah! Damn!" Maria fell to her knees and looked up.

"I think I'll leave you here to bleed." Raven turned around to find himself surrounded by seven people. "I was wondering when you seven would show up, you've been following me around since I went into that bar…"

* * *

The 10th chapter, drop a review! Oh, and I have another story called "The Sword" It is a Royai and it has no reviews yet. I don't want to have to give up on it, but if I don't know what people think of it, then I can't continue it. Please read it, and review. I expect reviews on that story and then I'll update this one. 


	11. End of the Homunculi

**Attack of the Raven**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.**

**A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.**

* * *

** Chapter 11 (End of the Homunculi)**

"You killed Dante," Envy said with a growl.

"It was like we thought," Greed said as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't kill your leader."

"That was your alchemy in that shack," Lust said with a snarl. "We destroyed that place as well."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"Kill you," Pride stated simply.

"We'll test you, we'll see how you handle us from weak to strongest," Envy said with a smirk.

"Whatever…"

"Gluttony can probably take you down though," Lust said with a chuckle.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with making chow out of this guy."

"Are you possibly referring to _me_ as food?" Raven asked with a low growl. "And you can't possibly expect me to lose to some fat moron like that…"

"Okay Gluttony, take him down," Pride said with his voice dripping with hatred.

"You'll regret your choice. Let's do this, fatso." Raven said quietly. Gluttony stood in the center as the homunculi formed a circle around the two. Raven clasped his hands together and commenced to send dark shadows into Gluttony's mouth. "Well he is pretty much a stomach…However this is a great way to find that stone inside of you that you use to live. Here's what I'll do for you, I'll destroy that stone with all the black clouds going into you. Then I'll shoot you with a shadow spike and then you're done for.

"Gluttony, what the hell are you doing!" Wrath exclaimed, "Close your damn mouth!"

"It's too late bratty kid, he's already swallowed enough of my black poison to kill himself," Raven said with a grin.

"Who are you calling a brat?"

"The only kid homunculus standing around me. Are you ready to see a black explosion because your friend here has just died enough times to be gone forever?"

"C-Crap…" Raven clasped his hands together and black shadows shot out from inside of Gluttony. Then Gluttony exploded and organs blew up onto everyone.

"One down, you're up kid."

"W-What makes you think that I'm the weak one?"

"You just look weak. It doesn't take much to kill you I'm sure. I could just transmute the whole group of you and send you all to the gate."

"Just shut up!" Wrath stepped into the circle and charged toward Raven. Raven punched Wrath in the head and slammed him into the ground. Raven grabbed Wrath by the neck and grinned evilly.

"This will be so much fun. You know I control the shadows. I control the darkness. Just look at the shadow your hair gives off!"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you and Envy over there seem to enjoy long hair. Too bad it could be your undoing."

"R-Release me!"

"No, I don't think I'm going to do that. I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick. I've counted and I believe it takes about twenty deaths to kill you homunculi."

"C-Crap…"

"Oh yeah, you can definitely start worrying now." Wrath watched as all the shadows on the street lifted and turned into several spikes. Raven lifted Wrath into the air. "Goodbye Wrath."

"D-Damn it! Put me down!"

"I'll think about it. . . I thought about it, and I've decided, I'm not doing it."

"Damn you!" Wrath groaned as the spikes started going through him. After several spikes went through Wrath, he turned into a large red liquid.

"Next please, I have somewhere to be."

"He killed Wrath! That's it, you're dead!" Lust exclaimed. "You think you can kill Gluttony and Wrath as if they're nothing!"

"It appears that I just did." Lust growled but stopped as Sloth stepped in the circle.

"Lust, you should remain calm, let me fight for you until you can calm down."

"Great, I get the water woman."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I called you the water woman, is that not what you are? You control water."

"Yeah, but you don't need to call me that!" Sloth quickly turned her limbs into water and attached herself to Raven.

"So you're trying to drown me with your water?"

"That's the idea. Are you trying to act cocky and annoy the crap out of me?"

"No, not really, you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

"I hate you."

"I know, isn't it great? I think it's perfect because I despise you as well. Get off of me." Raven clasped his hands together and Sloth looked up in time to see a dark spike fly into her head.

"Crap!"

"There's one death…"

"What do you think you're going to accomplish with one death?"

"You seem to use water from your body. I'll make it so you can't use that water."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I send the shadows into your body and they replace whatever liquid I desire. Blood, water, whatever. I can also make it completely vanish!"

"Heh…Good luck." Raven shrugged and put his hands together. Sloth's eyes widened as shadows began going inside of her.

"Ah, damn!" Sloth stood up and groaned as she tried to transform.

"Wait until you dissipate into the air." Sloth transformed her body into a black shadow.

"Now that you've done that you will vanish into the air."

"What! No!"

"Heh." Sloth watched as Raven put his hands together. She screamed with panic as she disappeared. "Okay, who's next? I assume it's the spike nail lady?"

"Spike nail!" Lust exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard me perfectly, that's what I said. You like playing with spikes."

"So do you!"

"Yes, but mine are better…" Lust growled and extended her nails. She hit Raven in the side and the shoulder.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!"

"Sure, go ahead and try." Raven grabbed Lust's nails and pulled her toward him. When she neared him, he shoved his hand through her chest and pulled his hand out. "One death."

"I could consider that sexual harassment."

"There isn't a thing you could do about it."

"Why is that?"

"You'd be dead of course." Raven kicked Lust in the abdomen and tossed her aside. "I wish I could control the blubber butt's mouth and have him eat you. Fuzz hair was fun to kill…"

"You have names for every one of us?" Lust asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe." Raven sent a dark spike through her stomach and another through her chest. "You're pathetic, I'll give you that."

"Damn you!"

"I don't know, maybe." Raven sent a dark spike through Lust's stomach and another through her chest. "You're pathetic, I'll give you that."

"Damn you!"

Raven put his hands together and encased Lust in a sphere of hundreds of spikes. "Say goodbye spike nail." She screamed as the spikes shot through her and she turned to bones and red liquid. "Next up?"

"Y-You killed Lust," Greed said quietly. "How could you kill Lust?"

"Simple shark teeth, she was weak."

"How dare you call her weak?" Greed transformed into his ultimate shield, Raven rolled his eyes and sighed in response.

"You don't know the power of shadows, what you look like right now is one of those shadow creatures. You don't even have to be shadow, just be darkness and I can control you. I can even control whatever shadow you have on yourself."

"I'd like to see you try anything on me!"

"You say you're the ultimate shield, right?"

"Yeah."

"So your body is a shield. Guess what, did you not see what I did to the fatso and water lady?"

"What is with the nicknames you arrogant bastard!" Greed charged toward Raven and slammed a fist into Raven's abdomen. He then grabbed Raven and started to toss him into the ground. Raven sent shadows into Greed's chest and threw him aside.

"You really don't know how to fight, I've just noticed that. You fight on rage rather than remaining calm."

"Shut the hell up!" Greed shot up and charged toward Raven.

"Look, you should know that you can't ever hope to kill me. I've just killed the others, what makes you think you can kill me?"

"Simple, I'll rip your filthy head off!" Raven rolled his eyes and sent a dozen shadow spikes into Greed's chest.

"You think it's going to be that easy?"

"I know it would be easy."

"I have the power of all darkness. You don't know what I could do to you!"

"I've just seen your moves…"

"Those were merely small things. You haven't seen anything at all. I can incase you in a box of darkness and you would be absorbed into it and become one with the darkness. Just like what happened to Dante.

"I'd like to see you try that one!"

"Is that a challenge?" Raven raised his eyebrow as Greed began laughing insanely.

"There is literally nothing you can do to me!" Raven sighed as he sent many shadows into Greed's mouth.

"Shut up already and taste black poison." Greed groaned. It was obvious that he was in massive pain from the darkness going inside of him. Soon Greed's shell began to melt away and nothing was left except red liquid.

"Envy, Fuhrer Bradley, kill him!" Maria shouted from the side. Her wound was not major but still painful. Havoc had awakened and was watching the fight.

"Watch who you're rooting for. It could be a hazardous choice," Raven said quietly. Raven looked at Envy and groaned.

"I'm in a hurry spike hair, so I'm going to do this." Raven pressed his hands together and Envy looked down to see a large black shadowy circle underneath him.

"What the hell is this?" Envy exclaimed.

"This is another dimension of sorts. I do hope you'll enjoy where I'm about to send you. You will be going to a place where there is absolutely no light at all. There is no source of light or anything that you can possibly hope to use to create a light. I'm sure you'll enjoy it where you're going for it is surely a place worse than hell itself as men go mad in this place."

"Damn you!" Envy exclaimed. "Damn you, you bastard!" Envy screamed as he began to sink into the ground. "Damn you, if I ever get out of here you are so dead! Do you hear me! I'll kill you!"

"You will never escape; nobody can escape the dark hell I send them to." Havoc and Maria's eyes were wide as Envy sunk and the circle shrunk. "At least you'll live, but you will never be able to see again. I assume you hate me but remember this. You are nothing to me. I hate you more than you could ever imagine. You and every other pathetic person on this damn planet. I will slaughter every one of you and make sure that you each have a taste of death. I think Scar is planning to tell Roy Mustang that Winry is his daughter. I can't allow that."

"What the hell do you care?" Pride asked from behind. "Why do you give a damn if Mustang has a daughter?" Raven smirked and turned around.

"It's with my niece, Riza Hawkeye and I do not support that. I will kill them. I will kill Riza as well."

"You are a despicable, arrogant bastard."

"You should be honored, eye patch," Raven said with a smirk. "You're the last surviving homunculus! Well, on second thought, Envy is still alive. He's just in a world of darkness in which he will never return."

"Damn you, I'll kill you right now and save Mustang the trouble of bothering with you." Pride unsheathed his sword and scowled. "If you kill me then you leave this country without a Fuhrer."

"Yeah, I hear Roy really wants that position, maybe he'll make it with you dead. Of course, I don't intend to let him live long enough to reach that position. There's another thing, when I destroy you I'll work on some bigger goals. Maybe like covering the world in an eternal darkness."

"I would like to see you try that when I shove my sword down your throat!" Pride charged toward Raven and slashed the sword across Raven's arm. Raven groaned Pride brought the sword up and stabbed toward Raven's chest. Raven dodged the attack and transmuted a dark sword.

"You want to fight with swords, then let me show you how I fight with swords." Raven charged toward Pride and slashed Pride's leg. Pride slashed at Raven only to miss and have Raven's sword go through his chest.

"Damn you!"

"It hurts doesn't it? To let darkness into your heart."

"I'll kill you!"

"Good luck with that, Pride." Pride turned around and brought his sword down, Raven slashed Pride's sword with his and cut the sword in half.

"What the hell! My sword's been broken!"

"You sound so surprised about it. It was inevitable when you fought against me."

"It doesn't matter. I'll kill you anyway!"

"I get to take down the great Fuhrer of Amestris, and the homunculus Pride. I never thought I'd get this pleasure." Raven slashed into Pride's chest once more. Pride punched Raven in the stomach then the face. Raven jumped back and sent some shadow spikes into Pride.

"Damn!" Pride started to cough up blood. "You bastard."

"Like I said, I'm in a hurry and I have no time to speak with you. Luckily it hasn't been that long."

"It doesn't matter." Pride stood up straight and glared at Raven with a look of hatred. "I'll still kill you."

"Again, I would like to see you try. I just don't see it happening at all, Pride."

"Your lips keep moving but I don't hear anything coming out."

"So then are you deaf, Pride?"

"Idiot!" Pride charged toward Raven only to have the sword slice through his chest once more. Pride's eyes were wide as a dark box was placed around him.

"No! No, damn it! Damn you!" Pride felt himself being absorbed by the box. Slowly he was vanishing, only to become darkness. The same fate that Dante had.

"Face it Pride, you had it coming to you the second you were created." Soon there was nothing left and Raven stood with his arms crossed. "Now each of you goddamn homunculi are dead, I'll get moving now…" Raven turned to see Roy walking down the street. He smirked as he began walking, "I think I'll follow him."

* * *

There it is, next chapter will be up soon. 


	12. Fights

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Fights)

Scar walked into the warehouse and set Winry down in the center of it. "What are you going to do?" Winry asked.

"I will bring down the biggest state alchemist in the Ishbalian war using you," Scar said quietly.

"That's cheap though! Why are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry; you will die along with him."

'What! What did I do?"

"You are the result of a sin."

"A sin, do you mean what alchemists do?"

"No. I don't mean that." Scar looked around the room for a proper hiding place. He was going to try to sneak up on Roy.

"Then what do you mean, I thought that was why you killed people. Other than my adoptive parents though! Now I find my birth parents and before I get to even talk to them you're going to kill them!"

"Get over it, its God's will."

"No it's not; you're only fooling yourself into thinking that! It's your will and you don't care about anybody else!"

"Either way, you are the result of unwed love."

"A lot of people make love Scar and a lot of people seem to do it before marriage."

"You are still vile."

"How am I vile?"

"You are the devil come to earth."

"What?" Winry raised her eyebrow as Scar hid himself behind a pole.

"Do not tell the Flame Alchemist of this trap."

"You realize how cheap and cowardly you're acting, right?"

"It is not cowardly. It is cleansing the Flame Alchemist of his sins."

"It's murder!"

"That is what Riza Hawkeye says." Winry's eyes widened at the mention of Riza's name.

"What did you do to her? You better not have done anything!"

"Don't worry, she is not dead. She will not die unless she attacks me."

"You realize what you'll do if you kill Roy, she'll come after you!"

"If it happens then I will kill her as well. If she supports the Flame Alchemist then she will have to die."

"She's in love with the man!"'

"She must also be cleansed of her affair."

"What affair, do you mean the one that produced me? If I'm here then that was God's will for me to be here!"

"We will see what God's will is. We shall see if it is God's will for Roy Mustang to live or die. I believe it is dying, you believe it is living."

"God wouldn't have wanted the Ishbal war, but the devil is the one that started it! The Fuhrer was the one that started it and everyone else had to take orders or probably die themselves!"

"I am not here to discuss the Ishbal war with you."

"I don't care!"

"Do you expect to talk me down so I don't kill Mustang?"

"Maybe, I want to talk to my Father!"

"I will let you have some words with him when he arrives, but you shall not alert him of my position."

"Yeah I understand."

Roy ran as fast as he could through the streets. This day was not turning out as well as he wanted, "Damn it Scar, what does he want with Winry?" Roy found the warehouse and kicked the door in, "Winry, are you in here!"

"Roy!" Winry screamed.

"Winry," Roy said with a smile as he started to walk to Winry. "There you are! I was worried. I think Riza might have been upset if she found out you were taken…"

"Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang!" Scar called out. Roy stopped walking and looked around.

"Scar, where are you! Come out here and fight me like a man!"

"That is the result of your affair that sits in the chair before you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What affair!"

"I'm talking about the affair that was between you and your Lieutenant thirteen years ago!" Roy clenched his fists and growled.

"What are you going on about, that child was stillborn!"

"No she wasn't," Winry said quietly. Roy raised his eyebrow and turned toward Winry. "I'm that child. I just found out today actually. I think someone took me away from Riza when she gave birth to me. I own that necklace that on the back has the initials of RH and RM. I am your daughter." Roy's eyes widened and his mouth fell ajar as Winry talked. "When I was talking to Riza before, she mentioned a stillborn child; she seemed to think I was stillborn." Nobody saw Raven slip into the warehouse, Raven growled slightly when he heard Winry speaking.

"Damn, Scar and Winry have told him," Raven said quietly. "Now I have to kill them. I might as well wait for Scar to come out of hiding though."

"I didn't know that Riza's child was alive," Roy said quietly. "I thought it was stillborn. She never even told me herself and I waited for her to tell me. I should have been the one to bring it up."

"Yeah, maybe you should have," Winry said, with a chuckle. Tears were streaming down her face, "Scar's going to try and kill you."

"I realize that, but I'll just take him down when he gets here. In the meantime, let me untie you." Roy walked over to Winry and untied the ropes around him. Winry smiled and gave him a hug. Roy turned around in time to see Scar's hand making its way toward his head. "Crap!"

"No!" Winry exclaimed.

"This is your judgment day Roy Mustang," Scar said with anger dripping in his voice. "This is the day you will die!" Scar placed his hand on Roy's face and began to charge his arm. Everything was in slow motion for Winry; Scar was going to take another parent away from her. She hated him.

"Scar, why are you taking another parent from me? You're a jerk!" Scar did not respond.

"You forget who you're dealing with Scar," Roy said with a low growl. Winry's eyes widened as Roy grabbed Scar's arm and tossed him to the side. Roy snapped his fingers and an explosion of flames hit Scar. Raven watched from a hidden area with a look of amusement on his face.

"Lets see how strong Mustang really is then," Raven said with a chuckle.

"Why do you make it harder for yourself?" Scar asked. Roy had a forceful look on his face.

"I make it hard for you because I have people that I'm not done living for. In case you haven't noticed, I just found out that I have a daughter that I never even knew was alive!" Roy charged toward Scar and grabbed his shirt. Roy lifted Scar off the ground and tossed him into a wall. "Contrary to what you probably believe, unlike most of the other state alchemists, I am among the few who actually exercise. I try not to depend on my alchemy all the time, and why should I since I used it in such a harmful and useless manner."

"So you admit it was your fault?"

"It was not my fault damn it!" Roy clenched his fists and slammed it into Scar's abdomen. Roy placed his hand on Scar's arm, "If I have to, I will rip this arm right off of you!" Roy quickly tossed Scar into the ground.

"Damn you!" Scar pushed himself up and slammed a fist into Roy's abdomen. He then brought his hand up and aimed for Roy's head.

"I don't think so!" Roy dodged the hand and hit Scar with an uppercut. Roy then jumped back and kicked Scar in the chest.

"Ugh! You're dead Mustang!"

"You think I can't handle myself around assassins like you, Scar? Well you are dead wrong." Roy grabbed Scar around the neck and threw him across the room. "I won't kill you but I am going to put a stop to your needless rampage and then throw you in jail not just for murder but for kidnapping as well!"

"I am not the one that kidnapped the girl first, Mustang."

"You still abducted her against her own will and with the intent to do harm, that is the definition of kidnapping." Scar stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Don't make it so hard for you Mustang."

"I'm telling you right now, I don't like having to cause someone harm, but when they threaten the lives of the people I care about then I am afraid that I must be called to action. You have threatened both Riza and Winry, so I must take you down."

"Good luck Mustang." Scar quickly charged toward Roy, he dodged a punch thrown by Roy and hit him in the back. Scar then grabbed the back of him and slammed him into the ground. "Now I will kill you." Scar leaned over Roy only to have Roy's legs shoot up and hit him in the chest and abdomen. Scar was winded as Roy stood up and crossed his arms. Roy groaned as Scar stood up and turned toward him. He was starting to get hot so he took off his jacket and walked over to Scar.

"I didn't see those muscles before," Raven said quietly. "I wonder just how strong that guy is." He watched as Roy and Scar both threw a punch into each other's face.

"Mustang quit fighting and accept your judgment."

"My judgment will be the day I die, and unfortunately for you, today is_not_ that day!"

"What reasons would you have to continue your pathetic life?"

"I have family for one thing, and there is raising a daughter that I haven't even been able to know for thirteen years because of Riza's uncle. I am sorry to have to tell you this Scar, but I am going to have to refuse your offer of killing me. Come back when I have great grandkids and turn 80 or 90. Maybe even one hundred. You're not taking me and forcing me to leave Riza behind! That would cause her too much pain and I cannot allow you to give her that pain."

"I will kill her as well Mustang, you do not have to worry about her being alone for long. Then I will send your daughter to you." Roy's face grew angry at the threat that Scar made for both Riza and Winry so he swiftly brought his leg into Scar's side.

"You will not touch them, do you understand me? Do I make myself clear, Scar? You will stay the hell away from my family!"

"Too bad Mustang, I can promise you nothing but the swiftest of deaths." Scar kicked Roy in the abdomen causing him to nearly fall over. Scar then grabbed Roy's neck and placed his hand on Roy's head. Scar grinned as he began to charge his arm, "Today God's will shall be done." Before Roy could snap his fingers Scar's arm suddenly jerked. A black spike shot through Scar's chest.

"Ugh…So God's will…Was for him to live?" Scar groaned as he stepped back, another spike shot through his head. Roy and Winry's eyes widened as Raven stepped into view and started clapping.

"Bravo, very excellent and thrilling battle," Raven said with a grin. "I haven't been this excited since I slaughtered off the homunculi!"

"Raven Hawkeye, what do you want?" Roy asked as he raised his hand.

"Oh, are you contemplating using your flames to cause me any damage?"

"Well given the fight I just had, I'm a little ticked right now. So yes, if I have to I will fry you to cinders."

"That's too bad; I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"How about this? I want you to go away so I don't have to deal with a dirt bag such as yourself."

"Why must you talk to me like that?"

"I have a simple answer for you, you tried to kill Riza. You tried to kill the woman I love, your own niece."

"Don't worry; I don't intend to do anything to her," Raven said with a sadistic smirk, "yet." Raven charged toward Roy and knocked him to the side. He then grabbed Winry and turned around.

"Damn you, you're a filthy coward, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but it really doesn't matter. You see, I have to do this. I cannot allow Riza or Winry to find out about each other. That cannot be allowed to happen; unfortunately, my pathetic brother wanted you to come back to Riza. What a laugh, you wouldn't have made a good father at all!"

"What are you talking about, let me go!" Winry exclaimed. "He'll make a great father. I've already been living with him for a while. I think he's nice!"

"Shut up, he may be nice but that bastard touched my niece." Raven looked straight at Roy and grinned. "Go ahead and attack me, if you want to harm the girl in the process."

"You're a pathetic bastard," Roy said quietly.

"I believe we've established this." Raven clasped his ands together and sent a black spike through Roy's leg.

"Damn it!" Roy groaned as he collapsed to the ground.

"Well, I've got to run Roy; it was nice chatting with you. Don't worry; I'll take good care of your daughter."

"Damn you Raven," Roy said, as he slowly stood up. "Fight me like a man, will you!"

"Oh, but you're bleeding quite badly from your leg, I'd say you wouldn't be much of a fighter with a wound like that."

"Let my daughter go and then we'll see who can fight."

"You think you can still challenge me? In case you haven't noticed, I just killed Scar. I killed him for you so I think you can just let me go free and not worry about anything."

"You can go home Raven, when you've released Winry."

"No, I'm afraid that's not going to be a possibility." Roy groaned as he took a step toward Raven. "You're still walking, and with that leg?"

"Damn you…I'll kill you!"

"Colonel, he's in trouble!" A voice exclaimed. Roy turned around to see Maria and Havoc standing in the doorway.

"You're back again? Did I not just dispose of you prior to this?"

"You didn't kill us if that's what you're asking," Maria said flatly.

"Let go of the girl," Havoc said quickly. "If you don't, then I have no choice but to kill you."

"I personally would enjoy seeing you try to kill me." Raven sent a spike through Havoc's chest. "I've only ever sent one person in that dark hell that you remember seeing, that was Envy of course. Perhaps I should send you two in there as well?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Was that a challenge? If it was, then I'll gladly take you on it. Besides, you'll never get out unless you kill me."

"Let her go, Raven," Maria said sternly. "Let her go and fight us."

"Shut up you traitor!"

"I am no traitor!"

"Like hell you're not." Raven sent a black spike into both Havoc and Maria. "I don't exactly have time but I will dispose of you here if I have to."

"D-Damn you, how dare you!" Maria quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it toward Raven. "I'll kill you!"

"Do you want to try that? I could just kill the girl right here and now."

"No you won't, you'll release her," Havoc said as he pointed his gun toward Raven.

"The more guns out the more fun this will be for me. Let me drown the girl with the shadows."

"Lieutenants Ross and Havoc, put your guns down," Roy said quietly. His blood was draining quickly through his leg but he didn't care. Maria and Havoc sighed as they slowly lowered their weapons. "Thank you, I do not need to be putting my daughter's life in danger like that."

"You know she's your daughter?" Maria asked with a gasp.

"Yeah, I just found out…"

"Listen, I hate to break things up," Raven said with a sigh. "I can't keep standing here; I'm getting a bit fidgety."

"Shut up and let me go!" Winry exclaimed. "I want to go home!"

"Oh I'll take you home, girl! It won't be the one you're thinking of though! In fact, I would love to get to know my grand niece. Perhaps we will chat for a little bit before I actually kill you."

"Fine, let my daughter go home to Riza and you can kill me," Roy said with a growl.

"Were you not the one telling that insane madman that you could not leave Riza behind?"

"I know that Riza would want to see her daughter, it would make her completely happy. Therefore, I am telling you to release my child to Havoc and Ross, let them take her to Riza and you can kill me. I'm sure you'd be satisfied with that outcome?"

"Right, the second I release her is the instance where you snap my fingers and try to boil me alive. In case you haven't noticed, I care more about killing this girl here than you. So in that case I would not be satisfied at all."

"I would rather you not do anything to either of them, so that may be unfortunate for you."

"Oh don't worry; I'll kill both Winry and Riza. It's the best way to do this. I grow bored of all this talking; I do like this dark room so…" Raven clasped his hands together and suddenly the room grew completely black. When it cleared, Roy saw that Raven and Winry had disappeared. Roy groaned as he turned around and took a step towards his jacket. He took his jacket and wrapped it around his leg so it would stop the bleeding. The bleeding had pretty much stopped by now as the wound wasn't too horrible, but it still hurt. He noticed both Havoc and Maria on the ground unconscious.

"Damn…I need to get to Riza first."

* * *

That's the chapter, the next will be up soon. 


	13. Of Urges and Desires

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Of Urges and Desires)

"Where is Roy?" Riza asked as she stepped outside. "I guess I should probably head to his place, but how am I going to tell him that I have a daughter who is alive. There is that, and the fact that Winry is my daughter!" Riza crossed her arms and sighed as she started walking down the street. "Maybe we can live a peaceful life together, as a family. Or will Roy freak out and not care about me." Riza gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"How could I not care about you in the slightest?" Roy asked from behind.

"R-Sir, what are you doing!" Riza quickly spun around and gasped when she saw blood on his shirt.

"That's not my blood, that's Scar's blood. As for my blood, it's on my leg." Riza's eyes widened as she looked to Roy's leg. She knelt down, took off Roy's jacket, and nearly cried when she saw his wound.

"Did Scar do this to you?"

"No, your uncle did. Your uncle also killed Scar and I'm going to assume by what he said that he also killed off all the homunculi."

"Oh." Riza gingerly ran her finger over Roy's wound.

"It's nothing."

"What are you saying, sir? You're hurt."

"Don't call me sir, Riza."

"I am your subordinate I should call you by your rank and speak to you with respect."

"You want to do that? Okay then Lieutenant, stand up."

"Yes sir." Riza stood up and suppressed the tears in her eyes.

"Our relationship is strictly platonic, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Riza was starting to feel that Roy truly didn't feel the same for her. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, at least not in front of Roy.

"I will never know why. We are equals Lieutenant, maybe not in rank but we are equals outside of rank. Hell, we're practically two halves of one, and you're the better half."

"I don't understand, sir." Riza had her hand up in a salute and was shocked when Roy took her hand and lowered it.

"When and _only_ when we are in the office surrounded by other people are we to call each other by our ranks, Lieutenant. Outside of that office, or even when we're the only ones there, we will speak to one another as equals, am I clear on this?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't appear to have made myself clear, do not refer to me as sir, right now I am not your superior. As for right now you could very well be my superior."

"Yes…Roy…"

"I think you're getting it," Roy's face softened. Riza started to relax somewhat. "Just refer to me as Roy and don't act as one would act with a platonic relationship to a superior. Act as my equal, that is what you are Riza."

"I understand…"

"Okay, now Riza let me ask you something."

"Yes sir."

"Riza," he said, a frustrated tone lilting his voice.

"Sorry, what do you need to ask me Roy?"

"First off, do you know where Raven resides?"

"Yes actually, he lives off of Baker Street in the…black house…"

"Wow, there's a laugh, even his house is covered in shadows. Okay, let's walk." Riza nodded as she and Roy started walking toward Raven's home. Roy of course was walking fast so Riza had to keep up. The place was not far.

"Why are we going to Raven's home?"

"He has Winry with him."

"What!" Riza's eyes widened as Roy's face grew serious.

"Riza, why did you wait so long before telling me that you had a baby? You hid that fact from me even if it was stillborn or not."

"What, y-you knew?"

"Mr. Hawkeye told me long ago that you had a baby. He told me it was a stillbirth. I just found out from Scar that Winry was your daughter."

"Scar knew?"

"I'm going to assume that Raven slipped up and told him. So why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I assumed you wouldn't care about me anymore, I assumed you didn't care about me and therefore wouldn't care to hear about a stillborn child. I never knew she was alive."

"I see…" Roy then grew deathly silent and Riza stared at him, he was walking slightly ahead of her but still close enough to be considered next to her. She swallowed as she eyed Roy in his short sleeve shirt, she couldn't remember seeing Roy in anything other than something with long sleeves. They hid his muscular body well.

Riza started thinking back to the gym that she sometimes worked out at in Central headquarters. There was always some anonymous name at the top chart; the person could lift more than anyone else. Oddly enough, the person could lift more than Armstrong. She started to imagine Roy lifting weights and sweat dripping down his body. Roy looked back to Riza and raised his eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me, do I have something on my face or something?"

"No Roy, there isn't anything on your face." Roy looked away and Riza felt her cheeks turn red hot. Riza looked around to see girls on the side of the street start to swoon as Roy walked past them. She noticed that she was the only girl not ogling him like some sexually deprived fangirl. Yes, that was the term Riza used in her head to describe them, perhaps it was jealousy speaking.

True as it may be, she wanted Roy just as bad if not more. She imagined Roy's masculine arms around her and pressing her close against her body. She shook her head and sighed quietly, she was ashamed to even be thinking like that. She couldn't help but wonder what Roy thought about the fact that she wasn't acting like half the women around him, she wanted to put his jacket on him but figured it wouldn't make any difference to hide the muscles. It wasn't like he could ever care about her; he didn't make any mention about wanting anything to do with Winry.

"I've never liked how these women act, Riza," Roy said quietly. Riza looked up and at Roy when he acknowledged her. He was looking straight ahead so he couldn't see how red her cheeks were. "The way they just gawk at me like some sexually deprived fangirls." Riza raised her eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh as Roy used the term that she had used in her head. "I appreciate it that you don't act like any of these women who fawn at the sight of some man passing by them."

"Right," Riza said quietly. "He says 'some man?'" She thought to herself. She was surprised; Roy wasn't just some random guy at all. He was Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist. He was her Colonel, her superior. That's right women he was hers. Therefore, she didn't gawk and swoon like half the women, or every blasted woman on the street did. However, Roy was definitely not to be considered as just some man.

To Riza he was the world, he was handsome and masculine. Roy was charming, strong, caring, intelligent, stern yet soft. He was everything Riza wanted in a man. She loved Roy and she always had, she didn't know if he knew it but she wanted him all to herself. She didn't appreciate the looks he got from other women and it didn't help that he wouldn't wear his jacket because it was covered in blood. If he would wear it then he would at least get less lust-filled eyes gazing upon him. She of course would admit that she too may have ogled him a bit but truth be told, it was difficult when the man of your dreams was standing before you with a muscular body that you didn't even remember him having.

"Damn women," Roy muttered. He didn't even look at the women who were staring at him; he was annoyed enough as it was. He found out that the woman he loved had a daughter by him that was still alive. She never told him about the fact that she had a stillborn child and he never bothered to bring up the question. He was sure that Riza probably had given up on him long ago, hell; she always called him by his rank and never usually used his name. He loved her and she seemed like she could honestly care less about him. Perhaps he had it coming. He was never able to get back to her and all methods he used were crushed by her bastard of an uncle. It was only natural that she probably never realized he was coming back for her. He probably also realized that she thought he didn't care about her. He resisted the urge to turn around and kiss her as strongly as he could, hell it would probably make the women stop looking even.

"I would have thought you enjoyed them looking at you before?"

"No, I'm frankly not in the mood to have them gawking at me. I never really did care for their stares. I'm a bit out of my element; I don't usually wear short sleeved clothing when I'm out, unless I'm jogging or something."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were so devoted to exercise."

"I always have been. Your uncle actually got me started on that," Roy said grimly.

"He did?"

"I tried to get to you Riza. I would always try to come back and whenever I did, I saw Raven waiting for me. He would always manage to screw things up for me and send me away. I started training my body and working out and before I could try again, I was pulled into the military. Unfortunately the only thing that training has ever gotten me is ogling gazes I receive from women I don't even give a damn about."

"I see." Riza gasped inwardly, so Roy had tried to come back for her. He did care about her and wanted to return. She had honestly thought he left her behind for good and wasn't intending to come back.

Riza let out a breath and gazed lovingly at Roy. Did he care now though? That question burned deep in her mind. She knew that all it would take for her was Roy rejecting her and she would die. She needed him; she wanted him to love her as she loved him. Riza glared at the women that drooled with their lust filled eyes, she couldn't stand the women. She was almost at breaking point; her heart was beating so rapidly that she couldn't take it much longer. She wanted, she needed to know, and she had to know what Roy's feelings were. She knew they were about to go save the child that she and Roy had from when they made love that day. They were about to fight Raven who was literally a dangerous man, more so than Scar. She had to admit though that when she first heard about Scar, the state alchemist killer, she spent the first few days in deep fear.

"He's_so_ handsome," A woman said quickly. Riza raised her eyebrow and glanced over at the woman who spoke. A low growl escaped her throat, a gesture sent to the woman as if to tell her that the woman was about to embark on another person's territory. Riza let out a sigh as her hands clenched the jacket tighter.

"He's the flame alchemist right? That makes him even _hotter!"_Another woman gushed. Roy raised his eyebrow when he heard the statement, he was sure he'd heard that one before. He looked over at Riza to see her remaining stoic. He was not aware of the war that was raging inside of her right now since the women began speaking. Riza calmly and slowly draped the jacket over Roy's shoulders and Roy smiled at the kind gesture.

"She put the jacket on him, he looks even better with it over his shoulders!" A woman exclaimed. Riza resisted the urge to fire a gunshot at the woman. She looked over to Roy and saw that he too was unaffected by the women, that was a good sign in her book. She had to admit though, the jacket did make him look slightly better, and maybe if he put his arms through the sleeve it might make a difference. She chose not to deal with it so she took the jacket off Roy and started to fold it up.

"You took the jacket off after putting it on?" Roy asked.

"I thought I'd fold it up. It's bloody and so it doesn't look so good when you wear it," Riza said calmly. Roy shrugged and looked ahead. Riza needed to know if Roy still held any feelings for her at all. She needed to know if he still felt the flame or if it had died. There was one way to know if Roy felt the same, if she wasn't so afraid of being rejected and having her heart smashed then she would do it. Riza resisted the urge to kiss Roy but she was unsure just how much longer she would go on before giving in and embracing his lips with hers. "H-how much can you lift, sir? I don't remember you lifting weights so much before."

"Are we back to a rank basis, Lieutenant? As you wish. Yes, I do lift weights. I can bench about three hundred pounds."

"He can lift three hundred pounds!" Riza thought. She felt her heart skip a beat, so he could lift more than Armstrong and he managed to keep his muscles from bulging out. Riza was not sure how many times her heart had skipped a beat during this time but she was sure of one thing, Roy could not only take her breath away but he could make her heart stop beating. "That's a lot to lift, I wasn't aware you were this strong."

"That's right," Roy said with a smirk. "I was pretty skinny several years ago and my clothes are pretty much designed to hide the muscles I have."

"He's smirking! It's so hot!" A woman exclaimed. Riza narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh. These women were really trying her patience, just how far could she go before they finally pushed all her buttons. She needed to show these women just who was the dominant one on these streets. Though she had to admit, she loved how Roy wasn't even reacting to the women. It made her feel slightly ashamed that she was bothered this much.

"Yeah, but who's that woman with him? Probably his sister or something," Another said.

"They think I am his SISTER!" Riza thought, as she grew angry. "How dumb are these women?" Roy looked over to Riza and noticed that she retained her calm demeanor.

"Don't let them get to you Riza," Roy said quietly. "They're just stupid. I don't care what they're saying." Roy put his hands in his pockets as he walked on.

"Look, he's got his hands in his pockets; he looks so cool and hot!" A woman exclaimed.

"Okay Mary Sue, relax I think that woman doesn't appreciate that." Another woman said.

"Finally, someone who has some brains," Riza thought.

"Though I must agree with you, he is damn good looking."

"Or so I thought," Riza thought as she let out a sigh.

"Let's talk to him!" Riza raised her eyebrow as several women started rushing toward Roy. She found herself shoved out of the way and then pushed to the ground by several women who began to surround Roy.

"Seriously, back off women," Roy said quietly. Riza groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her body was throbbing since she had been caught off guard. She looked around to see many women surrounding Roy.

"What the hell?" Riza said quietly. "Get off of him!" She figured nobody heard her. "Get away from him, he's not yours!" Riza said quickly as she grabbed a woman and tried to pull the woman away from the group. Instead, the woman glared at her and pushed her away. Riza clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. That was a _bad_ mistake on that woman's part. How long had Riza gone with all the pent up urges. The urges that she had suppressed over the years had been slowly dissipating in the last five minutes but now were completely overflowing. How dare this woman? How dare these women tread on her territory? Did they not see that Roy didn't give a damn about them? Riza was not going to let these women take him from her, that much was sure. Riza felt the urge rising in her throat. She had to know if Roy loved her, if he felt the same way about her as she did. She needed to know if Roy wanted to raise Winry up and if he still loved her as much as he did thirteen years ago, if he loved her more than that.

"You're so handsome!" A woman said.

"Please marry me!" Another woman exclaimed.

"No, marry me!" A woman said quickly.

"How about no," Roy said with a groan. He resisted the urge to set fire to each of the women's heads. It would have been a fun sight to see. Roy looked around but couldn't see Riza anywhere. Perhaps she left to go talk to her uncle by now. It would make since if she didn't want to be around Roy during this attack by the women. Roy wanted to know how she felt about him. She probably didn't care about him anymore. She probably felt uncomfortable around Roy and while he was surrounded by women no less.

"Get off of him; he's not marrying a single one of you!" Riza shouted. Her voice still did not rise above the chorus of women. Riza quickly grabbed the woman that pushed her away earlier by the hair.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Are you Mary Sue?"

"Yes."

"You should have listened to your friend when she said I didn't appreciate your damn eyes ogling my man!"

"What?" Riza tossed the woman to the ground and began shoving her way through the large amounts of women. True there were probably not that many, but it felt like an eternity getting through them. Riza almost imagined her arms growing weary and tired from shoving through the women. She knew it would be improper to pull her gun out and shoot into the sky to make them scatter, as the last thing she wanted was a bunch of screaming pansies running around in fear. She needed to get these women away from Roy and she wanted desperately to kiss him. What would happen when she did? That's what she wondered, she didn't even think about the women as she thought about that. She only felt the fear of rejection slowly seep away as determination grew. Finally, when Roy was in sight, she grinned.

"Please marry me!" A woman shouted quickly.

"No marry me!" Another exclaimed.

"Embrace me with those arms of yours!"

"Those arms are not yours to be embraced by," Riza thought.

"I don't think I want to even touch _you_ with my hands, much less embrace you with my arms," Roy said with a groan. Riza chuckled as she felt her heart flutter for a moment. She felt herself start to be pushed back somewhat.

"Hell no, I am not getting out of here! All these women mean nothing to him, I'll be the one that reaches him," Riza said quietly. "Why am I battling all these damn women for his affection anyway? It's probably inevitable; he'll probably reject me as well." Riza couldn't take the sexual frustration any longer, "Damn it!" She gained a newfound strength and shoved some of the women aside, "He's not yours!" Riza finally got close to Roy; she grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her while forcefully bringing her lips to his. Roy was caught by surprise and the women stopped to stare at them. For a moment all time seemed to stop, tears escaped Riza's eyes as she finally succumbed to her desire to kiss him. When the kiss ended, she held on tightly to Roy's shirt as though if she let go the women would throw her back out of the group.

"Riza…You…"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Roy. I don't know if you still feel the same or not, I suppose I should just disappear into the crowd of women. I didn't realize you tried to return to me, I thought you had given up on me. I don't know how you feel now though. I've set myself up to have my heart broken by you, so if that's the case then I'll let these women take you and I'll never speak of what just happened again. If I have to then I'll accept a full transfer to another place. My heart will be shattered most likely when you reject me but I'll just have to get over that. I'll take care of Uncle Raven and then I'll take Winry home with me and take care of her from here on out. I like her; she's a great girl I've noticed. I never thought she'd be my daughter though. I-I love you Roy, I always have and I always will. Of course, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about me…" Roy would take a little time to recover from the shock, but not before watching Riza let go and disappear through the crowd of women.

* * *

There you go, next chapter may not be as long but this and the next one are pretty decent in the Royai I think you'll find. drop a line! 


	14. A Kiss and Proposals

**Searching**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.**

**A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Kiss and proposals)**

"Damn it!" Roy exclaimed as the women started surrounding him once more. This time the women were actually touching him, "Get off me!"

"Roy, marry me!" A woman screamed out.

"Please, take me!" Another woman shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you women!" Roy exclaimed.

"You're so strong! You're incredibly handsome _and_ you're rich!" A woman said quickly.

"You're the most desirable male in Central!"

"Go after Armstrong, his muscles are bigger!" Roy exclaimed.

"He's ugly, and a show off!"

"Damn it…" Roy looked around for Riza and shouted her name. "Get out of my way you pathetic creatures! What makes you think I want anything to do with you!"

Riza ran ahead and slowed to a walking pace, she had tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away. She didn't know why she ran off. Perhaps the fear of rejection became too overwhelming for her. She had the taste of his lips on hers and she would never forget that. She'd found herself starting to fawn over him she realized that she was getting into the same category as those women. Then she went and kissed him, as all those women would have done. Roy would never appreciate that.

She sighed as she walked on. It was not much further to her uncle's house. She would just have to beat him and get Winry. She would apply for a transfer at work tomorrow if she won. That way she would be out of Roy's hair and of course, out of his life. She felt her chest ache, why had she yearned so long for someone she could never have.

"Why did you run off?" Mary Sue asked as she glared at Riza. Riza turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Riza asked.

"You run in and you kiss the guy. Then you run off."

"He's not just 'the guy' okay. He's Roy Mustang, he's a Colonel and I am…just his subordinate."

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"I am nothing but his Lieutenant, someone he will never hold any feelings for. I as well cannot have feelings for him." How could she say that when she just kissed him, this girl saw it everything, right? So why was Riza blatantly lying, maybe it was just to cover up her actions.

"I think you're lying, if not to me. Then to yourself."

"Shut up," Riza said as she turned around. "I have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, you need to be with that man."

"No I don't, he doesn't care for me."

"You seem to have built a major wall. Do you crave rejection or something?"

"Hell no and that's none of your business!"

"I think it's wrong for someone who loves someone to kiss the person and run off."

"Damn it, I'm not one of those damn fangirls who ogle Roy wherever he goes! Yet I just did what every single one of those damned women would do!"

"You think they would have kissed him with such impressive force?"

"I don't like you. In fact, I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"I've struck a nerve, that's why."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a daughter I need to pick up."

"So you're married?"

"No."

"Divorced?"

"No."

"Engaged?"

"Shut up already! I'm none of those things!" Riza shouted as she turned around. "I have a thirteen year old daughter that I gave birth to and was tricked into thinking she was a stillborn! My Uncle orchestrated everything, All the way to making it so even Roy didn't know anything!" Riza gasped and covered her mouth after realizing what just slipped out.

"So Roy is the father then?"

"My father chased him out but wanted him to return I think. All these years I never told Roy about the baby because I thought she was gone." Riza let the tears start to escape her eyes as she looked away. "All these years I thought Roy didn't care about me or like me. I-I've led myself to believe that. I just wanted to kiss him though, I loved him then and I still do. I know that he doesn't feel the same way and I've prepared myself well for the rejection."

"You have?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I need to go save my daughter." Riza started to run off only to have her arm grabbed. She closed her eyes as she was pulled into a pair of arms. Her hands landed on a man's chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her tightly against his body. She opened her eyes and looked up into Roy's eyes.

"You've really set yourself up for rejection all this time, have you Riza?" Roy asked quietly.

"R-Roy…"

"Damn…If I'd known that then I would have been a hell of a lot faster." Riza blinked and looked past Roy to see all the women behind them.

"You were followed…"

"I didn't notice," Roy said flatly. Riza slowly lifted her hand and groomed Roy's hair.

"Your hair is a mess too and your shirt is a bit ripped." Roy looked at Riza and let out a subtle smirk.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to get out of a swarm of fangirls. Yet they're not as important to me as a certain woman that I've wanted to hold in my arms for thirteen years." Riza started to blush and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Really, and who is that, sir?"

"I don't know Lieutenant, you tell me," Roy said with a full-fledged smirk that made Riza melt. "To think that all this time both of us thought the other had lost all feelings for the other. Here I always thought you didn't see anything in me and I had blamed myself for that."

"Why would you blame yourself?" Riza placed her hands on Roy's chest and sighed quietly.

"I was the one that was never able to get back to you. I thought you must have hated me, hence, you call me by my rank wherever we are."

"I always did that as a term of respect!"

"Yeah, I know. Your first reaction upon meeting me again had been a little intimidating. I figured you must have felt worse toward me when you had been pregnant, and then had a stillborn child. All these years I had decided to keep my fat mouth shut and see if you ever brought up the subject. I should have brought it up myself seeing as how you seem to think I would have rejected you because of that." Roy held his smirk as he placed his finger underneath Riza's chin.

"I…I thought…"

"You should know that what we did thirteen years ago was about love. It wasn't a stupid game of hit and run. I loved you then, I love you now and I have loved you all this time.

"I'm not sure what to say, Roy…"

"In thirteen years Riza, I've wanted to take you in my arms and hold you close. I've wanted to embrace your lips; I've waited thirteen years for the chance to kiss you. I never got the opportunity only because you always seemed like you didn't like me. Since even when we were alone together, you called me by my rank."

"I only thought!"

"No, don't worry about it, since you don't know what to say, I will. Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, I love you and only you. I've always loved you and I always will. You and I have a daughter that I just found out was alive. I'm guessing you found that out as well. If you look in the pocket of that jacket you have folded up, you will see that I bought you something from the jewelry store. However, right now, you are a little tied up. So saving time, rather than letting you loose and running the risk of you running off again…"

Roy paused to smirk and Riza rolled her eyes and chuckled. She playfully slapped Roy and felt her desire to kiss that smirk of his rising up in her chest. Roy gazed into Riza's eyes. He knew she longed to kiss him and he needed to kiss her once more. He could not wait another second in time to kiss her. "I think I'll just hold you in my arms and show every fangirl in this area just who the woman is that has me hooked on her."

"I don't know how you can make a corny line like that sound so damn romantic…You've always done that…"

"The situation calls for it Riza. The situation also calls for the one thing you have most likely desired for thirteen years." Riza's eyes widened briefly. As if by habit she closed her eyes as Roy lifted her on her toes and brought his lips down onto hers. For a moment in time, two of them shared a fiery and passionate kiss like no other. Riza felt the flame that flickered in her soul grow as Roy's kiss fed her burning passion.

In Roy's strong arms, she felt sure that this was the place she most desired and needed to be. The flames of desire and passion that had been suppressed and crying to be let out for so long finally shot up. Riza felt a warm and tingling sensation going up her spine. Only for a brief second did she boast in her mind about winning Roy from all the other women. Now with this kiss they knew just how the other person felt, it was obvious that their love for each other was stronger than it had been at any moment of time. This was the heights and depths of their love for one another and their love would grow stronger as they fell deeper in love.

"I told you that you loved him," Mary Sue said quietly but with a grin. She and every other woman stood and gazed back at the couple. The hungry look that had been in both Roy and Riza's eyes was still there when the kiss ended. That is to say, it was not the same hungry look of longing but a look of desire, love, protection and several other things. It was a look that both were hungry to stay by each other's side for eternity.

"Roy…" Riza was breathless.

"Riza, you really do take my breath away. You're simply the most breathtaking, stunning and beautiful woman on this earth and I love you. Since you still seem at a loss for words, how about I give you some words, I love you and yes."

"I do love you Roy, but what is the yes for?"

"For when I give you that ring that's in my jacket at the moment and ask you a question that I'm sure you've been yearning for since we were both so young and so much in love. Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, I want to take you as my bride and I want you to know that I will love and cherish you forever. Nothing, not even your damn uncle, will keep me away from you this time." Roy let out a smirk as Riza felt her heart stop for a minute. Riza stood there almost frozen in time as she gazed into Roy's warm chocolate eyes. "Riza, you appear to have stopped breathing. Should I kiss you again and then ask you to be my wife once more?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean. You can do all three…"

"All three, but I only suggested two things just now Riza."

"No…Yes to those things…Yes you may and should kiss me again! No it's not necessary to ask me to be your wife again even though I love that phrase so much right now, but it's not necessary because…Roy Mustang I will gladly marry you!"

"That's what I thought." For a minute, they heard all the women that had been watching them cheer for them. Riza thought that normally people might be a little thrown off and uneasy to have many women staring at a very intimate moment in their lives. Riza however did not care and Roy didn't seem to mind because at that moment they didn't worry about the women.

Riza noticed Roy's hand leave her waist while his other held her in place. The hand moved to his jacket that lay on his arm, there was a bulge in the jacket and she suspected that was the thing he bought. His hand moved around to find the pocket that held the one item that had eluded them for so long. Roy held his gaze into Riza's eyes as she held her gaze as well. Without missing a beat, Roy pulled out a small black box and moved it to Riza's hands that rested on Roy's upper chest. Roy gestured for her to open the box and Riza gingerly took the box and held it in her hands. Riza's hands began to shake as Roy smiled.

"Roy…Is this…"

"Open it love, find out for yourself," Roy whispered softly. Riza nodded with determination and as if dropping the box would mean the end of her life, she slowly and carefully opened it. A simple and beautiful diamond ring shone in the light, she was sure she heard all the women sigh and awe when the box opened.

"So dreamy…" One girl said. Riza glanced over at the girl for less than a second before she glanced back and gazed at the ring that rested in its soft and cushiony home. Mary Sue rolled her eyes and gestured for the women to remain silent. This was not a movie. It was real life. Everybody watched as though if the slightest thing were to be done wrong then everything would just shatter.

"Let me take this ring and give it to a new home," Roy said softly. With his free hand he lifted Riza's hand up, she held her hand in place as Roy took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. Riza's lip quivered and her body shook with joy as Roy moved his hand around her waist once more.

"Riza Elizabeth Mustang, I like the sound of that," Riza said with a smile.

"Of course, that's why you had 'Mrs. Riza Mustang' written on a piece of paper sitting on your coffee table at your house," Roy said with a smirk.

"Y-You saw that?"

"I try to be an observant person."

"I love you Roy. But first we have something important to do."

"You're right. We need to go and save your…no, our daughter from that beast that is called your uncle." Riza nodded as Roy moved his arms from around her waist.

"Yeah, let's get Winry back." Riza said and they made their way to Raven's home.

* * *

There is the chapter, I wonder what'll happen next! Stick around. 


	15. Raven Escapes

Searching

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Raven Escapes)

Ed groaned as he opened his eyes, "My head. What the hell just happened?" Ed pulled himself up and walked out of the alleyway that Raven threw him in earlier. Ed saw Havoc and Maria walking by, they looked like they had been beaten up. "What happened to you guys?"

"Raven Hawkeye got to us," Havoc said, with a groan.

"Who is that?"

"Riza Hawkeye's uncle."

"Oh…"

"He was the one that took her baby," Maria said quietly.

"You mean Winry!"

"You know?" Maria and Havoc looked at Ed and raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, I just recently found that out."

"Have you seen Roy or anybody?" Havoc asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. I was hit by this strange guy just before going to see Winry."

"That was probably Raven."

"He got us too," Maria said. "We aren't the only ones he got."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"We just watched him killed each of the homunculi one by one. Other than Envy, he got sent to some strange dimension."

"Yeah, and he also got Scar and Winry," Havoc said with a groan. "I'm not sure what happened to Roy, we were knocked out."

"So the Colonel met him also?"

"Yes, and Roy knows that Winry's his daughter now. I'd imagine Roy went after him."

"Crap! Then the Colonel needs my help!"

"No he probably doesn't need help. I think he can handle Raven."

"You say that but the man took down all the homunculi _and_ you guys."

"What do you expect to do if you could get to him Edward?" Maria asked. "It's not like we know where Raven would live or anything. Riza probably does but it's safe to assume she's with Roy…If not then…"

"Don't think like that," Ed said as he crossed his arms. "I don't think Riza would be with Raven."

"I'm trying to remember something," Maria said as she rubbed her forehead. "Something Raven told me thirteen years ago."

"What's that?" Havoc asked.

"It was about Riza. Let me think. . . Oh yeah!" 

-_Maria's Flashback-_

"I hate flames Marie," Raven said as he stepped into Maria's bedroom. Maria looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"Why did you make the sudden outburst, Raven?" Maria asked as she set her book down. She was thirteen and hated the fact that a cruel man like Raven was her father. He forced her to do so many things against her will. He taught her the schoolwork she needed and she almost never left the house.

"My pathetic brother, Astor decided to fight with me."

"Who won?" Raven glared at Maria and slowly walked over to her. "Astor won, right?" Raven growled and punched Maria in the face.

"Don't assume things like that Maria!"

"Damn you!" Maria's hand was on her face. She hated her father more than anything else in the world.

"My shadows can easily snuff out his flames, but that student of his was with him…I hate that filthy rat that studies under him!"

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"Astor believed his student is learning something. I didn't agree and thought the bastard should leave. That kid has no business being in the Hawkeye house!"

"So did Uncle Astor beat you up?"

"No, I told you, I easily snuffed out his fire. Though he was difficult, I will admit that. It was that damn student of his that scorched me!"

"Oh..."

"I almost beat him too though. He was on the ground but I was weak from the fire and blasted light."

"Isn't that natural? Darkness and light are complete opposites. However, flame isn't light. It shouldn't have affected you then."

"No, of course it's not. That wife of Astor, the one that died several years ago, she was a light alchemist."

"Yeah, what did she die of again?" Raven grinned and looked at Maria.

"The powerful light alchemist was murdered by me of course. You know you are not to ever speak of it."

"Okay, but what is your point anyway?"

"I had knocked the student unconscious and that brat of a daughter Astor had walked into the room. She put her hand on one of the transmutation circles in the room and the lights shined so bright that all the darkness and shadows in the room went away! The sun even grew hotter and I could feel the temperature go up. The next thing I know I'm getting a bunch of electricity flowing through my body. I was lucky Astor and the student were both unconscious because if they used their flame alchemy with the lights and sun so bright then their fire would have been worse."

"I didn't know Astor's daughter was an alchemist."

"Astor tells me she will almost never use it. She doesn't like alchemy all that much and there's no reason for her to use it. Light, or electric alchemy, does not mix with dark or shadow alchemy. Thankfully I never have to worry about her using it on me."

"She just did…"

"Yes, but that was merely because her father was in trouble. Besides, she'll probably forget all about it because she never practices with it. It is possible for an alchemist to remain an alchemist but forget that they're capable of alchemy."

-_End Maria's Flashback-_

"So do you think Riza can perform alchemy?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to her about alchemy once and she didn't seem to mention ever being able to use it. She probably can but doesn't even remember it," Maria said quietly. "It could probably bring Raven's defeat that's for sure. Raven can use the shadows to stop his bleeding and use them as a bandage for his wounds."

"So that's why he's so difficult to kill off!" Havoc exclaimed. "Fuhrer Bradley and the other homunculi had cut him up quite a bit but when we saw him in the warehouse he had no wounds at all!"

"He probably had time to heal them," Maria responded. "Plus, even if Riza knew she could do alchemy, she wouldn't use it."

"Are you sure of that?" Ed asked quickly.

"Positive. Don't you see how she never uses her guns? Well she rarely uses her guns. As far as I know, I haven't seen or heard of Riza using alchemy since that day."

"Oh, well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You, surprising as it is, are Raven's daughter. Don't you use any alchemy at all?"

"No!" she growled out. 

"Okay…Just asking." Ed was a little taken aback by the tone of Maria's voice. Even if she could, he figured she would deny it since she doesn't like the fact that she was Raven's daughter. She had changed her last name several years ago even.

---------------

"What are you going to do to me?" Winry asked as she tried to move her arms. She had been tied up in a chair and Raven was sitting on a couch with his hand to his forehead.

"I'm trying to think! Don't you know how to shut up and stop yammering?" Raven exclaimed. Raven stood up and crossed his arms.

"Why do you hate my parents? Why won't you let me see them?"

"They don't deserve to have you. You are the product of that whore and that bastard getting together."

"Don't call them that!" Raven looked down at Winry and smirked. He then walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink. 

"Y-You don't think I could have a drink do you?"

"Why should I bother to give _you_ a drink?" Raven asked as he held the water in his hands.

"Oh, I don't know . . . because I am thirsty maybe?" she said, a hint of sarcasm gracing her tone. 

"You'll get over it."

"If you're going to kill me anyway, then what's wrong with giving me a drink?"

"I don't have a sympathetic bone in my body. I hate everything from my own brother all the way to this damn country's government!"

"That's a broad scope of hatred…Why do you hate the country?"

"Do I seriously have to explain that to you?" Raven raised his eyebrow and saw Winry shrug. She needed to talk to him so she could at least prolong her death sentence. If she could keep him talking then perhaps Roy would get there in time.

"I don't know. I'm just interested in it…"

"It's just the way I was raised. Well, more the way I grew up. I grew up to hate everything. I was the older sibling and my brother always got the better treatment! It's always been like that. My brother was always the great one. " Raven walked over to the couch and sat down roughly. He stared Winry in the eyes, the cold stare made Winry shiver somewhat.

"That sounds horrible. So you let jealousy get the better of you."

"If I let that happen then I would have been more apt to kill that damn avuncular with the name Envy. You see, Astor got everything. He got the better treatment all the way to the women. His wife was beautiful even, I…I never got married. Instead I had a daughter with a woman that I didn't even care about."

"Oh…"

"While Astor lived in the lap of luxury I was living my days in my room. I always heard praises given to him and every damn time I did something, I would be scolded. I raised my alchemy up on my own while my brother was a bit showy with his. I was mistreated in school and constantly beat up on."

"So what, you could have just gotten over that…"

"Good point girl. However once you start with something it tends to become habitual. Almost like a second nature to some."

"So what did you do?"

"I said Envy was the only person that I sent to that shadowy hell, but that was wrong." Raven stood up and walked to a window. He sighed as he took another drink. "One day I had enough. I went to school and performed my shadow alchemy. The hole appeared underneath the building and it sunk into the black pits."

"You did all that?"

"Yes. That was only the beginning, but that was the point that I started to deal with vile behavior."

"What else did you do?"

"One night I arrived home and decided to put my brother in his place somehow. I decided the best way was for me to be an authority figure. In the night I used my alchemy to let the darkness engulf my parents. They did not get sent to a dark hell, they merely vanished into the night. Really what happened was they were eaten by the shadows, some people say it's becoming one with the shadows…"

"You sound like you have powerful alchemy."

"Those are techniques I don't use often. One technique that I use is where the shadows will swirl around someone and start to suffocate them. What I did to the school was send them to another dimension, what I did to my parents was cause them to be eaten by the darkness. What I tried to do to Riza was suffocate her in the shadows."

"You tried to kill my mother! Your niece!"

"Yes." Raven sighed and looked out the window, he raised his eyebrow when he saw several women standing near a couple that he could not see very well. "I can usually drown or poison someone by literally feeding them darkness. I did that to Gluttony. I can turn someone's blood into shadows and cause it to diminish and we all know what happens when you have no blood in you."

"You die," Winry answered. 

"Exactly, my most commonly used alchemy though is turning the shadows or darkness into spikes and shooting them through people."

"Ouch…"

"That is the one you saw. It is how I killed Scar."

"Yeah"

"One type of dark alchemy I use is to turn the lights out and turn out the sun. It makes everything go dark so it gives me a chance to escape from sight or attack someone when they are not looking."

"Oh…Well that's pretty strong alchemy that you have Mr. Hawkeye!"

"Do yourself a favor, if you want to live longer, don't be a suck up." Winry gulped and nodded her head.

"So, was it you that took me from Riza?"

"Yes, although at first it was Astor who didn't want her to bother with having a child. However when he tried to have a sudden change of heart, I had to teach him a lesson. I gave him a disease. I made it slowly take years for the darkness to vanish in his body and basically soak up his blood. 

"That's horrible!"

"Whatever." Raven turned to look at Winry and sighed. "I never did like your father. I never liked your mother. When they made love and she was pregnant. I had been the one who wanted to have her get rid of the child. When Astor started to be in a forgiving mood, I just couldn't hear of it. So I had the midwife use a little alchemical trick on some random fluid, it would put the mother to sleep and allow for use of delivering the baby quietly. I took a picture of my cousin, Connie Rockbell's stillborn infant and we gave that picture to Riza and took you to my cousin."

"I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to say that you're a jerk."

"That would be pretty pointless. It is just as pointless as that military government is and as pointless as talking to you."

"Oh…Well I apologize for that then. However, you took away so much from my real parents!"

"Again, I don't give a damn. Also you may find it interesting to know that I kept your father away from Riza until Havoc took her into the damn military."

"So that's how they met up again, how romantic. To meet up in the military."

"You're talking to me about those two being romantic. I don't care for anything that is romantic and you should know that."

"Sorry, a girl can have an opinion."

"You're pathetic, I hope you realize that. You talk as if you expect that you will not die."

"Well, I haven't died just yet…"

"That is true, but I grow tired of talking to you. I grow tired of your voice and your face. Your hair looks so much like Riza's that it's pathetic! You shouldn't have bothered to search for your mother. I made it my goal to make sure you two never found out about each other and if you did, I would kill you and Riza. I frankly don't care what happens to Roy."

"What will you do when you're done with me?"

"I'll probably take down the government."

"Oh…"

"Okay Winry, I hope you're ready to die. How do you want it, quick and painless or slow and agonizing?"

"Do I really get an option?"

"No."

"I didn't think so…" Raven started to put his hands together when the door blew off the hinges. Raven looked back to see Roy and Riza standing in his doorway.

"Don't even think about touching my daughter!" Roy shouted.

"Great. . . It's you again…" Roy had his hand raised and Riza held out a gun. Winry was grinning because Roy and Riza had finally arrived. "Damn girl talks too much. I should have just killed her."

"Riza, go over to Winry and keep her safe. That is where your post will be!"

"Okay," Riza said as she ran past Raven and stood next to Winry. 

"Heh, it doesn't matter," Raven said quietly. He slowly started walking toward Roy. "Perhaps putting them together would be a good idea, let them talk until they die."

"They won't be the ones dying," Roy said with a sneer.

"You're right, you will be. What was that shiny piece of junk on my niece's finger?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that if you intended on marrying my niece, then you shouldn't have come to my house. Unless of course you were seeking my blessing. In that case I should give you my answer!" Raven clasped his hands together just as Roy snapped his fingers. Two separate types of spikes hit both men. A fire spike slashed Raven's stomach and a shadow spike slashed Roy's abdomen.

"Are you really getting married?" Winry asked to Riza as Riza untied her. Riza smiled softly and nodded her head. "That's amazing! So, what will happen then?"

"I'm going to move into Roy's home."

"I've already moved in…"

"That's great then!" Riza untied Winry and both watched the battle with concern on their faces.

"If you want to fight then you should."

"I could fight but I need to protect you as well." Roy snapped his fingers causing a flame spiral to surround Raven. Raven smirked and sent the shadows to engulf the flames, but the fire had already burnt some of his body.

"Those flames seem far too cool to actually burn me very much," Raven said, as he caused black clouds to surround Roy. Roy leaped back and snapped his fingers sending a blast of fire into Raven. Roy snapped again and Raven saw several fireballs around him. "Crap…" Roy snapped and the fire slammed into him. Raven charged toward Roy and punched him in the abdomen before kneeing him as well. Roy swiftly kicked Raven in the side.

"I won't bother keeping you alive," Roy said with a scowl. "You don't deserve to live!"

"You think so?" Raven asked with a smirk. Raven leaped back and clasped his hands together causing several black spikes to surround Roy.

"Crap!" Roy quickly shielded his face and jumped out of the way in time to avoid being hit by all the spikes.

"You got lucky. Let me try that again." Roy felt a sharp pain in his arm as a spike slashed him. Raven then grabbed Roy and slammed him into the floor. While on the ground, he was kicked three times before managing to trip Raven and push himself up.

"Coward, you can't wait for your opponent to get up first?" 

"I learned quite a bit when I watched your fight with Scar. I'm pretty sure that if I let you get up, it will prove hazardous." Roy was actually out of breath and holding the arm that the spike slashed. He knew the arm would be fine but right now he couldn't use it very well and unfortunately, it was his good arm.

"So I take it you're an observer as well?"

"Of course I am." 

"Then have you managed to observe Riza fighting alongside of me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Sure, Riza fight with me!" Riza nodded and ran next to Roy. Roy dashed past Raven while punching Raven with his good arm. Raven turned to glare at Roy only to be shot in the arm by Riza's gun. Raven growled lightly, he couldn't attack one without being hit by the other. Roy snapped his fingers and scorched Raven.

"Damn it!" Raven shouted. He jumped back and smirked as he clasped his hands together. Shadows shot up from the ground and surrounded both Riza and Winry.

"No!" Roy exclaimed. 

"Bye now, I have some wounds to heal. This house will vanish in the shadows, bye." Raven turned and fled the house.

"Get back here you coward!" Roy shouted. Roy saw the shadows around Riza and Winry disperse. Both fell to the ground unconscious, Roy growled as he saw the lights in the house growing dimmer. "Crap!"

* * *

There's the chapter, just wanted to let you know that Goldacharmed has helped me with some of the ideas up to this point in the story. Read some of her stories, they are great! Thank you to those who enjoy this story and are reviewing, the next chapter should be up soon.


	16. Treatment and Surprises

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Treatment and surprises)

Roy quickly grabbed Riza and Winry and hefted them over his shoulders. The fact that one of his arms was injured was not very helpful. Roy saw Riza open her eyes slightly and groan, "Riza are you alright?" She made no response. By how she was breathing it appeared as though she was asleep. Her eyes were only slightly open but her hand moved around. Roy looked out the door and saw a large black hole on the ground, the house was sinking with them inside! "Crap!" Roy felt Riza's finger swipe some blood and draw a transmutation circle on his chest. "What the hell?" Riza touched the transmutation circle and the black circle outside turned white, Roy raised his eyebrow and noticed the house start sinking much slower. Roy took that and the fact that the light was fading as a hint to get the hell out of the house. Roy quickly ran out of the house just as the white light vanished. Ed, Maria and Havoc were running up the street.

"Roy, what happened!" Maria exclaimed as Ed and Havoc helped lay the unconscious women on the grass of another yard.

"I don't really have any clue," Roy said with a sigh. Roy looked over to see the house disappear into the black abyss. 

---------------

Inside the abyss an effect had taken place when Riza turned the light on. Envy saw a bright light shine in the abyss and he could see everything. He saw many dead people that had been sucked into the hole.

"What, light has come!" Someone said. Envy saw one person stand up from the mass of bodies.

"How long have you guys been here?" Envy asked.

"Many years, we were sixteen when our school was pulled in thirty four years ago."

"How did you live so long?"

"I found food."

"That's the first time you said _I_ instead of 'we' does that mean?"

"It's dark I wouldn't know what I've eaten."

"Yikes! Just how many people were in your school when it was sucked in?"

"A few thousand people were in the school." Envy crossed his arms and sighed.

"We should find a way out of here." Envy looked toward the light and saw part of a house hanging out of a hole. "We can probably get out that way!"

"Yeah, let's get out of here!"

"How many people are left?"

"I think I'm the only one…"

"Understandable, so you don't mind if I go ahead and kill you before getting the hell out of this place?"

"Sorry, can't let you do that."

"Whatever." Envy and the man ran toward the light only to find it growing darker, "No! No I am not getting stuck with some damn cannibal!" Envy groaned as the light vanished completely. "Damn it became dark again…"

--------------------

"I would imagine Raven thinks we're gone now," Roy said quietly. He was sitting on the grass, he took off the shirt and used it to press against his wound and stop the bleeding.

"Colonel, may I ask a question?" 

"Sure," he said. 

"Is that an engagement ring on Riza's finger?" Roy looked at Riza and smiled.

"Of course it is, why do you think I went to the jewelry store?" 

"You proposed to her, finally?"

"Yes. I love her and in case you haven't noticed we have a daughter."

"I'm so happy for you two."

"I agree with Lieutenant Ross, it took you long enough," Havoc said with a smile.

"Yeah, it did." Roy looked back to where the house had once been and crossed his arms. "I don't really know what just happened."

"Yeah, once you start sinking in Raven's abyss you aren't supposed to be able to escape. What's with the transmutation circle on your chest?"

"Riza was barely conscious when she drew it and did something to that abyss."

"She has alchemical capabilities," Ed said quietly. "Lieutenant Ross explained it." Roy looked to Ed and raised his eyebrow. "Apparently she does not like to use it, but she may know a lot about alchemy. The last time she used it was apparently during some fight that Raven had with you and Mr. Hawkeye when she was thirteen."

"She has light alchemy sir," Maria said quietly. "Otherwise known as electric alchemy, this alchemy can counter Raven's dark alchemy."

"Amazing, I don't remember ever seeing it before," Roy said as he looked to Riza.

"Raven mentioned that you were unconscious when she used it."

"He told you?"

"I was sort of a prisoner in his house. I was also a midwife."

"You were a midwife? Were you Riza's midwife?"

"Yes." Maria had a look of shame on her face, "But I didn't want to lie to her and tell her that her child was stillborn, honest!"

"It's okay Ross," Roy said as he placed his hand on his knee and pushed himself up. "The past is over and done with. You are not at fault for that trick, if you say that Raven was controlling you then by all means do not feel like it was your fault."

"Thank you sir."

Roy looked over to Winry, she, like Riza, was breathing normally so there was nothing to worry about. "You were not the one that took her away from Winry."

"How do you know that? How do you know I didn't just give her to Astor and Raven?"

"Did you give them the baby or did they take her from you?"

"They actually took her. I was going to tell Riza the truth but Raven came in and stopped me."

"Then it was not your fault Ross. It is Raven's fault for even bothering to go through all the trouble. Raven's the one that kept me away from Riza until she came into the military."

"You'd have to thank Havoc for that." Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over to Havoc.

"I was the one that got her away from Raven and brought her to the military academy," Havoc said as he crossed his arms. "I had a little fight with him the day we left. He didn't use any of his shadow alchemy on me though. I was one of the lucky ones."

"Yeah," Maria said calmly. "One of the ones that Raven was actually slightly afraid of probably. He never threatened you with your life. He cut my hair and threatened to kill me if I ever told Riza anything about what he had done. Denny and I managed to tell Riza without him knowing. He said if I ever grew my hair long again that would be a sign of my betrayal and he would come after me then."

"That's harsh treatment," Roy said quietly. "Why do you know so much about him anyway?"

"Maria Ross is not my real name sir," Maria said quietly. "Well Maria is, but my birth name was Maria Arlette Hawkeye."

"You're Raven's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Arlette is a nice name, it means Eagle…"

"Yeah that's why I kept it. Of course I changed my last name to Ross, I liked that name. It was my mother's maiden name. Raven never married her and he killed her once I was born."

Roy put his hand on Maria's shoulder and smiled. "You're free, you've been free since you joined the military or maybe even before that. Raven doesn't have a hold on you anymore. Your middle name fits you perfectly as the Eagle is symbolic of freedom. Don't let guilt pull you down either, Winry's with us and that's what is important. You could do nothing back then when Raven had you under his thumb and you only allowed fear to keep you from doing what was right until the day you swallowed it and told Riza about her baby. You're a free woman so I suggest you forget the past and, as corny as it sounds, spread your wings and take flight."

"Well, that was a little corny, but thank you sir, it was meaningful."

"I'm glad."

"Do you think you could put on a shirt or something though?"

"Why? Does it bother you or something?" Roy's voice had a sarcastic tone in it. He didn't really want to put his bloody shirt on or his blood covered jacket.

"Hey, I have a roll of bandages I carry in my uniform pocket," Havoc said as he pulled out a roll of bandages. "Let's put these on your wounds."

"We should clean the wounds first," Maria said quietly. They hurried to the house that was next to Raven's home and knocked on the door. An elderly woman stepped outside the door and smiled. "Hello Miss, we hate to intrude but we'd like to get our friend cleaned up and was wondering if we mig..." The woman looked to Roy and the others with wide eyes and interrupted Maria.

"How did you all get so bloody!" The woman exclaimed. "Come, come inside!" The woman ran back into the house. "Henry! Hurry up we need to get some medicine!" The woman came back to the door and gestured them to come inside. 

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am."

"You're welcome, but you're wounded as well!" An elderly man stepped out with some medicine and bandages. "Let's take the women in one room and take care of the men in another!" Henry nodded as they took Riza and Winry to a bedroom before going into another room."

"Okay young man, this may sting a little," Henry said to Roy.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine," Roy said as he rolled up his pant leg.

"That's actually a nasty wound on your leg there young man! You also have one on your waist and arm, we have some work to do." Havoc and Ed began to snicker. "You two are next!"

"I didn't get hurt!" Ed said quickly. 

"We'll still have to check you for any wounds." Henry cleansed Roy's leg wound with some water before putting some medicine on it. Roy barely winced as the medicine had a slight stinging effect. Henry wrapped the bandage around Roy's leg and took the same steps for Roy's arm and waist. "You must be tough to withstand such painful looking wounds."

"They're not that bad," Roy said as he crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm unconscious or anything. Thank you very much sir."

"Gladly," Henry said with a smile. He looked over to Havoc and Ed and pointed toward Havoc. "You, you're next, you don't look so injured."

"Okay, thank you," Havoc said as he sat where Roy had sat. Havoc took off his shirt and Henry gasped at the wound in Havoc's waist. Henry cleaned it with some water and put medicine on it before wrapping some bandages around him. Havoc thanked the man and stood up. 

"Okay, you there young man, you're next!" Ed nodded as he sat down on the bed. Henry checked him for wounds and didn't find any. "You weren't injured in a fight or anything? Also, did you guys come from a gang fight?"

"No," Ed said quietly. "We're military officers and we came on orders to take down an enemy. The women you saw were knocked unconscious, but they shouldn't have any major wounds. Two of them were officers and the other is the Colonel's daughter."

"Who is the Colonel?" Henry looked over to see Roy raise his hand. 

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and the elder of the unconscious women is Lieutenant Riza…Mustang. The younger of the two is our daughter Winry Mustang."

"Okay I understand. How did your daughter get involved though?"

"The enemy we needed to take down kidnapped her."

"Oh, I see. So that's how you became so wounded?"

"Yes sir. That man is an alchemist as well, did you not see the house next to you sink in the ground?"

"I saw through the window, but that's all. It didn't phase me much because there's always weird things going on around here. "

"Okay."

"I was hit in the head by the guy," Ed said quietly as he crossed his arms. "Knocked unconscious too. I didn't get to fight him either."

"You were hit?" Henry asked. "Then perhaps we should bandage your head."

"There's no reason for that!"

"Fine. You all seem to be in good health."

"Can I get you a shirt?" Henry asked while looking at Roy.

"Yes please, and could you make it long sleeved?"

"Yes, you may keep the shirt as well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

-------------------

Maria smiled as she sat in a chair and looked at Riza and Winry. "I'm May by the way," The elderly lady said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Lieutenant Ross."

"Do you care to explain what happened to your group?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the man that had the most wounds, and his wife Lieutenant Riza Mustang were responding to the abduction of their daughter." Maria felt that she shouldn't reveal that Roy and Riza were not yet married and had a thirteen year old daughter. There were reasons that might be looked down upon and the elderly folks might not be so hospitable.

"So those two are in the military?"

"The other two men you saw are Major Edward Elric, the younger blond haired male and Lieutenant Jean Havoc is the elder brown haired male. I am Lieutenant Maria Ross and we're all subordinates of Colonel Roy Mustang. Of course we were not with his family during the fight."

"Then how did you become wounded?"

"We met up with the enemy beforehand, the enemy used his alchemy and attacked both Lieutenant Jean Havoc and myself."

"Oh, so the young male wasn't injured then."

"That is correct ma'am."

"The wound on your side was very light, so it appears you didn't get damaged too badly, I'm glad." May walked over to Winry and Riza, she placed a cold rag on their foreheads and checked for any possible wounds. "They don't seem to be wounded in any way, but it appears they both have a great amount of physical stress on their bodies."

"They have been through a lot during this day."

"I would imagine."

"Yes, it is believed that the state alchemist killer known as Scar abducted the younger and the Colonel went to rescue her."

"He went on his own?"

"Yes. The Lieutenant was not with him when he found out. Both Havoc and myself arrived on the scene as the one named Raven Hawkeye appeared. That man killed Scar and shot a spike into the Colonel's leg. The Colonel had some physical stress already and could not rescue his daughter. It is believed that he and Riza went to Raven's home, we arrived on the scene with Major Elric after the Colonel escaped the home with the two women. We don't know the details of what happened in there other than both girls were rendered unconscious somehow and the Colonel was wounded."

"I see, well these women are lucky to have a husband and father as your Colonel." Maria smiled in response. That was a very true statement but May probably didn't know how true. Maria knew Roy was a very devoted person and he would never give up on something. She knew that Roy would protect Riza and Winry until the last breath seeped from his mouth, there was no doubt about that in her mind.

"You are correct, the Colonel is a very good man."

"He seems like a nice person. You should tell him that he has nothing to worry about, his wife and daughter will be just fine. They're merely sleeping right now, they'll wake up when their bodies are not tired anymore. That probably won't be to long of course."

"Thank you for your hospitality." The woman smiled and then frowned as she looked to Riza. 

"Are you all safe from Raven Hawkeye?"

"What do you mean? It depends, my life has been threatened by him, as have the lives of the Colonel and his family."

"You and your group are some of the few lucky ones to survive him…In fact only two people were ever attacked by him and survived the danger of getting eaten by the darkness…"

"Really, there were others?"

"Yes. Now why do my granddaughters have the wrong surname?"

"What!"

"You don't recognize us, that much can be said." Maria watched as May pointed to a picture on a desk. It was that of two blond haired youths. "Astor and Raven Hawkeye were our sons." May looked to Maria and sighed. "Maria Arlette Hawkeye, why did you change your name?"

"Are you trying to say that you're our grandparents?"

"Yes. We have kept watch over our children and grandchildren all these years. I know about Raven's cruelty and we could not do anything about that. He tried to kill us but we escaped the room in time to avoid being turned into darkness. We could not go back though because we knew that we would die whether Astor was there or not." A tear escaped May's eye as she placed her hand on Riza's forehead. "We knew of how Raven treated you, but we could do nothing.

We also knew of Roy and Riza's love for each other and what they had done. We knew they conceived Winry and we knew of Astor's anger. Astor grew forgiving but Raven did not…They handed Winry to my sister's daughter. We knew that Raven kept Roy away from Riza all this time and we were the ones that convinced her friend Jean to get her involved in the military even though it meant Riza going into the Ishbalian war. Every year Riza had cried on the day of her daughter's birth. We also knew of Raven's threat to you, there was nothing. Nothing that could be done." Maria felt her body shake as the tears streamed down May's face. 

"Did you know that Raven lived next door to you?"

"Yes, we intended to move next to him and keep a close watch on him. We saw Raven's house sink in the ground earlier but that was it. We didn't see anything else." May lifted Riza's hand and smiled. "I see the ring on her finger and the fact that you called her Riza Mustang confirms that Roy proposed to her. I am happy that she has found her daughter and that she will be getting married to the man that she fell in love with so long ago."

* * *

There's the chapter. Hope you liked it.


	17. Explanations

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Explanations)

"What!" Roy exclaimed; a look of shock appeared on the men's faces.

"Silence, they are asleep in the other room," Henry said sternly.

"Y-You're saying that you're Mr. Hawkeye's _father_!"

"Yes, we are. As I have told you, I know that you are not really married to my granddaughter but I noticed the ring on her finger and I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"It was bad enough knowing we were all watched by Raven all these years…I guess it was good to know that you were here…How come you say you couldn't do anything? You could have done something! You could have brought Winry back to Riza. Do you know how much pain losing her child had been for her?"

"Yes, but we couldn't without risking our deaths…"

"Why were you so concerned with that? Why is everyone concerned about their lives?"

"I understand your anger…However there were things that we needed to tell Riza and we wanted to see them together."

"When I was searching around with that jewel why didn't you come forward?" Ed asked quietly. "Why didn't you at least tell Pinako?"

"We never knew about the jewel, if we had we would have done something," Henry said. 

"Couldn't you have at least done something for Lieutenant Ross? You chose to not be involved at all?"

"We were involved, how do you think both Maria and Riza, as well as Havoc arrived under your jurisdiction?"

"We thought General Grumman did that!"

"He did, General Grumman was the father of Riza's mother. We have a close knit relation with him."

"He knew as well!"

"Yes."

"He never…said anything…"

"We asked him not to…"

"Why?"

"If he did then Raven would have realized it and slaughtered us all. Trust me when I saw General Grumman wants to see his wife's killer put to death. We want to see the man responsible for Astor's death punished."

"Mr. Hawkeye died from a disease…"

"Yes. He died from a disease that was given to him by Raven."

"I can tell you this; I don't know how Riza will take it…"

"I am not sure either, but I trust that she will be living with you, correct?"

"Yes, after all we are getting married as soon as possible."

"If Raven is still alive…He will give you trouble after your marriage. He probably won't do anything during your wedding; I am not sure on that."

"You were not entirely discreet in taking Winry in. we found out that you had done that. We've called General Grumman and he said that he has the adoption papers. That reminds me, I will be right back." Roy, Havoc and Ed stared as Henry walked out of the room. 

"They survived one of Raven's attacks?" Ed asked. Ed looked over to Havoc, "Have you ever met them before?"

"I haven't met them before…I remember talking to someone though that did convince me to get Riza into the military."

"I'm going to where Riza is at," Roy said quietly. 

"We're going too." The group walked across the hall to where Riza and Winry were located. Riza was awake, both she and Maria were slightly pale. Riza looked over to Roy and smiled.

"Roy, you're alright," Riza said as she stood up and hugged Roy. 

"Riza, these people…"

"I know, when I woke up Maria looked pale and May, or grandma explained the situation to me. Even my grandfather knew…"

"I suppose Henry explained to you?" May asked. 

"Yes." Roy still held Riza close and moved his arms around Riza's waist. 

"Then I understand that Riza will be living under your roof with your protection?"

"Of course she will! She's going to be my wife, what kind of man would I be if I left her in her own home without any protection from that uncle of hers!"

"Good, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that you would protect Riza." May looked over to Maria and smiled, "Will you stay with us? I think your father knows where you live but he doesn't have the slightest clue about us."

"I'll stay with you," Maria said. "How did you stay so close and not be recognized by Raven?"

"We dyed our hair, Raven's never seen his father without a beard and moustache and so Henry shaved it off. We mostly wear shades when we go out, I curled my hair and started to dress differently and we grew old and got wrinkles. Needless to say, Raven didn't realize his neighbors were his own parents." Roy nodded and turned his head to look at Riza.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Riza said with a smile. Roy smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad you are safe then." They looked over to see Winry sit up and yawn.

"Where am I?" Winry asked.

"You're at your great grandparent's house Winry," Riza said with a smile. Roy let go of Riza and they walked over to Winry. "How do you feel right now?"

"I feel fine, what happened to Raven?"

"He got away," Roy said with a low growl.

"Oh…"

"We were trapped in his abyss and sinking into the ground. A very strange thing happened that allowed us to escape safely."

"What happened?" Riza asked. Roy turned to Riza and sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think you did this in your sleep though. You drew a transmutation circle on my shirt and pressed your fingers to it causing the black hole to light up. I'm not sure what happened."

"She countered the darkness," A voice said. They all looked over with wide eyes as General Grumman stood in the doorway. "Yes, she has light alchemy and she can control electricity and the light. She gets it from her mother's side of the family."

"I…I don't actually remember being an alchemist," Riza said quietly. "If you think I am…"

"You should practice your alchemy!" Ed said quickly. "If you practice then you can get better at it!"

"Yeah, but I'm not too fond of using alchemy." Winry got off the bed and walked over to Riza with a smile.

"You should practice, I think you would do very well," Winry said. Riza looked to Winry and smiled softly.

"Thank you, you're probably right, I might do well with it."

"You can counter Raven's dark alchemy," Grumman said with a sigh. "Plus your alchemy would have more effect than your mothers because you would naturally be stronger than your parent's generation. Once Raven has you in that hole and you start sinking, there's no way to escape it. Therefore you saved Roy and Winry's life."

"I see…"

"You can do a lot of good with it," Ed said quietly. "You could protect people better."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…Though I think I'm doing fine." Riza looked over to Winry and then to Roy and sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to practice it, I want to be able to protect everybody and maybe I can do somewhat better with alchemy."

"Yes, and speaking of Winry!" Grumman had a large grin on his face as he pulled out some papers from behind his back.

"I knew there had to be a reason you were here," Roy said quietly.

"Oh yeah, there's definitely a reason," Grumman said as he placed the papers on a table. "You two are going to adopt Winry!"

"Well she kind of counts as our child already, I mean, what does it say on the birth certificate?"

"The midwife is supposed to write a birth certificate," Maria said quietly. "I gave it to the hospital…"

"Yes, and I picked it up before," Grumman said with a grin. "It didn't list a father…"

"I didn't know who it was…" Maria glanced out the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"Right…Well I guess you weren't under Raven's complete control because you listed the mother as one, Riza Hawkeye."

"Yeah, Raven never cared about the birth certificates."

"So…She's legally been Riza's daughter this entire time?" Roy asked with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, let me look to see if I put it here…" Grumman looked through the papers on the table and pulled out a copy of Winry's birth certificate. "It reads as Winry Hawkeye, born February 7, thirteen years ago. The mother is listed as Riza Hawkeye and the father is listed as…unknown."

"What!" Roy shuddered to think that he was listed as unknown. Riza did not tell Maria who the father was. Roy looked to Riza and sighed, "You didn't tell them who I was?"

"Actually I did," Riza said quietly. Maria let out a slight chuckle.

"I kind of forgot," Maria said with a small smile.

"You forgot my name?" Roy asked.

"I wasn't good with names back then…"

"Did you remember Riza when you met her afterwards?"

"Of course, I remember all the women that I delivered babies for."

"Yet you don't remember the fathers…"

"Well, were you there when Riza gave birth?"

"I couldn't be! They wouldn't let me because her uncle was an evil psychopath!"

"Then if you weren't there, I didn't remember your name."

"Leave it to a midwife who remembers the mothers but not the fathers to fill out a birth certificate…so if the Riza is already legally Winry's mother…what does that make me?"

"That makes you the man that has to fill out the papers saying that you are Winry's legal guardian and Riza accepts you as such," Maria said with a grin.

"You're saying that I have to fill out the paperwork and Riza doesn't?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Roy sighed and looked at Riza.

"Help me, please." Riza laughed and kissed Roy's cheek.

"Well, I have the power to say you can take care of my daughter when I'm not around. Let me think, do I trust you with Winry and does she trust you?"

"Riza…I'm going to be _marrying_ you!"

"Yes, yes, I suppose you are. The diamond ring on my finger looks real enough." Roy frowned and raised his eyebrow. "The fact that it's on my finger does certify that you, my superior officer and the man that I love will become my husband. I have approved that much."

"Yeah, that still makes me Winry's stepfather apparently…Step fathers don't get full custody unless they sign these papers…"

"Yeah that's true. So would I trust you to protect Winry? After all, I realized she was in your house and you left her behind to get kidnapped."

"Are you purposely messing with me, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, some strange nutcase calling me his daughter," Winry said with a shudder.

"It was a random kidnapper even," Riza said with a sigh. "Not even one we know, and then Scar got his hands on her…" Roy's eyebrow twitched and everybody in the room began to snicker as Riza kept a straight face. "That means you allowed a thirteen year old girl to be abducted by a random kidnapper and then Scar…Then even one of the most deadly and dangerous criminals abducted her afterwards!"

"You are messing with me…" Roy's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and huffed. "I think…"

"Yet from your actions today I see that you hurried over to save my life, and then I presume you fought with Scar in order to protect Winry's life."

"He came close to having Scar kill him too," Winry said with a sigh. Roy's eyebrow twitched, the girls were ganging up on him and everyone else was laughing.

"Yes, after that you get caught up in a swarm of girls," Riza said with a sigh.

"You were distracted as well, need I remind you?" Roy asked as he tapped his foot.

"Yes I suppose I was. I just needed to get you away from all those women. We needed to save Winry!"

"You kissed me forcefully," Roy said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "Then you ran off saying you were going to fight your uncle alone of all things!"

"Yes, and you came and stopped me, then you spent your time buttering me up with sweet talk. Romantic words nonetheless and you made me fall even deeper in love with you. You proposed to me on the spot and I suppose I accepted. That's why this ring is on my finger of course."

"Yes that would be the truth Riza." Roy was smiling but he was slowly getting annoyed at the game.

"Then you fought bravely against Raven in order to protect us and save our life. I would say that I trust you with my life as well as Winry's life."

"So does that mean I get to sign these papers?" 

"You could have signed them a long time ago Roy," Riza said as she placed her hand on the side of Roy's face and kissed his lips once more. "You'll make a great stepfather, Roy."

"Yeah, but I'm her _actual_ father!"

"It says 'unknown' on the birth certificate," Maria said with a grin.

"Don't get me started on why a midwife with a faulty memory shouldn't be signing birth certificates in the first place," Roy said with sarcasm. Riza couldn't help but to laugh at the statement.

"You're lucky I didn't put Raven Hawkeye down," Maria smirked at the comeback. "Or even Frank Archer of course."

"You didn't even know him then! Besides, I would_ never_ allow him to father Winry! I wouldn't allow him anywhere near Riza much less trying to _court_her."

"Wow, you're that concerned?"

"I am marrying her you know…" Roy took a pen and signed the forms that he needed to sign. "Maybe we need to discuss your matron of honor Riza…"

"No, Maria works out just fine. Though Havoc can't smoke, the best man should not ruin his suit," Riza said with a grin. "Now, as for me marrying you, perhaps you should ask my daughter if she'll accept you." Roy narrowed his eyes and sighed, everybody was ganging up on him today. Roy looked over to Winry and smiled.

"Do you accept me as your, I can't believe the word coming out of my mouth, _stepfather_?" Roy asked. Both Riza and Winry chuckled; Winry gave Roy a hug and smiled.

"I would accept you as my father," Winry said with a smile.

"Good, so I have permission to marry your mother?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"I blame your mother." Roy stood up straight and looked to Riza. "She truly is the most beautiful woman around and has a good sense of humor; I can see why I fell in love with her in the first place." Roy placed his arms around Riza's waist and tilted her back some as he embraced her lips. He smiled as he brought her up and let go. "We have some moving to do tomorrow, as for today, we should all go home and rest. Riza, you're coming to my place and leave your stuff at your house, except Black Hayate of course, we will start moving your stuff in tomorrow."

"Okay Roy, that sounds fine to me," Riza responded.

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Next will be up soon 


	18. Party

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29 

* * *

Chapter 18 (Party)

The next morning everybody was standing inside of Riza's home, "You realize you woke me up too early, right?" Havoc asked. "On a day I actually have _off_."

"It's only noon," Fuery said as he tapped Havoc's shoulder.

"That's still too early on my day off."

"You have to work today Havoc," Roy said with a grin. "You and all the subordinates must work."

"Yeah…So what's the deal boss?"

"Okay men here are what you are requested to do!" Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Denny, Armstrong and Riza all saluted Roy. "You don't need to salute right now…You definitely don't, Riza." Ed, Maria and Winy stood behind Roy.

"Uh, sorry, habit," Riza said while taking her hand down.

"No worries Riza."

"So, you're getting married soon?" Fuery asked. "When did you two have…"

"Here are your orders," Roy said quickly. "Lieutenant Ross and Riza have compiled a list of things early this morning on all items that Riza does not need with her, such as the couch. Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Breda and Warrant Officer Falman, you are to take these items to any shops that will buy them back or just take them for free."

"Yes sir!"

"Lieutenant Havoc, Sergeant Brosh, and Sergeant Fuery, your orders are to clean the house under Lieutenant Ross's supervision."

"Yes sir!" 

"There are also a couple of very prospective buyers coming to have a look at the house, Major Elric and I will speak with the buyers and give them a tour. Until then we will be helping Riza and Winry pack things that Riza needs. Okay, with the amount of work we have and the amount of men on our side right now, we should be done in only a few hours!"

"Don't make it sound like a battlefield Colonel," Ed said flatly.

"Isn't it?"

"I wouldn't look at it that way…"

"Roy, I'll take the bedroom!" Riza said quickly.

"Okay. Oh by the way men, those items that Riza doesn't need have actually, as you can see, been moved to the living room, certain things have been taken apart also."

"So that's what you were doing from six to twelve," Havoc said with a sigh.

"No Havoc, from eight to twelve, I had to work out this morning."

"With the wounds you had, they haven't even healed yet have they?"

"I know my strengths and weaknesses Havoc, move out!" Havoc nodded and began working.

"Why Havoc as the best man and not Maes?" Riza asked quietly.

"Maes is going on vacation during the time we're getting married, he won't be able to come. He said his daughter would not be with him and Gracia so she can be the flower girl. Elycia is staying with other relatives of course."

"Okay, well are you going to come back to work now?"

"I said I had the week off and I'd come back to work at the time that what I expected to happen would happen. Ed and Winry told me of her birth parents, I expected we'd find them in by a week and when we did I would return to work."

"Well then…"

"Yeah, it appears that we have found them," Roy smirked and crossed his arms. "So of course, I'll be glad to return to work."

"Okay, that's good. I'll be at work in my bedroom to get any of the things we didn't get this morning." 

"I'll get to work in the kitchen," Winry said with a smile as she left to the kitchen. Everybody went to work and at three o'clock the doorbell rang.

"Okay Edward, put the last book in the box and join me, those are the buyers." Roy stood up from the living room as he and Ed tossed the last of the books from the bookshelf into a box. Roy and Ed walked to the door and opened it, Maes, Gracia and Elycia were standing at the door.

"They're the buyers?" Ed asked.

"Yes, we've been getting ready to move to a better house and we heard Riza was moving out," Maes said with a smile. "Moving in with Roy, you lucky dog, you!" Maes wrapped his arm around Roy's neck and laughed. "You've finally decided to get married! Married to the beautiful Lieutenant of course! I knew you would come around and ask Riza."

"Yeah…let's get started on the tour of the house Maes," Roy said with a sigh. "As you can see here, this is the living room. The men have cleared it from all the furniture and vacuumed the floor. It has peach carpet and crème walls, you find that reminiscent of all rooms. It's a very subtle house."

"Alright, I like the living room, take us to the kitchen please!"

"Okay, Edward this is your turn, I briefed you on the kitchen."

"Okay," Ed said as the group walked into the kitchen. "As you can see, you have a nice marble countertop with cabinet doors above and under it. The drawers are fit to hold a lot. There is the sink in the middle and a dishwasher right next to it."

"It looks beautiful," Gracia said with a smile.

"There are three bedrooms to the house," Roy stated. "Each of which are large enough to accommodate you and your family."

"I think we like the house Roy," Maes said with a grin. "However I feel the need to ask, when you and Riza gave birth to such a cute daughter! You have something to brag about right there!"

"Maes, I'm really not comfortable with you talking like that. It's Riza's legal daughter anyway, I have to be stepfather," Roy said with sarcastic scorn as Maria walked into the room. Maria looked over at Roy and began to snicker.

"Are you still going on about that?" Maria asked with a smile.

"You're the one who can't remember fathers," Roy grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, everybody is done with their jobs, and there are fifty boxes to move. Everybody has their cars and now we're loading the boxes and getting ready to take them to your home."

"Thank you Lieutenant Ross." It took an hour to load everything in the cars and transport them to Roy's home, after that everybody sat in the living room and relaxed.

"So, once Maes signs the deeds then the home is his," Riza said with a sigh. "I didn't think we'd get a buyer that quickly…"

"We were looking for a house and the second we heard that you were moving out and needed someone to purchase your house, we decided to look into buying it," Maes said with a smile. Riza smiled and looked over to Winry.

"Oh, Winry, Edward dropped this at my house yesterday!" Winry looked over to see Riza take the necklace out of her pocket and hand it to Winry.

"It's yours though," Winry said quietly.

"No, it's yours. It is something that belonged to me and I gave it to you with the intention of you keeping it."

"Thank you." Winry smiled and took the necklace, she then placed it around her neck and sighed. 

"It looks good on you Winry."

"Thanks mom…Uh…I can call you that, right?" Riza smiled and gave Winry a hug.

"I don't want you to unless you feel comfortable in doing that."

"I never really knew my adoptive parents…They died when I was only six and I can't remember them. I want to be able to call someone my mom and dad…Now I know my real parents and I feel like calling you with those titles. Plus you deserve it since I was taken away from you. I'm sure you probably wanted to have your daughter call you mom at least once!" Riza stood up straight and looked to Roy who looked at her with a smile. "Well, you probably didn't think much of it since you thought I was a stillborn…"

"Winry dear, if you want to call me your mother then you can. I don't know about Roy, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind being called dad every now and then."

"Yeah I don't mind," Roy said with a smile. "Plus, I am your real father of course, even though a certain midwife who will remain unnamed couldn't remember my name…" Maria looked over at Roy and laughed.

"You're never going to forget that one, are you?" Maria asked.

"Not until the day you decide to grow out your hair."

"Hey, I just might…"

"Really, you are considering that?"

"Well yeah…What you said had some effect on me, sir. Plus Denny said I looked beautiful with long hair, he saw the photo."

"I think you should do that," Riza stated. "You really did look nice with long hair. I can speak from remembering you with it."

"Yeah, thanks…Raven won't care. Hell, he probably won't even know!" The doorbell rang and everyone sat for a second before Roy stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, Henry, May and Grumman stood at the door with a large cake. Henry held a box of donuts and Grumman carried a tray with cookies.

"What's with the sweet stuff?" Roy asked.

"We wanted to celebrate a few things," May said with a smile as they walked into the house. 

"We want to celebrate the fact that Riza's moving into this house," Grumman said quietly. "Also, we want to celebrate the joining of two long lost relatives and the fact that you and Riza will be getting married."

"May is the one that wanted to do this," Henry said as he rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to do it just as much Henry," Mae said as she glared at Henry.

"Fine…Anyway, let's get this to the kitchen counter."

"You know, Raven most likely assumes you're dead now." Mae looked over to Roy, Riza and Winry with a smile. "I think you may be in the clear for now."

"Yeah, but he still tried to kill Riza and Winry," Roy said with a growl. "I cannot forgive him for all the deaths that he's caused. He killed my teacher, he killed my teacher's wife, and he tried to kill the ones that I am close to. I really don't give a damn that he tried to kill me, he even killed off Scar and the homunculi. That's not really a problem, but still…Did they deserve their death to be by Raven's hand?" May shrugged as they set the cake, donuts, and cookies on the counter.

"I don't know about that last part, but what do you intend to do about it? Surely you don't intend to hunt him down and fight him again?"

"If it comes to that, then I will."

"So far every time you've encountered him…"

"I didn't lose any of the times that I've fought him, the coward ran away every time!"

"Like the bird of death he's named after, they flee when they are closest to death, or they just become uninterested in something." Roy had his hand on the counter so Riza placed her hand onto Roy's and gently kissed his cheek.

"I say we stop talking about him and we have a good time and celebrate. I would like some cake and I'm sure everybody else would as well," Riza said with a smile.

"Right, that cake is making me a little hungry…"

"Well when you've been moving furniture around all day and lifting boxes, it's always nice to sit down and eat something, even if it's a sweet snack such as a cake."

"Mom, you do know how much he can lift, right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, he's at the top of the 'strongman' chart in the gym. He can lift a good three hundred pounds." Armstrong's eyes went wide as he looked at Roy. Ed and almost every other person in the room stared at Roy with a look of shock.

"You're the one that can lift more than I can!" Armstrong said quickly. Roy let out a sigh and looked over to Riza.

"There's a reason I hide my muscles, I don't like talking about them," Roy stated.

"Why not, they're very well toned muscles," Riza said with a smile.

"Yeah, but talking about them makes me feel like I'm bragging about my strength."

"I _never_ see you in the gym," Armstrong said with shock. "Where do you go?"

"Uh…My basement…"

"You made your basement into a gym?"

"Yeah, that's why I tend to be ten minutes late sometimes. I try to eat a light snack before working out, then I work out for an hour…I take a shower after that and eat breakfast. Then I go to work, can we try talking about something other than my workout schedule?"

"Sure, how about we talk about that pool in your backyard," Ed said with a smile. "I'm up for going for a swim!" Winry looked out the window that Ed was standing at, she didn't remember seeing any pool but then again she didn't get a whole lot of time to look. She gasped when she saw a large eight shaped pool and a hot tub on the side.

"If any of you have bathing suits with you, then be my guest," Roy said quietly.

"I know I brought a bathing suit," Winry said quickly.

"Is it a one piece?"

"Yes _dad_…"

"Okay, I'm just checking."

"I have a bathing suit," Riza said quietly. "Although it's not a one piece bathing suit…I don't really want to go to the store today either."

"It would be unfair for me to say you can wear that when I told Winry that she couldn't…"

"I'll just wear a plain shirt over it Roy." 

"Aw man…I really wanted to see your bathing suit too!" Riza chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Maybe one day you will."

"I guess we'll all just have to go in our clothes," Ed stated simply.

"You know, you_can_ go home and get your bathing suits if you want," Roy said quietly.

"Well, most of them can…I don't really have anything, plus with a metal arm I don't think it'd be such a great idea to swim…"

"I'm up for a swim," Havoc said with a grin. "Who else wants to go for a swim?" Everybody else nodded their heads. "Okay, well Roy it looks like you're having a pool party as well!" Roy sighed as everyone left to get their bathing suits and towels.

"As long as they don't find my game room, I'm happy." Roy looked over to the three elderly people, "You're not going for a swim?"

"No, we opt to just watch as you all enjoy your pool time," Grumman responded.

"Alright…Riza, Winry, why don't you two go get your swimsuits on and we'll get into the pool." In fifteen minutes everybody was back and in the pool, Riza was the only one still inside. Roy's body underneath his head was covered with water when Riza stepped out of the house. 

"Why are you almost all the way in the water, Roy?" Riza asked as she slightly tilted her head.

"I'm trying to get used to people seeing my bare chest…"

"You know I'm going to see it, and I already have anyway."

"I wasn't talking about you. What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find a good enough shirt…" Riza was wearing a plain white T-shirt over her bikini, you could see the outline of the bathing suit through the shirt though.

"Well that's fine." Roy sighed as he stood up in the water and revealed his body. Everyone gasped as he stood up. Riza nearly fainted on the spot, she knew he had good looking arm muscles at least but she hadn't seen his full upper body. He had a six-pack, rock hard abs and a firm looking chest. His body was a v-shape and his muscles did have a bulge. "What, what are you all staring at!"

"Don't be ashamed of your muscles sir," Armstrong said quickly.

"I'm not…"

"You have a beautiful wife who will love them!"

"I realize that, thank you very much Major." 

"You must teach me to tone my muscles to have that shape!" Roy was slowly growing annoyed with Armstrong. He turned around to stare at Armstrong, Riza blushed when she saw Roy's perfectly chiseled back.

"I think we can move to another subject, thank you…" Roy was splashed on the back with water and turned around to see that Riza had jumped into the pool. "You could have warned me before doing that…"

"I think you're right Roy," Riza said quietly. "Get under the water, those muscles can be a bit distracting." Roy raised his eyebrow and then smirked at Riza.

"Is that so, just a _bit_ distracting for you Riza?" Roy slowly began to swim toward Riza with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing Roy?" Riza asked while raising her eyebrow. Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's waist under the water, Riza let out a small squeal as he groped her butt. "Roy, not while our friends are here…And our daughter…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, but seeing your body is just too damn distracting for me," Roy said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's very funny, Roy."

"You're lucky I don't pull you under the water and start kissing you."

"Right…" She noticed a devious grin on Roy's face and felt him grip her thighs. Her voice took a quick warning tone, "Roy…If you're about to do what I _think _you are…"

"Which would be what?"

"Roy…" Riza quickly found herself pulled under the water by Roy where she met Roy's lips. When they came out from the water Riza was glaring at Roy. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, Roy."

"It's my bed though…Eh, I was intending to sleep on the couch until we were married."

"Really, you were?"

"Yeah, there's too much temptation to sleep together before we're married."

"Okay then, fine, sleep on the couch. It'll be more pleasurable to enjoy sleeping together when we're married."

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon. 

* * *


	19. The Talk and Riza's Alchemy

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29. 

A/N:This chapter took a lot of research for me to complete, It is pretty much Riza's first test as a mother…She has to explain to Winry the process of puberty, if you are uncomfortable, scroll down until you see the breaking line which shifts to another scene.

Chapter 19 (The talk and Riza's Alchemy)

"Mom, I need some help!" Winry exclaimed. Riza raised her eyebrow and looked over to Winry, she was standing on the side of the pool. Riza could barely make out what looked like a red line on Winry's leg. Riza made a gasp as she Roy released her.

"Winry dear, go inside and I'll be right in," Riza said quietly. Riza removed herself from the pool and quickly dried herself with a towel as she went inside.

"Mom, why am I bleeding?" Riza let out a sigh and sat on the couch with Winry.

"It's nothing to worry about Winry. Have you ever experienced your first period yet or is this it? This may be your first year menstruating, it is a very normal experience that all women go through."

"My grandma said something life changing would happen during puberty, was this what she meant?"

"Yes, and as I said, it's very normal. I went through it when I was your age and I go through to this very day."

"So this is called a period, will I have my period all my life?"

"You will experience until you get somewhere around fifty, then menopause will hit you. I haven't experienced that yet so I don't know much about it. Let me tell you, I learned about all this stuff on my own, I didn't have my mom around to explain it and my dad was…Well he was clueless to how the female body works." Riza chuckled and gave Winry a hug.

"Hey, is Winry okay!" Ed asked as he walked into the room. Riza sighed and looked over to Ed.

"Edward, Winry is fine. Go back outside."

"Are you sure, maybe I should be here for her?"

"Edward, trust me you don't need to be here."

"You're positive on that?"

"Edward, we're talking about girl things," Winry said quickly.

"Oh! Okay then, you should have just said that…I'll…I'll be going now." Ed blushed slightly as he ran outside. Riza chuckled softly and smiled.

"So, what is a period, Mom? What is its purpose?"

"It's purpose? How I would love to see Roy's face if you asked him that question…First you must understand that you are not bleeding. Your body is merely removing some blood and tissue, it's a natural process…I didn't actually expect this to be my first act as a mother."

"What's that?"

"I didn't expect of explaining to my daughter about the things about puberty among other things. Anyway, what you're going through means that you are starting to mature sexually as a woman." 

"Uh…sexually, I don't understand…Does this mean that I have to…"

"Oh no, nothing like that! Boys go through this process as well, although it is much different."

"You mean Edward's having a period?"

"No he doesn't have periods. He has puberty, just like you are going through. Remember, changes will happen to you, they will be perfectly normal okay?"

"I understand that part…What changes will happen other than having these periods that seem pointless."

"They're not pointless, it's your body's way of telling you that you can have a child. When a girl begins menstruating, her uterine lining fills with blood in preparation for a fertilized egg at least once a month. If the egg isn't fertilized by a male during intercourse then you will have a period. If you have intercourse and it is fertilized you will become pregnant...You may also experience urges that are actually your hormones flaring up. If you're around an attractive guy or something your hormones will start acting up…When men experience puberty they go through the same thing with women, its natural attraction."

"I'm already kind of attracted to Edward…Does that mean that I have to…"

"Attraction is a very normal thing Winry. You'll become attracted to several men, not just Edward. When this happens it doesn't mean anything has to be done, it is merely attraction. Believe me while you're a living in this house if you act on those urges with Ed, or any other guy, Roy won't be happy probably." Winry chuckled and then fidgeted in her seat.

"So, how many changes are there again?"

"You will experience so many changes, and it's important that you come to me and talk to me when you have any questions about something. Since Roy is a guy, he will probably be uncomfortable in answering certain questions. Your changes are all a part of growing up, you may develop acne as will everyone else, its best that you keep clean hygiene. The severity of acne depends on your genetics, Roy and I didn't have much acne at all, so you may not experience it very much."

"What is acne?"

"Teenagers start to develop pimples on their body, most likely the face."

"Yuck!"

"Believe me, you are not the first one to say that. Now you my notice your body getting more rounded around your hips and during puberty your chest will start to develop."

"Uh…Care to explain that one?"

"Look at your chest and then look at mine." Winry looked down and then looked over to Riza's chest, her eyes went wide.

"So, I'm going to look like that!"

"Yes, you grow more…The word I'm looking for is probably womanly. You will start to get hair on certain places of your body, your under arm your pubic area, even your arms and legs. Although the amount of hair that grows on your arms and legs again depends on your parent's genetics. I had very little hair, Roy had some on his arms and legs, though not thick."

"It's kind of scary…"

"Yes, again, that's a normal reaction. I went through it and I was scared, I didn't have a mom to explain what was happening to me. I found out through others though. Lieutenant Ross went through it, your grandmother, and pretty much every other woman on earth."

"Okay…"

"Remember Winry, if you have _any_ questions I can talk to you at any time, okay?"

"What if something happens and you're at work?

"Call me, I will tell Roy that I have to leave, he will let me. Trust me, he _will_ let me." 

"Do you think dad would be uncomfortable?"

"Your dad doesn't know the female body, trust me on that. Although I can defiantly say he knows what it looks like, maybe. That is if he's seen it since he's done anything with me."

"Uh, when I have these times…Will it affect my activities? Like should I do things like go swimming?"

"You can do whatever you want during your period. It is not dangerous. Also, it may last for three days at least, during those times you will have a small leakage that you need to clean with a pad."

"So, can others tell when I have my period?"

"They won't be able to tell if you make sure to be very clean when it happens."

"Clean? So does this make my body dirty?"

"No Winry, perhaps I used the wrong word. Your body is a very clean thing, everything you will experience is normal. When you have your period and you have this leakage, then it is best to wipe away this leakage so that people aren't able to tell what you're experiencing."

"I understand…So who will talk to Ed when he starts going through puberty?" Riza laughed and shook her head.

"He will either find someone or learn about it on his own."

"Do you think dad could explain it?"

"I don't think your father would want to explain puberty to Edward. He may freak out if Ed starts asking him any questions relating to puberty."

"Right, that could be true."

"So are we clear on this, you understand that it's normal and you can talk to me at any time?"

"Yes."

"Good." Riza smiled and hugged Winry. "Let's get you cleaned up and we'll go outside and watch the others swim around."

-----------------------------

"Hey Roy, what do you think the girls are talking about in there?" Ed asked as he soaked in the hot tub. Edward, Maria, Gracia and Havoc and Roy were all sitting in the hot tub as the others swam in the pool.

"What do you mean Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Well, something was wrong with Winry and when I went inside they kicked me out!" Roy raised his eyebrow and looked toward the door of the house.

"What was their reason for doing this?"

"Well I don't know…I remember seeing Winry standing with a small amount of blood on her leg before she and Riza went inside…" Maria and Gracia looked over and raised their eyebrows. They snickered as Roy let out a sigh, Ed still looked clueless. "Riza said that they were talking about girl stuff."

"I see." Maria leaned closely toward Roy and whispered.

"This is a serious matter, I think your daughter has reached puberty," Maria said calmly. Roy coughed once and crossed his arms.

"I think I figured that one out Lieutenant Ross."

"Figured what out?" Ed asked, he did not like being left in the dark.

"Winry's hit puberty, Fullmetal, that is all you need to know."

"So what was with the blood and what can you tell me about this puberty?"

"One, you don't need to know about the blood, and two, you'll experience puberty yourself. Again, that's all you need to know."

"Wait, if I experience puberty, I don't think I have yet…What will happen!" Roy cleared his throat and fidgeted uncomfortably. Havoc began to whistle as the women looked away.

"No."

"No what?"

"I am not explaining male puberty to you in a hot tub, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I think this is a need to know basis, when can I set up an appointment to talk?"

"Let me think for a moment…Aha, I have an answer!"

"Really, when!"

"The day Scar comes back to life and decides to stop killing state alchemists. Or perhaps the day Maes decides to stop bragging about his child."

"I don't know about the first one, it seems unlikely."

"Really, I just gave you two unlikely choices? I didn't realize that!" Roy cleared his throat and got out of the hot tub and walked away. 

"Does this mean he's not going to tell me anything?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what he means," Havoc said as he too got out and walked away.

"Don't look at us," Maria said with a chuckle. "We're women, we don't teach male puberty!" Both Maria and Gracia got out and left. Ed stared at the others and blinked.

"What's wrong with puberty and why does nobody want to discuss it?" Ed asked out loud.

"You're not my kid!" Roy shouted from the distance, "That's why!" Roy sighed as he walked into the house and saw Riza and Winry come from another room.

"Hey Roy," Riza said with a smile.

"Edward wants to know what puberty is…I guess that's what he gets for walking in on you two." Riza chuckled and Winry blushed somewhat. "Who would have thought you'd have to give that talk so soon, Riza?"

"Well the timing was right, I guess," Riza said softly. "Did you talk to Edward about puberty?"

"No, of course I'm not talking to him about it."

"So what happened?"

"I think we all left him behind in the dark."

"Roy, you do realize that once Edward starts experiencing it, he has nobody to explain to him about the problems going on. Trust me, when you start hitting puberty and nobody tells you about it, it's scary."

"I'm not the boy's father. I feel that the father should explain it."

"My dad wasn't your father, remember that." Riza smirked and Roy crossed his arms.

"Well it wasn't like my father could very well explain it when I was a few hundred miles away…Besides, Mr. Hawkeye was a father figure for me in some ways."

"Yeah, how about you and Edward, I'd say you're almost a fatherly figure for him."

"I am no father figure for the Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy huffed and looked away.

"So when he starts experiencing his changes he's going to be one confused young man."

"Confused about what, it's not hard to figure out what's going on!"

"Changes in the body can be very scary to a thirteen year old child."

"Well if he decides to ask me again, I'll send him to a therapist or somebody that can explain to him what is happening to his body. That person can explain that he's going to get very smelly, start growing hair and better stay away from my daughter if he wants to keep his skin from being barbecued." Roy turned around and grumbled as he walked out the door and to a very confused Edward Elric who was still seated in the hot tub. Riza laughed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you this Winry, There's the reason I love Roy so much. He can be so stubborn sometimes. No matter what, I will always love him."

"So do you think you would be attracted to other males?"

"It would be normal to be attracted to other men, but you just need to know who the right one is. For me, Roy Mustang is the most desirable male and the one that I was made for and vice versa."

---------------

Afterwards, all the guests except Edward had left to return to their homes. Roy, Riza, Winry and Ed all sat in the living room chairs. Ed was being extremely careful around Winry at the moment and was still in shock, "Hoenheim better come along for him," Roy said with a low growl. "I'll hunt that damn guy down if I have to!"

"Exactly what did you tell him?" Riza asked with wide eyes. "He looks scared now…"

"I didn't say anything too horrible."

"Are you positive?"

"Riza, don't expect me to be speaking to any other male adolescent about puberty, Ed can explain it to his brother if he has to!"

"What about when we have a son?"

"In that case, I will be glad to explain it."

"Oh, okay that's good."

"Why is he still here anyway?"

"It's probably because you scared him too much that he's still here. That, and if he goes back to his hotel room where Al is, his brother will be too concerned and worried about him.

"Well Riza, do you want to give your alchemy a shot?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay then." Roy drew a transmutation circle on the floor and Riza walked over to it. Riza placed her hand on the circle and the lights in the room started to glow much brighter than average. 

"Ah! I'm going to have to wear sunglasses when you use your alchemy!"

"Yeah that's bright," Ed said quickly. "It's so bright that the room is very hot."

"Yeah, I'm starting to sweat," Winry stated. Riza took her hand off the transmutation circle and the lights went back to normal.

"Wow, that was…interesting," Riza said quietly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see if you can possibly perform the opposite of that dark abyss," Roy said quietly.

"Okay, let's go outside and see what happens. I don't see what the point of it would be though."

"Actually, I think it might just be used as a counter to the abyss, or even a gate to and from there."

"Maybe…" The group walked outside drew a transmutation circle on the ground.

"You were unconscious when you performed this, it may be much better when you're fully conscious…"

"Let's just see if I can perform it. I like the thought of sending volts of electricity around and brightening things up a bit I suppose. I'll be real interested if I can do what you're talking about…" Riza put her hands on the transmutation circle and a glow appeared around her hands. The group looked to the middle of the street to see a large white hole appear.

"I think you did it!" Ed said quickly.

"That is definitely…Amazing," Riza said with wide eyes.

* * *

You'll get four chapters today, but that's because I'm feeling generous, I got them in quickly and it will never happen again. Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	20. Envy's Return and Raven's Secret

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

A/N: _Never_ again should you expect four in one day.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Envy returns and Raven's Secret)

Envy groaned loudly as he walked around, he was not sure what direction he was going or even where he was. He desperately wanted to see something, he didn't care what it was, and hell it could have been Edward for all he cared. "Damn it, why did I have to get sucked into this damn place!" When it was dark he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't smell anything either. Almost every one of his senses was gone except maybe taste and touch, how would he know? He hadn't eaten anything in days, or was it months? Perhaps the time had been even longer, maybe years! "I guess this is what I get for all the years of evil I committed…I watched basically my entire family slaughtered by that bastard!" If there was anything he could do to get out of the place he would, but of course he had nothing, Raven did mention that there was no escape. "Thousands of people were sucked up in here, I'm sure there's more than just one that's living…I wonder if they all became cannibals or maybe they don't actually get hungry. I know I haven't been hungry at all…" Envy lifted his hand and stared at nothing, what would there be to look at in the first place, there was nothing. "Pride, I wonder if he died as well…Probably. If there was any God up there then maybe He could give me a way out of here…" Envy felt something grab his arm, he was too shocked to do anything at all. He couldn't see anything, he tried to free himself so that he could attack whatever it was. Suddenly the darkness fled and Envy was staring into the face of the man he talked to before. "What the hell? Hey you, let go of my arm damn it!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you see I keep eating because I'm afraid I'll go hungry…"

"I haven't even been getting hungry and I haven't eaten since I got here! Now will you let go of my arm you filthy bastard cannibal!"

"Young man, I've been doing this for thirty four years, I think I know how to live my life!"

"Yeah, and I know how to yank your bloody head right off your shoulders!" Envy felt a rumbling and looked down at the ground to see his feet lifting off the ground. "What in the hell is happening?" Envy and the man looked up to see the white light above them.

"We're free! We're going to be free!"

"I-I can't believe it…Is this actually happening?" Envy felt the man starting to munch happily on his arm. "Damn you old man!"

-----------------

"Do you think I've held it long enough?" Riza asked. "I'm just amazed that I was able to create this thing!"

"Yeah, well I think you've done enough," Roy said with a smile. Riza was about to bring her arms off of the circle when she stopped and noticed something coming out of the hole.

"What on earth? Something's coming out!" Ed, Winry, Roy and Riza stared with wide eyes as Envy and a strange old man appeared above the hole. Envy looked over and everybody stared at each other while blinking their eyes.

"What the hell!" Envy and Ed exclaimed, "It's you!" Ed swiftly turned to Riza.

"Pull him back in there!"

"Hell no pipsqueak, I am _not_ going back in that hellhole!" Envy shouted as the man continued to bite his arm. "Get off of me you bastard!" Envy shoved his arm through the man's chest, he watched as the man gasped and fell to the ground. "Where is he! Where is that damn person who put me in there! Where are the other homunculi!"

"They're dead," Roy said quietly. Riza frowned as she brought her hands off the circle causing the light on the ground to vanish.

"T-They're all dead? I mean, I knew some of them died, other's just vanished…Even Pride is dead?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case," Riza said quietly. "You are the last living homunculus."

"You performed light alchemy didn't you! It's the opposite of dark, you can do anything that dark can do plus counter the dark abyss!"

"I think we've established that," Roy said dryly. "It would be good of you to leave now, that is, if you want to live."

"Hell, I want to kill the bastard that put me in that hole!"

"We don't know where Raven is."

"I was going to wander in eternal darkness, I thought I'd go crazy in there…"

"So I take it you didn't see anything in there?"

"Only when the light appeared…That was when we could see everything. The light removed the darkness."

"Well Envy, what are you going to do now?" Ed asked. "There isn't much to be done since everything you knew is gone. All the homunculi are dead and you're the only one left alive."

"Yeah, try not to remind me, I'm going to go kill that freak, he'll pay for what he's done!"

"Won't that make it known that we're alive?" Riza asked Roy. Roy nodded his head, he suspected Raven to be smart enough to realize the light alchemy could bring people back from the dark abyss.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still going to slaughter him!"'

"If you can even find him then be my guest," Roy said grimly. "There is much that we have to do and so we could care less about anything that you do right now."

"Thousands of people had been sucked into that hole, I wouldn't be surprised if Dante could have found a way to use that. That man could literally count as the damned philosopher's stone…"

"Wonderful, perhaps we don't care."

"I know you don't care, I don't really care either. Well actually I do, but hell I just want to kill that damn bird!"

"You're calling him a bird?" Roy raised his eyebrow and shook his head sadly.

"Well his name is a bird's name…"

"You can probably find him somewhere nearby, I wouldn't be surprised if he's haunting Lieutenant Ross's old home right about now and fuming about why he can't find her."

"Where is this place?" Roy shrugged and told Envy the directions to where the house would be.

--------------------

"So they've finally bit the dust?" Raven asked out loud. "I suspect that is the case." Raven looked at the home of Maria Ross and sighed, "She may have died from her wounds because she is not here. Pathetic woman, she never could withstand much. She was too weak to live."

"Hello, sir can you lead me to Central HQ?" A voice asked. Raven turned around to see Hoenheim standing before him.

"What do you want from that place?"

"I need to find Colonel Roy Mustang for something."

"I can lead you to him," Raven said with a smirk. "Right into the pitch black depths of hell," Raven thought with a chuckle.

"Raven! I'll kill you!" Another voice shouted. Raven raised his eyebrow and turned to see Envy running toward him.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"You're going to pay for what you did bastard!" 

"How the hell did you get out of where I sent you!" Raven clasped his hands together causing shadows to shoot from the ground and shield him from Envy's thrown punch.

"You won't get away alive!" Envy quickly circled behind Raven and kicked him in the back. Raven turned and sent several spiked shadows toward Envy. Envy back-flipped out of the way and landed next to Hoenheim who looked confused. "If you want to live then I suggest you fight!"

"I'll send you back to hell!"

"Sorry, been there, done that!" Envy looked over at Hoenheim and growled, "And once I'm done with him, you're next!"

"What did I ever do?" Hoenheim asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Raven watched the two argue, he groaned with annoyance and tried to think of how Envy could have escaped where he was.

"Hey, spike hair!" Raven exclaimed.

"What was that?" Envy glared at Raven and readied himself to strike.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen any lights lately, have you?"

"I've been out of the dark hell that you put me in, of course I've seen lights you idiot!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"You see, I don't give a damn what you mean!" Envy charged toward Raven only to have Raven jump out of the way and punch Envy in the back. Raven then grabbed Envy's hair and tossed him into a building. Raven then glared at Hoenheim with a sadistic look on his face.

"Now, you say you want to meet Colonel Roy Mustang? Let me tell you something, I dragged my entire house to the pits of a black hell and that is where I will be dragging you!"

"I see," Hoenheim said quietly. "I can't exactly allow you to do that." Hoenheim clasped his hands together and sent an alchemic blast toward Raven. Raven jumped out of the way only to be kicked by Envy. 

"Great…Two against one again…It doesn't matter, I'll kill you easily!" Raven charged toward Hoenheim and slammed a fist into Hoenheim's abdomen. Envy charged toward him and so he spun around and slammed a fist into Envy's jaw. Raven grabbed Envy's throat and slammed him against a wall.

"Y-You just made a fatal mistake bastard!" Envy exclaimed as Raven gave off a smirk. Envy thrust his arm through Raven's chest but blood did not come out. "W-What the hell!" Envy withdrew his arm and peered into the hole that was Raven's chest.

"Do you want to know a secret, Envy? Allow me to tell you, I do not bleed. I am not human, that which is made up of blood. I am like you, only I am made up of darkness and pure evil, more or less I am like Dante and Hoenheim. Part homunculus and part alchemist, I am a homunculus that can perform dark alchemy."

"What? How the hell is that possible?"

"If you remember the scientific experiments used on humans by injecting the philosopher's stone, I went through something quite similar long ago but not before my daughter's birth. I cannot have children anymore. One time I was sent to a prison where they performed experiments on the prisoners, trying to replace a prisoner's blood and organs with nothing but blackness. I was the one they used a philosopher's stone on in the process, therefore I survived the damned ordeal. That is why I am part homunculus and part human, I can remember everything beforehand and I can perform my alchemy. I am invincible! You can never kill me Envy, with my supreme power and all, I will ultimately cause _your_ death!" 

"C-Crap!" Raven punched Envy in the abdomen and threw him aside. Raven then caused the shadows to surround Hoenheim and tighten.

"This is your time to die Hoenheim!"

"Damn it!" Hoenheim got loose from the shadows and caused an alchemic blast to hit Raven in the head.

"Sure, it'll take some time to recover the injuries, I'll admit I can't regenerate as fast as a full fledged homunculus. However, that doesn't mean you can ever hope to stop me so easily. Of course Alcohol absorbs my darkness, it doesn't let me get drunk though. It dilutes my senses and causes me to lose my darkness and not see shadows. Of course a light alchemist could do the same and the last light alchemist has died!"

"The last light alchemist was who?"

"Angeline Hawkeye, she is dead. Well, I seem to remember Riza Hawkeye being a light alchemist, but she never used her alchemy and she should be with Mustang right now. She should be dead!"

"I see." Hoenheim and Envy both charged toward Raven only to have a wave of darkness throw them back. Envy stood next to Hoenheim and growled, then he remembered an important detail.

"Hey, I want to test something Hoenheim, when he opens the black hole I want you to transmute it and try to create the philosopher's stone," Envy said quietly.

"Why do you think that will work? What point will it have?"

"It's just something I'd like to see."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Raven asked.

"It's none of your business!" Envy exclaimed as he charged toward Raven and hit him with an uppercut.

"Of course it's my business," Raven said as he grabbed Envy's leg and tossed him up into the air. Raven sent a spike through Envy's head. "Just another death, soon you will die permanently." Envy slammed into the ground and groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Just how many times have you died?" Envy asked, "Because if you're a homunculus that means you have a certain amount of lives in you!" Envy quickly pierced Raven's throat with a spiked arm. Raven smirked as he grabbed Envy's arm and pulled it out of his neck. 

"Oddly enough, I probably have more than you. The darkness that is inside of me I can use as you use the stupid red chunks that you eat in order to add to your pathetic lives."

"Damn…" Raven grinned and tore Envy's arm off from the elbow. "Ah! Crap!" Envy fell toward the ground and lay motionless.

"You see, when fighting you homunculi I have to use more strength than normal." Raven held the spike in his hand and glared at Hoenheim. He threw the spike toward Hoenheim and watched as it sank into the man's stomach. "Try this on for size!" Raven created a black hole in the ground and Hoenheim immediately transmuted it. Raven raised his eyebrow as a red glow emanated from the black hole, thousands, almost a million souls escaped the black hole and merged together to form a red stone. "You have created the philosopher's stone…I have no desire or concern for this meager and useless thing."

"What do you mean?" Hoenheim asked, "Homunculi crave it!"

"I am part homunculus, and the only reason they crave it is to become human. Let me tell you something, when you are immortal, it is certainly greater than being human!"

"You are not immortal, nothing is!"

"Right, not even you." Raven caused the shadows to surround Hoenheim, he screamed as the shadows slowly crushed his body and bones. "I suppose nothing is immortal…Not even this military's government, and they are my next targets." Raven walked away and Envy groaned as he flopped onto his back.

"Crap," Envy muttered. Envy looked over at the red stone and sighed, "So that_did_ create the philosopher's stone…"

* * *

There it is, Envy's back and so is Raven.


	21. Limbs return, Raven's Attack Begins

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Limbs return. Raven's attack begins.)

"Damn it, I wanted to kill that bastard," Envy said of Hoenheim. "I wanted that pleasure…"

"Envy! Dad!" Alphonse exclaimed as he and Ed ran up to the two bodies on the ground.

"Crap, you two have arrived…" Envy groaned as he stood up slowly. "It's taking longer to regenerate my arm…"

"What the hell happened to you?" Ed asked. "We come to get Lieutenant Ross's things and find you and that bastard lying on the ground!"

"Yeah, we fought with Raven just a little while ago."

"Brother, is that the man you were talking about before?" Al asked.

"Yeah Al, Raven Hawkeye is Riza's uncle," Ed said quietly.

"That, and weirdest homunculus I have ever seen," Envy hissed out.

"What?"

"That man is half homunculus and half human, he can perform alchemy. He was experimented on at some point of time and everything inside of him was replaced with his own alchemic abilities so to speak. Nothing but black darkness"

"So the man of the shadows is actually…A man of shadows…"

"You could look at it that way."

"What happened to Hoenheim?"

"Crushed, by Raven's shadows. Raven also tore my arm off and I'm having some slight difficulty regenerating it. Oh, and one more thing, that black hole had several sacrifices, guess what that is." Envy pointed casually at the red rock, Ed and Al gawked at the massive thing.

"I-It's the philosopher's stone!"

"Yeah, that would be what it is. Hoenheim just needed to transmute that black hole and boom, it created the philosopher's stone."

"You're still alive? How come Raven didn't kill you?"

"He may have thought I died…I don't care about that damned stone anymore…I just don't give a damn."

"What are you saying? You're just going to give it all up?"

"Two goals are not possible anymore," Envy said with a loud sigh. "Becoming human and killing off that bastard of a father. Dante isn't around to perform alchemy on the stone and give my human life back…I doubt she ever would have actually."

"So what will you do from here on out?"

"I don't know, I really just don't care so much." Envy walked off and waved as he disappeared into the distance. Ed and Al walked over to the philosopher's stone and sighed.

"What will we do now brother?" Al asked

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked, "We get our bodies back!"

"I mean after that, where will we go and what will we do?" Al looked over to Hoenheim's body and then up to the sky. "We don't have anyone to raise us anymore do we? Pinako is gone, the Colonel won't take us in and you want to quit the military once we return to our bodies."

"I won't quit the military Al," Ed said quietly. "It's the only life we have now, once I return you to your body and receive my limbs we will make use of the money we have. We'll by a house and I'll take care of you."

"You're only thirteen and I'm twelve, what good will we do living by ourselves?"

"We've figured it out for three years so far, Al. I think we can manage to make the rest. Besides, we could always buy a house close to the Colonel."

"I would think you of all people would want to be as far away from him as possible?"

"I would, but as you know, Winry is his daughter. Winry lives with the Colonel and the Lieutenant."

"Oh, so you just want to be close to Winry." Ed looked up and blushed slightly.

"I…I didn't say that!"

"True, but it was implied."

"Do you want your body back or not!" Ed walked over to the philosopher's stone, "Here we go Al." Al walked over and nodded, they clasped their hands together and put them on the ground, transmuting the stone. Red light flashed all around them, Ed looked over to see Al's armor being ripped away and in place was a human body. Ed saw his metal arm and leg turning to flesh. Soon the red flash along with the stone itself was gone. Ed and Al were staring at their hands with wide eyes.

"So how do we explain this again?

"I don't know…Roy and Riza are getting married tomorrow I believe. I'm the groomsman, tomorrow is the Colonel and Lieutenant's day though and I don't want to show up with a flesh arm and leg. Knowing Winry and everyone that's been rooting for us-"

"The Colonel and Lieutenant have been rooting for us the whole time as well!"

"Yeah, well they would all be happy for us but I want everyone to be happy for them…"

"Why don't we just return today and let them know we have returned to our normal bodies."

00000000000000000 

Frank Archer fired a gunshot and shouted behind him, "Lieutenant Yoki, get the Generals out of here now!"

"Yes sir!" Yoki shouted as he turned to Brigader General Basque Grand, General Hakuro, General Olivier Armstrong, and General Raven and gestured for them to run. Yoki ran and fired gunshots as he escorted the Generals away. A dark spike shot into his leg, "Damn it!" Major Miles ran up to Yoki and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…We need to get back to Colonel Archer!"

"No, Colonel Archer has run with the Generals, we are requested to stay behind and fight this damned menace!"

"Right!" Tim Marcoh ran up to the men and turned around to fire shots.

"Who is this man?"

"I think he's the bastard that murdered the Fuhrer!" Miles exclaimed. "He may be trying to kill the Generals!"

"Perhaps the entire military," Yoki said quietly. "Why are you here Tim, you're not in the military!"

"I know that, but I'm still going to fight the one who wishes to destroy this country!" The men quickly aimed their guns at Raven. "You ready to die yet you bastard!"

"Who are you talking to, me?" Raven asked with a chuckle. "I'm afraid that it is not I who will be dying here."

"Okay subordinates, fire!" Miles exclaimed. The men all fired their guns into Raven as he menacingly walked toward them.

"You would have better luck if there was an alchemist among you, but unfortunately the only good alchemist has died. I'm sure you remember Kimblee."

"He was put in prison for crimes against the state!"

"Yet he escaped and chose to tell my niece some vital information that she had no right to know."

"I don't know who this bastard is," Yoki said with a low growl. "Yet he will die!" Yoki grabbed a grenade and threw it toward Raven, it exploded upon impact.

"As General Armstrong's subordinate I cannot allow you to harm her!" Miles exclaimed as he fired his rifle shots into Raven.

"Don't you call my alchemy useless!" Tim exclaimed as he pressed his hand to a transmutation circle and transmuted a weapon. Tim held a spear in his hand and lunged for Raven and jabbed the spear into Raven's stomach. Tim stared at the wound with wide eyes, "Crap, he's not human!"

"I think we figured that much out!" Yoki exclaimed. Raven smirked and pointed toward Major Miles.

"You there, you remind me of someone," Raven said quietly. Miles's sunglasses had been destroyed earlier. "Some other Ishbalian, a state alchemist killer. It was easy killing him since he fought with Colonel Mustang."

"He knows Colonel Mustang!" Yoki exclaimed.

"Yeah, and my niece is the _beautiful Lieutenant_," Raven said with sarcasm and hatred dripping in his voice. "Riza Hawkeye, and I am her uncle Raven Hawkeye. I suppose you'd do well to know who my daughter is, Maria Arlette Ross."

"What do you want with those people?" Miles asked with a scowl.

"Their deaths, and I have already given it to them by using a black hole. Well, that's not really their deaths but more a place for them to wander about for all eternity and their only hope for escape is a light alchemist. There should be no living light alchemists, as I was the last dark alchemist."

"_Was_ the last one left?" Marcoh asked.

"Yes, I am half homunculus and half human. Your Fuhrer of course was a homunculus. I wonder if you've noticed the disappearance of the Fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas. No, I'm afraid that is not the case. That was the homunculus known as Sloth."

"Damn you, you're an assassin like Scar!" Yoki exclaimed. Shadows shot from the ground with Raven's rage.

"Do _not_ compare me with the likes of that damn state alchemist killer! _Never_ put me on such a weak level as his! I am Raven Hawkeye, I am the killer of the Amestris Military and I'll pull all of you into the pits of hell!"

"You know, this is Central's library, libraries are supposed to be a quiet place."

"Now is not the time Yoki," Tim said through his teeth.

"What's going on?" A voice said from the doorway. Miles looked over to see Private Sheska standing in the doorway. 

"Get out of here Private!" Miles exclaimed. "Get out of here or else Raven Hawkeye will kill you!"

"Who?" 

"Me you idiot girl," Raven said. Sheska screamed and ducked as a black spike hit the wall.

"Inform Colonel Mustang that Raven is attacking headquarters!" Marcoh exclaimed. 

"Is he alive?" Raven asked as he raised an eyebrow. Sheska stood and shook with fear.

"Get out of here woman!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone looked over to see Envy shove Sheska out of the way and charge madly at Raven. "Die you damn bastard!" Raven stood with a stoic and expressionless face as Envy shoved his hand into Raven's abdomen. Raven grabbed Envy's arm and Envy groaned in pain as his arm started turning black. 

"You think you know all my abilities? I can control darkness and shadows and do anything with them.

"Damn you!" Envy shouted as he pulled his hand back. The darkness on his arm went away and Envy glared at Raven.

"I will kill off the military, I will remove the Generals and I will unseat the council members."

"What is your purpose?" Miles asked with a growl.

"Do I need one? Do I need any other purpose besides hatred for the very prison that performed their damn experiment on me?"

"I thought you enjoyed being a homunculus?" Envy asked.

"I do, I enjoy it very much. I thought homunculi were evil, why are you fighting me?"

"I'm evil you bastard, but you tick me off!"

"Maybe you're just living up to your name…"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stand the fact that there is a homunculus better and stronger than you."

"Damn you!" Envy punched Raven in the jaw and kicked Raven's abdomen. "If I had some alcohol right now I'd make you drink it!"

"Yeah, my weakness, correct? Too bad you have none." Raven caused dark spikes to shoot through Envy's neck, chest and stomach. Envy gasped as he took a step back. "Here, I'll send you back to your favorite place."

"What…No!" Envy watched as a black hole appeared underneath him. He tried to move from it but he could not, "No, Crap!" Miles, Tim and Yoki watched with wide eyes as Envy sunk back into the dark abyss.

"Finally I'm rid of him once more. You three may not be so lucky to survive."

"Grr, shoot him!" Miles exclaimed. Tim and Yoki aimed their guns and fired at Raven. They never ceased fire and Raven grew annoyed with them.

"I've had enough of you damned bastards!" A dark spike shot through Marcoh's shoulder and hit Yoki's other leg.

"Damn it!" Yoki exclaimed as he fell to the ground. Yoki began to push himself up, his eyes widened as a black circle appeared underneath him. "Oh…No!" Yoki screamed as he sank into the ground. "Get me out of here!"

"Only if the light alchemist appears will you ever hope to escape the darkness," Raven said with a smirk. Tim and Miles stared in shock as the circle vanished.

"Lieutenant Yoki!" Miles exclaimed, "Damn it all!" Miles began to fire his gun as Tim tried to hit Raven with his spear. Raven dodged the spear and the bullets and a wave of darkness threw the men against the wall.

"Ugh, damn, are we losing, Major?" Tim asked as he tried to stand.

"No, we can't lose!" Miles exclaimed, "We must keep fighting! The Generals need protection!"

"They're not the only ones in dire need of protection," Raven said with a low growl. "The entire military is in need of protection. Do you know how long it's going to take me to heal all these damn wounds? It'll take me at least a day, so be happy to know the Generals and other military officers will not be attacked."

"Kill him!" Miles exclaimed as he charged toward Raven and threw a punch into Raven's abdomen.

"You are a filthy bastard, just like that damn Ishbalian, Scar." Raven grabbed Miles's arm and tossed him into Marcoh. "Enjoy hell." Miles groaned and Tim shouted as they began to sink. 

"Tim...I have my suspicions," Miles said quietly.

"What is that Major?" Tim asked.

"Light is the opposite of Dark. If Raven Hawkeye is a dark alchemist…Riza Hawkeye must be the light alchemist."

"Good deduction, perhaps it's true."

"Yeah, I don't know what we'll encounter when we sink into these dark depths but we must hope for Riza to save us." With that Miles and Tim vanished into the dark abyss.

"Enjoy the dark eternity," Raven said with a grin. "Ugh!" Raven held his arm and groaned, "Damn, they were tough. I have to leave and heal my wounds for now, but I will return and when I do I'll kill everyone!"

From a hidden spot Sheska gasped when she looked at Raven. She thought she saw him look at her and she quickly ran off, "Someone, help us!"

* * *

There's the chapter, it would appear Raven thinks he managed to kill Roy and the others. Envy's in the black hole once again and Raven's going after the Generals. What will happen next chapter, I know and you'll find out soon. 


	22. The fall of the guards and Raven's Fury

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

Chapter 22 (The fall of the guards, Raven's Fury)

000000000000000000

That night was the wedding rehearsal the real thing would be the very next day, General Grumman practiced his part of handing Riza over to Roy. Riza wrapped her arms around Roy as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "One more day Riza," Roy said with a smile.

"Yeah, one more day and everything will be perfect," Riza said as she rested her head on Roy's chest. "I can't get enough of you."

"I think that's my line Riza." Roy ran his hand through Riza's long, beautiful hair. "Your hair is so soft and beautiful."

"I don't have a comeback for that one Roy."

"Really, you don't have anything?"

"Not quite." Riza smiled and looked into Roy's eyes; she shifted herself upwards and kissed Roy's lips. "Mm, maybe I do now."

"Hey, guess what!" Maria exclaimed as she hurried into the room.

"What?" Roy asked as he and Riza looked sideways at Riza.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, you're not interrupting anything at all," Riza said with a smile. "What happened?"

"I was by my house and I saw Ed and Al, they have their bodies back!"

"Really, are you sure?" Riza said quickly.

"You're positive?" Roy asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, I saw them with my own eyes!"

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," Riza said with a smile.

"Mom, dad, what happened?" Winry asked as she walked into the room.

"Ed and Al got their bodies back." Winry's jaw dropped and she squealed with joy.

"Yes! I knew they could do it!" Soon Edward walked into the room, Winry quickly hugged Ed and Roy raised his eyebrow.

"Ahem." Roy cleared his throat and Winry quickly let go of Ed. Roy walked up to Ed and put his hand on Ed's shoulder, "I hear you got your limbs back."

"Y-You know about that?" Ed asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, Lieutenant Ross went by her home and saw you. Now, where is Alphonse?"

"He was going to remain hidden because we didn't want to interfere with your day."

"What do you mean our day? Do you mean the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't interfere with that Edward," Riza said with a smile. "We are overjoyed to know that you received your limbs and Al has his body back."

'That's good…" Ed turned around, "Hey Al you can come in now!" Al walked in and everyone gasped as they saw the human boy walking into the room.

"Alphonse, you actually have your body back, that's great," Riza said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm happy for your wedding by the way," Al said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you ready for the little mini party before the wedding?" Havoc asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes, everything is set up," Armstrong said as he walked into the room.

"Sure, let's go," Roy said with a smile. They all walked into another room where there was punch and some other snacks, cake was not served because that was reserved for the wedding reception.

"So they are alive and out," Raven said as he hid in a shady corner. "I should have guessed as much." Raven took a sip of punch and tossed the cup into a trashcan as he slowly walked out of the place.

000000000000000000

"Come on, we need to get the paperwork done!" Breda said quickly.

"Yeah, if we don't then what will the Colonel do when he gets back?" Fuery asked.

"We can't miss their wedding tomorrow," Falman said quietly as he signed some papers.

"Nobody will be missing a wedding," Denny said with a chuckle. "Why are you all worked up?"

"It's just an exciting time," Breda stated.

"Yeah, but relax okay, you don't need to get so restless." None of them noticed the shadows that slowly moved underneath the door. A dark spike shot through the door and hit Denny in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay!" Fuery asked as Denny fell to the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about anything." Denny pushed himself up and held his arm as he turned to look at the door. Raven stood in the doorway and smirked.

"So, you guys intend on going to some wedding tomorrow?" Raven asked. "I'm sorry to say, the wedding is going to be canceled."

"Who the hell are you!" Breda shouted.

"Hold on, I think this is…Raven Hawkeye," Denny said as his face started to turn pale.

"So you have heard of me, I suppose it is from Maria that you have heard my name," Raven said quietly. "I should have known that she would have betrayed me."

"You better not touch her!" Denny's face grew angry as he shouted at Raven.

"Why, do you care for my daughter? I can't let scum like you around her." Raven slowly walked past Denny and shoved him out of the way. "As for you, Roy Mustang's loyal subordinates. I despise you for it."

"What do you want with the Colonel?" Fuery asked.

"His death of course, nothing more." Fuery growled and shoved Raven.

"Kain, you idiot, know who it is you're pushing!" Denny shouted. Raven took a step back and smirked. He clasped his hands together and a black circle appeared underneath Fuery, Breda and Falman. "No!"

"Enjoy eternal darkness," Raven said quietly. He turned to Denny and grinned, "You're next" Denny growled and pulled out his gun and aimed it toward Raven.

"Don't take another step!"

"Were you not the one that said 'know your enemy' just now?" Denny snarled and fired a gunshot in Raven's forehead. His eyes widened as darkness oozed out on the forehead and scabbed over the wound. Slowly the blackness turned to skin. "You thought that would kill me?"

"C-Crap…" Denny charged toward Raven and punched him in the jaw. He spun around and hit Raven in the back before kicking Raven against a wall.

"Not bad." Raven stood up and dusted himself off. "Now get ready to die!" Denny's eyes widened as several dark spikes shot toward him. He moved his arms in front of his face and placed his leg forward as the spikes shot past him and shattered the window. Glass was sent flying, some shards hit Denny in the back. Denny raised his gun and fired several gunshots into Raven's chest. "I just healed off the wounds too!" Raven sent a wave of shadows toward Denny. Denny grabbed the window ledge and Raven slowly walked toward him and looked down with a frown. "Pathetic." Raven moved his foot to Denny's hand and pressed down, Denny fell feet-first and landed in some bushes below. Raven leapt from the window and landed safely on the ground.

"Damn you!" Raven raised his eyebrow and saw Denny standing up.

"Still alive, are you? You're tough, I can tell that much. Now, what makes you think you're suitable for my daughter?"

"Shut the hell up Raven!"

"Is that any way to talk to me?" Denny aimed his gun for Raven, Raven sighed and clasped his hands together. Shadows engulfed the gun and soon the gun was no more.

"Crap!" Raven charged toward Denny and punched him in the gut. Raven grabbed Denny's neck and slammed him against the building before kneeing Denny in the abdomen.

"Simply pathetic if you ask my opinion."

"I-I never asked your opinion!" Denny choked out. Raven's hand was getting tighter around his neck. Raven then threw Denny to the ground. Denny pushed himself up and coughed up blood.

"Damn it…You think you're tough, Raven?"

"Which of us is on the ground coughing up blood? I'll be sure to tell Maria you said hi." Denny's eyes widened as he saw his hands sinking into a black abyss.

"No! Damn you!" Raven scoffed as the hole vanished.

"My daughter is scum anyway, she would fit nicely with scum like you."

The next day was the day of the wedding, Roy and Riza noticed the subordinates were missing, "Where is Denny?" Maria asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Roy said as he crossed his arms. General Grumman walked out of a building and sighed, "What's wrong sir?"

"I have to go back to Central HQ, the council has requested my services. Being the head of the council they feel they need me whenever something seems to go wrong," Grumman said quietly.

"Grandpa, we need you for the wedding," Riza said quietly.

"I understand, and I'll try to be back in time. I don't see why you went with the red dress, Riza, you should have gone after the white bridal dress."

"I know, but I just felt like I should wear this one."

"Yeah, well I'll be back soon." Grumman arrived at the council ten minutes later and met four displeased looking generals. "What's going on?"

"We're being attacked," General Armstrong said quietly. "Some pathetic scum has been invading Central HQ since yesterday. I lost some of my subordinates!"

"We've all lost our subordinates," General Grand stated. "Every one of us."

"All except Colonel Archer of course," General Raven said grimly. "He's the one that's been guarding us."

"Since you're the head of the council we've needed you to return, also since you're the highest ranked general," Hakuro stated simply. "Everyone except Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Majors Armstrong and Elric, Lieutenant Maria Ross, and Lieutenant Havoc appear to remain. "I understand they are at the wedding of Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes, but why did you have me come here, I believe it would be safer to be over at the wedding," Grumman said. "I'm supposed to hand my granddaughter over."

Frank Archer stood with his gun to his side, "Okay bastard, where are you? I know you're around here somewhere. I don't want to have to be doing this, I would much rather go and stop that damned wedding." Archer jumped back as a spike flew past his head, "Crap!"

"Yeah, it's me Archer. Are you seriously contemplating something with my niece?"

"Heh, only the most desirable female in Central. Imagine what it would mean to have her in bed with you. What man _wouldn't_ want that? I personally don't think Mustang deserves someone as well developed as she is, personally." Raven coughed as his eye started to twitch. Yes, what Archer was saying about Riza bothered him, even though he despised her, she was still his niece and he did not feel someone like Archer should be talking about her like that.

"You know what? Eternal Darkness is just too damn good for you."

"I have a job to do, and that is protecting the Generals!"

"I'll rip your limbs off one by one." Archer aimed his gun toward Raven and fired a shot. Raven dodged the bullet and charged toward Archer. He hit Archer in the back with his arm. Raven then sent a spike through Archer's hand.

"Damn you! You're going to pay for that one bastard!"

"You're the one speaking of my niece as though she was really the most 'desirable woman' in Central."

"She is, I'm sure you've seen that woman. Simply gorgeous, she's not too big and not to flat. She has a nice petite body and beautiful blond hair." Raven felt ready to punch the nearest thing, in fact that was just what he was going to do.

"I may despise her and I may despise Mustang, but right now…I do _not_ like you speaking of my niece like that!" Raven charged and jabbed his fist into Archer's stomach causing Archer to spit up blood. Raven grabbed Archer's neck and slammed him against the building's outside wall. Raven then slammed his fist into Archer's face before tossing him toward the ground. Archer opened his eyes in time to see a spike heading toward his head, he quickly rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Damn it!" Archer groaned, the spike had taken off much of his face, "You ruined my face!"

"Yes, but I must say, you looked hideous enough beforehand. Even Mustang looked better than you, and that's saying something."

"Damn you, go to hell!"

"No, I choose not to." Archer charged toward Raven and punched him in the lower jaw before leaping back and kicking him in the face. Archer tried to punch once more but Raven caught his arm. "Guess what I'm going to do!" Archer growled as his arm began going black. After it was dark enough, Raven ripped Archer's arm completely off.

"Damn it! Crap that hurts!"

"I'm not done hurting you yet!" Raven hit Archer with an uppercut and kicked Archer in the abdomen. He then sent a black spike through Archer's shoulder.

"I hate you!"

"Oh, I'm so hurt…" Raven rolled his eyes and sighed as Archer fired multiple gunshots into Raven. Raven sent a black spike through Archer's hand and sliced the gun in two.

"Crap!"

"You do realize that you're going to die now, right?"

"What is this about, really? Is this just because I told the truth about Lieutenant Hawkeye? I mean if you've seen her body…No, I'd personally like to see her skin underneath those clothes." Raven's eyes flared with anger as he grabbed Archer's neck in his hands and slammed him against a wall.

"I don't really give a damn about you or anything else, but you are _never_ to talk about my niece in such a manner! You do not know who it is you are dealing with!" Raven gripped Archer's other hand and ripped it off. He then sent shadow blades through Archer's legs and slowly started cutting at them.

"Ah! Damn it, that hurts! Cut it out!"

"Oh I'll cut something out! I'll cut your damn veins out you bastard!" Raven's hands started tightening around Archer's neck as the blades finally cut all the way through Archer's legs. Archer started saying something incoherent and started gurgling. Blood flowed from his mouth and Raven slammed him into the wall several times before tossing him on the ground. "Now you see just how violent I can be when I become angry!" Raven clasped his hands together one final time and sent a giant spike through Archer's head, completely destroying the head. Raven let out a small sigh and kicked down the doors of Central HQ. "Now, it's time for the Generals to die. Then…the council."

00000000000000000000

There's the chapter, interesting case Raven has about people talking about his niece like that. Well Raven's assault on Central HQ begins, what will happen now, stick around!


	23. The Raven

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

A/N: Yes you read the chapter name right. No it isn't the same name as another chapter titled 'Raven' at all. This includes Edgar Allen Poe's poem titled "The Raven" and it is the fight between Raven and General Raven.

* * *

Chapter 23 (The Raven)

"Okay, as it appears on the outside cameras, Colonel Frank Archer has fallen," Grumman sad quickly. Generals Hakuro, Raven, Armstrong and Grand groaned sharply.

"It won't matter," Grand said quickly. "We just need to destroy the freak."

"Yes, but for your own safety I have given each of you a sword, other than those who already have one. Simply because it appears that guns do not do very much to this man."

"Just who is he?" Hakuro asked. "I'm really not afraid, hell, I got my ear blown off once before!"

"Yeah, remind me how it re-grew," General Armstrong said quickly.

"I will explain who this man is, he is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's murderous uncle, Raven Hawkeye."

"He's the Lieutenant's Uncle!" Grand exclaimed.

"He is also the biological father of Lieutenant Maria Ross."

"I see, so who's fault is it for bringing this monstrosity here?"

"Probably nobody's fault, let me brief you a little on this man before I send you to your selective rooms."

"Please, the more we know about him the better," Hakuro responded as his hand clenched the sword.

"Raven Hawkeye is a powerful murderer who uses shadow alchemy. It is a form of dark alchemy. He was experimented on once long ago if I remember correctly, though I am not sure what happened to cause him to become this way. He is known to have beaten his daughter and forced her to do his bidding several times." Grumman paused for a second, all the Generals remained quiet and stared at Grumman intensely. "Riza Hawkeye became pregnant at fifteen and Raven orchestrated a plan to get rid of the baby. He took the baby from her without her knowledge."

"Bastard," General Armstrong said quietly. "It may be looked down upon to have a child at such a young age, but as a woman I know it would be horrible to lose your child like this…"

"He had put Riza to sleep and convinced Riza that her baby was stillborn. He tried to keep the man that she loved, the father of her baby, away from her."

"Damn that bastard!" With every word that Grumman said, the generals felt hate rise up in their chests for Raven.

"Until Lieutenant Havoc pulled Riza into the military, she never saw Roy Mustang again."

"What! Colonel Roy Mustang _is_ the father!" General Hakuro exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That means Raven hates the Colonel and hasn't been safe all this time," Armstrong said quietly.

"Until the homunculus Envy showed up it could have been that he assumed they were dead," Grumman stated with a sigh. "He probably assumed they were pulled into the dark abyss during their fight. Raven was responsible for his own brother's death and he kept watch over Riza and the real baby for thirteen years to make sure they never figured anything out. A few days ago however, thanks to a gift that Roy bestowed upon Riza thirteen years ago they had found each other. They had met many times prior but never realized their real relationship, this is apparently when Raven started to make his move."

"So what happened after that?" Grand asked.

"After that, Raven convinced this deranged man that Winry was his daughter. Scar found the man, killed him and kidnapped Winry with the intent of using her to kill Roy. Roy fought against scar but in the end…"

"The Colonel survived, right?" Armstrong asked. Grumman chuckled, all the Generals listened and acted as if Grumman was telling them a story.

"Yes, have patience. The Colonel fought valiantly against Scar though it did end up that Scar finally got his hand on the Colonel. However, I was told that right then, Raven shot a shadowy spike through Scar's head and killed him."

"Oh my god…Well that's irony," General Raven said with a slow cringe. "A man that blows up people's heads, gets his head shot with some spike."

"Yes. Raven kidnapped Winry and took her away after that, I am told that Roy could not hit him without harming Winry. By the way, it was revealed to Scar somehow that Winry was Roy's daughter and Scar told the Colonel."

"Oh."

"Either way Roy and Riza went to fight Raven, Raven escaped with his life and placed them in a black circle that would have taken them to a very dark place. They would not have escaped had it not been for Riza, while she was unconscious she used the alchemy power that comes from her mother's line. It is an alchemy called electric alchemy, or Light Alchemy. It is the counter of Raven's alchemy and it countered that black circle so Roy could get the women out of the house they were trapped in."

"Sounds rough."

"It was, I was told that Lieutenants Ross and Havoc witnessed Raven's slaying of the homunculi, Fuhrer Bradley included."

"Damn it…So he was one of them then…"

"Yeah, now please go to your separate safe rooms. There's one for each of you on the bottom four floors." The generals nodded and escaped from the room. "There go the remaining generals in Amestris military, they need to be protected. As does the council…"

"We still need to discuss the Fuhrer!" A member said. "We have to choose another one!"

"Calm down, right now there is a fight being raged on against the military. We need to wait until this matter is solved before choosing our new Fuhrer."

"Well I do have an idea who I would choose," Another member stated.

"I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing but…Will he survive?" one board member said quietly.

"Don't worry," Grumman said with a sigh. "Our choice is fine, it should be interesting if we were to see him in battle…"

0000000000000

Lieutenant General Raven sat in his safe room with his sword gripped tightly in his hand, "Okay, if the bastard comes in I have no choice but to fight," General Raven said. "All the safe rooms seem to be rooms that were hit once before, do they think he won't come back to the room?" General Raven walked over to the shattered windows and looked down. "I know Grumman wanted us on separate floors…Yet, I agree with the other Generals, it's best to stay on the same floor as the others. That way the man won't think of going after us all…It seems General Armstrong felt we should be on separate floors but what the hell does she know? I do wonder what happened in Colonel Mustang's office and where his subordinates are…"

"I took care of them," A voice said quietly. General Raven's eyes widened as he turned to see Raven standing with a smirk on his face. "So each of the Generals are on the fourth floor, are they?"

"Oh crap…"

"Why is it everybody seems to crap their pants when they see me? Am I really that scary of a person?" General Raven's body began to shake as Raven slowly walked toward him. "Lieutenant General Raven, why is it that you have the same name as me? I wonder, are you a traitor to the Amestris military?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Raven is symbolic of death and evil, haven't you read Edgar Allen Poe? Shall I mention which of his poems was my favorite?"

"U-Uh I really wouldn't know…"

"It's simple and easy to remember." Raven grinned and stopped short of Roy's desk. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.'" Raven slowly knocked on the desk as if to be knocking on a door. "'Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door. Only this, and nothing more.'" General Raven gulped and took a step back.

"D-Don't take another step! Turn around and exit out that door!" Raven grinned darkly. General Raven was all the way on the other side of the room. Raven took a step forward as he began to recite Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven".

"'Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'"

"S-Stay back!" General Raven screamed.

"Do you know the poem I speak of yet?" Raven asked with an evil grin.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you, don't take another step, I implore!"

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'"

"Please stop that…" General Raven held out his sword and glanced out the window to see the trees blowing in strong wind. He looked back at Raven who appeared closer than before.

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door –

Perched, and sat, and nothing more. Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'"

"I'm warning you!" General Raven glanced over the to the exit and thought, "If I could just get to that door."

"Quoth the Raven, _Nevermore_!"

"Stop walking over here! Stop being creepy!"

"' Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as Nevermore.'

'But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
Doubtless,' said I, what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never-nevermore."'"

"I hate you!"

"Oh, a tough guy? You think I'm going to be bothered away by words? Why don't you fight?"

"What use do I have in fighting you!"

"Good answer." General Raven's eyes widened as Raven took another menacing step forward. "But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking Nevermore.'

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
_She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!"

"Damn you!"

"' Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer. Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
Wretch,' I cried, thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'

Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - _is_ there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'"

"Stop it already!" General Raven swiftly charged and slashed at Raven with his sword. He then ran to the other room and Raven stood with his back turned.

"Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'" Raven slowly turned to see General Raven shaking. "Is it really all that scary for you General?"

"Shut the hell up! You're freaking me out!"

"I see…" Raven sent a spike through General Raven's shoulder and into his chest. The General dropped his sword and gasped.

"Damn you!"

"' Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting –Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'"

"Ugh…Cut it out already!"

"Choose your words wisely, General." Raven scowled as he picked up the General's sword. "I have no use for such a pathetic weapon…"

"Leave us alone!" Raven looked from the sword and back at General Raven with a chuckle.

"Such pleadings, you should know that I am deaf to such things."

"Curse you!"

"Tell me, have you recognized the poem I have been reciting for you, yet?"

"Y-You'll get what's coming to you Raven!"

"Come on, it's my favorite poem. I'll give you a hint, it's one of our names!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"' And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!'"

"I'll kill you!"

"Not without your sword." Raven tossed the sword out the window and grinned. General Raven ran toward the window and turned to see Raven glaring down upon him.

"Please, no more!"

"Ah the memories of the lost Lenore…"

"Shut it!"

"Quoth the Raven, nevermore."

"Damn you! You think you can scare me!"

"I do believe I have been doing that for the past three minutes." General Raven took a step back as Raven stepped forward. "You appear to be getting closer to the edge."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons but I'll tell you, I do hate the military. For they let that bastard into the military as well as being corrupt. Once I remove this infernal government I shall destroy Colonel Mustang."

"No, you will not do anything! Never!"

"Oh, I will. I will also tell you this, your life ends here. You will breathe…" Raven quickly sent a shadow spike through the General's throat and heart, Raven watched as General Raven fell out the window to his death. "…Nevermore."

* * *

There's the chapter, a little poetry for you, eh I hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick around for the next chapter.


	24. The Generals Fall

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

Chapter 24 (The Generals Lose)

* * *

General Basque Grand paced the floor and sighed, "If this bastard shows up I'll kill him easily. Of course, it might be good to not talk otherwise he might hear us. Maybe we should have taken General Armstrong's advice and went to separate floors…I think Private Sheska got away so maybe she can call for help."

"Are all you generals supposed to be cowards?" Grand looked up and growled as Raven stepped into the door. "If you are, then I'll go ahead and kill you with ease."

"I am not a damn coward you bastard!"

"Really, are you sure? General Raven, now _he_ was a coward."

"I'll agree with you on that statement."

"So, you are General Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist?"

"Yeah, what of it? Are you some Scar fanatic?"

"Hell no. _Never _compare me with that lowlife scum!"

"Okay, so what is your purpose here?"

"To destroy the Amestris Military for allowing the bastard, Roy Mustang, into the military."

"Oh, so that's your reason. We saw you on the camera, why did you mutilate Archer so badly."

"He insisted on sexual things for my niece, Riza Hawkeye. So I got angry when he spoke of her bust and figure."

"Why did you get so upset, I would suspect you don't give a damn about your niece."

"I don't, but it's just something that happens with family. Regardless of your stance or how estranged you are from a relative, you still don't enjoy hearing your relative spoken of in a sexual manner."

"I see…I take it you've met with General Raven as well."

"Yes, he just had a lesson in literature."

"Ah…"

"Now I'm going to give you a lesson in dieting."

"What!"

"That's right fatso, you need to lose some weight."

"I-Inhuman! I'm not fat!"

"You're definitely not muscle-bound."

"There's a reason they call me Iron Blood, I never run out of ammo!" Raven smirked and crossed his arms.

"Really now? How does that work with the women?"

"What!"

"I take you don't have any experience with women then."

"Damn you!"

"Have I struck a nerve yet?"

"You little jackass!" Grand quickly began firing bullets at Raven. Raven grinned and jumped out of the way. Raven charged toward Grand and dodged several bullets while being hit by some. Raven swiftly punched Grand in the abdomen and then kicked him in the jaw."

"I guess I have struck a nerve. Are you _really _that bad when it comes to women?"

"Shut up about my love life!"

"Do you even have one?"

"Damn you!"

"I see…Talking about Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven' had a deep effect on General Raven. I must say I think he quite enjoyed that wondrous piece of literature. I can see where your weakness lies…Poor you, you've never had a single girlfriend in your life, have you?"

"Just shut the hell up!"

"There's even a woman who could work and she's a General. Of course, I bet she's way out of your league."

"What the hell are you saying! I don't care for her!"

"Really then? Are you by any chance…gay? I'm sorry but if you are I'm going to have to ask you to stay the hell away from me. You can go after the Colonel if you want, I don't care."

"What the hell! I'm not gay! I'm pretty sure the Colonel you're referring to isn't gay either, since he's marrying the 'most desirable' woman in Central!"

"Again with the most desirable woman…What is it with you people?"

"I'm serious, you'll hear the women of Central saying that Mustang is the most desirable male."

"Right, I'd rather you not talk about my niece in a sexual manner, so I'll warn you before you start that up. I'm sure you've seen what happened to Archer?"

"Hey, I can't help it if that bastard and half of Central, most of Central HQ want to see your damn niece in their bed!" Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Are you one of them?"

"Uh, well I can't say that I haven't thought about it…I mean I'm sure every man has thought about it at least one time in their lives…" Raven growled and clenched his fists, unsure of why he would even care.

"Only _one man_ has ever had her in bed and he didn't deserve to! Only one man will ever have her because I intend to slaughter all of you pigs and then I will kill both Mustang and Riza!"

"You're inhuman to kill your own family, I do hope you realize that."

"Humanity has nothing to do with it!" Raven sent a spike into Grand's arm and threw Grand back with a dark wave. Grand slammed against a wall and fell to the floor. He slowly stood up and wiped blood from his mouth.

"Nice hit…Now it's my turn."

"I'm not finished yet!" Grand looked up and saw several spikes appearing above him.

"Crap!" Grand blocked his head with his arms as the spikes fell upon him. Dark smoke appeared throughout the room, when it disappeared, Grand was still standing. His uniform was torn asunder and blood was dripping down his body. "You…Bastard!"

"So you've survived that? I must say that you have more vitality than the General that went before you!"

"Is this because I spoke of your niece's status?" Grand smirked and crossed his arms. "I didn't even say anything about her in terms of wanting to do anything with her."

"Shut the hell up…You're implying that you want to!"

"Who doesn't want to?"

"You damned bastard…" Grand laughed and aimed his gun arm toward Raven and fired. Raven then sent a shadowed spike into the barrel of his arm.

"Crap that hurts!"

"Yeah, that's what you get." The spike went all the way through his arm and out his shoulder. Grand held his arm with his other hand, it was split in two, resembling a long forked tongue. Blood spilled from the arm and landed on the ground as Raven sent another spike into Grand's leg. These spikes did not disappear, rather they held Grand to the wall.

"Damn you!" Grand groaned in agony as he lifted his arm and started to bend over. Raven sent another spike into Grand's arm, pinning him to the wall. Another spike shot into Grand's shoulder.

"You really do have a lot of vitality, unfortunately you will be dying now." Raven sent a spike through Grand's forehead and gazed at the look of shock that was on Basque Grand's face. "My niece is _not_ some object that you can talk about. Nor is she just some trophy that you can have to show of…My god does every goddamn male speak of her like this other than Mustang? I swear, I've never head Mustang speak about her like this, mostly he dated other women with an almost bored look on his face…" Raven narrowed his eyes and glanced ahead. "Roy Mustang really is the right guy for her…At least you know he'll treat her right and treat her like a woman…Even if she _is_ a filthy whore who made love with him and had a damned baby at the age of fifteen…I'll be sure to send her as well as Mustang into eternal darkness when I'm through with all this…" Raven sighed and left the room, leaving Grand's body pinned to the wall.

00000000000

Major General Olivia Armstrong sat in a chair with it turned toward the window, "I do wonder how my brother is faring," Olivia said quietly. "Today he would be at Roy and Riza's wedding, so would some of the other Generals…Well maybe only General Grumman and I would have gone…The others are all bastards without a single moral bone in their body…The way Colonel Archer talks about Riza rubbed off on some of them." Olivia drew her sword and placed it in her lap while holding the handle. "The Lieutenant is no object, and neither is the Colonel to be honest. Half the men in Central want Riza and half the women want Roy." Olivia glanced out the corner of her eyes and let out a small sigh. She quickly spun the chair around and shoved the sword through Raven's neck. "I suppose nobody's ever told you that sneaking up on me is a _very_ bad idea." Raven smirked as he grabbed her sword and pulled it out of his throat.

"Yes, but I am not worried. So you want to be at their wedding right now?" Raven asked. "Unfortunately I will be killing them and their marriage will not be happening."

"Heh, be it as you may, but I personally will make a prediction. I predict you will not be making it out of this building alive!" Olivia jumped out of the chair and sliced Raven's chest. "What do you think would happen if I sliced off your head?"

"Nothing, It would be connected by the darkness inside of me and reattach itself to my body."

"There's the mental picture that I wanted." Olivia growled and thrust her sword into Raven's abdomen and sliced it outwards. Her eyes widened when she saw the darkness inside the wound and no blood. "I see, so you really aren't human. What did they do to you?"

"Many years ago the military prison, lab five as well, was performing experiments on captured criminals. They put the philosopher in a vial of black fluid and injected it into me as I tried to transmute it away. Instead, my alchemy went into the vial and they injected darkness into my body. That darkness ate away at my organs and blood until it all vanished, the philosopher's stone was injected into me as well and it helped me to sustain the experiment."

"The incident at lab five that occurred nearly twenty years ago, that was you?"

"My niece and daughter were merely eight at the time, yes that was when it was. Twenty years ago lab five became hideously dark and an unseen attacker went on a rampage inside of the place. It went on for hours upon hours until the shadows vanished from lab five, in it's place lay the dead bodies of several soldiers and the perpetrator was never seen again…Until now."

"I see…Well then I'll have to figure out how to kill you."

"My body is connected to the darkness, as you see, during the time we've been talking just now…My wounds that you've inflicted upon me are gone."

"Damn…"

"Your wounds however…Well, you _are _the only person so far that hasn't said anything sexual about my niece."

"I'm a woman…I prefer men, thank you." Olivia scowled and sliced off Raven's hand. Raven frowned and looked down as well as Olivia. Shadows were coming from his arm and into the hand, slowly the hand traveled the shadowy stream and reconnected to Raven's hand. Olivia's eyes widened as the skin went around his arm.

"I am part homunculi. I can regenerate and reconnect just as they can."

"Okay…Well that was a little weird but oh well. I'll work around that." Raven chuckled and transmuted a black blade in which he sliced off Olivia's left hand. "Crap!"

"I would suggest automail." Olivia then sliced Raven's body up before running back to the desk and finding some cloth in which she used to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that!" Olivia shouted as Raven reattached himself.

"That was quite amusing to watch."

"Yeah, well you reforming was disgusting to watch…"

"You were right to say that the generals should have been on separate floors…Maybe General Raven and General Grand would not have died."

"They're dead now?"

"Yes. They had a few lessons to learn. A lesson in literature and a lesson in morals."

"Heh, morals, you're talking about two _immoral_ men who can't be moral."

"You are one of the few people that I can respect. I will do one thing before sending you to eternal darkness."

"Really, and what is that?" Olivia looked down at her hand to see a black shadow sealing the gaping hole in her arm.

"There you go."

"Well thank you very much," Olivia said with sarcasm. She charged toward Raven and slashed at him once more. Raven leapt back with a smirk on his face.

"Not a bad fighter, but still…Not so great."

"Shut the hell up will you!"

"How about no, I think I won't."

"Then die!" Olivia charged once more toward Raven only to find her feet caught in place. "What the hell!" She looked down and her eyes widened as she found herself sinking into a black hole, "No!"

"Goodbye now." Raven turned and walked off.

0000000000000

General Hakuro slowly stepped out of his room and sighed, "Raven is nowhere to be found. I know that I heard the other General's screaming…I better get to the council and fast!" General Hakuro slowly walked away and firmly presses himself against a wall when he saw a shadow moving down a hallway. He stopped breathing for a minute as he saw Raven walk down the hallway, he watched Raven walk straight by without noticing, though he was sure that he heard Raven chuckle. It was silent all around except for the sound of Raven's receding footsteps. Hakuro then took a breath and quickly shot down the corridor. Oddly enough the lights were dim as he walked down the hallway, he thought the lights started to grow dimmer and he feared that he was being followed. Every time he looked back he saw nothing but the dark shadows. Although he knew he heard footsteps echoing down the silent halls, footsteps other than his.

_Clang_

"What was that!" Hakuro said quickly. He looked over at a far window to see it slightly open and banging with the wind. "Okay…so it's just the wind then."

_Drip, drip_

"What now?" Hakuro looked over to see a water faucet dripping water into the sink. "Damn…They place those sinks all over these hallways, they leak all the time. Why am I getting so worked up over a sink?" Hakuro started to walk and he could have sworn he heard another pair of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw nothing but the shadows.

_Tap, tap_

"What the hell, someone or something is knocking…" Hakuro walked past a small office and peered inside where he saw a book placed the desk. The words of a book read 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe. "Weird." Hakuro sighed when he reached the stairs, he quickly ran up the stairs. "I'll go to the council and see how they're holding up. Hopefully they're stilly alive in there…I wonder how Hawkeye's doing? I know I'm a family man but when you put Riza next to my wife there is no question that Riza is sexier." Hakuro heard a loud clatter and then what sounded as if wind was blowing.

_Swoosh_

"What the!" Hakuro looked over to see a shadow gliding across the floor. "Crap!" Hakuro ran through the halls and ran from the shadow as fast as he could. He found the bolt-locked door that led to the council's room and immediately began pressing numbers for a password. Hakuro looked over to see a man step from the shadows. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"A married man no less," Raven said quickly. Hakuro swiftly opened the door and closed it behind him causing the door to lock immediately.

"Hakuro, what are you doing?" Grumman asked. "We saw you running through the halls on camera, and _what_ was that you said of my granddaughter?"

"Forgive me sir, It was nothing but a ramble."

"You're really pushing your position Hakuro."

"There goes whatever hope we had in _him_ being a good Fuhrer!" A council member exclaimed. "Hearing those lust filled words…And about another man's wife as of today."

"If not he will make a good Fuhrer, then who?" Another member voiced. "There are no more high ranked people left, he's the last of the Generals…I think."

"General Grand and Raven I believe have died," Hakuro said quietly. He was truly ashamed with himself. He knew his words toward Riza Hawkeye were wrong, he knew that if given the opportunity to be alone with her he would have probably tried to seduce her.

"What thoughts have you had toward my granddaughter?" Grumman asked.

"The same as Colonel Archer, General Grand and General Raven…"

"What were their thoughts?" Hakuro thought he could hear a low growl in Grumman's throat.

"If they could have the chance…They would probably try getting her in bed…"

"You thought these things as well?"

"I never acted on them!"

"Neither did the other Generals or Archer…Roy and I would have known if it had."

"True, they probably would have tried if they were alone with her…I might have as well…but…We are men sir, it's what's implanted in our minds!"

"Wrong Hakuro, those thoughts are in your heads. When I was a married man I never once thought of another woman in that retrospect. I know many men, Roy included that never lusted for a woman like that. Especially a woman everyone knew wasn't interested in them at all…In your mind you have already committed adultery against your own wife, I am afraid that I will have to demote you, first, come up here."

"Yes sir…" Hakuro walked over to the booth where nine council members, including the head of the council, General Grumman, was all seated. Hakuro walked to the center where Grumman was and stood straight. General Grumman then hit Hakuro across the face.

"You will be demoted to a Lieutenant Colonel, why not a Colonel? Simple, because Colonel Roy Mustang is a greater man than you are. You will soon find yourself following his orders."

"Yes sir…"

"Colonel Mustang is the last high ranking official," A member said quickly. "There is no surviving rank above Colonel!"

"General Grumman, are you sure that the Colonel is a trusting man? What are your thoughts on him?"

"You know my thoughts on him full well," Grumman said without taking his glaring eyes off of Hakuro. "I allowed him to marry my granddaughter and I would never let a man I didn't think highly of touch my granddaughter. Also, I am too old to be Fuhrer…Private Sheska is alive, I am sure she will inform the Colonel…Let us see how he handles Raven and if he survives…I believe he will…"

"Then maybe…Whatever it all rests on this."

_Bang_

"What the hell!" Grumman looked over to see a dark shadow appear from underneath the door. Slowly the shadow engulfed the door, when it vanished, Raven stood in its place.

"Hello bastards!" Raven said with a growl. He looked over and glared at Hakuro. "I think I'll start with you!" Hakuro gulped and took a step back, the council members gasped as literally thousands of black spikes shot through Hakuro.

"Hakuro! Colonel Hakuro has died!" A council member exclaimed.

"As much as I loathe admitting it, they're right, Roy Mustang _is_ a better man than you could hope to be." Raven turned toward the nine council members and smirked. "Now, let the fun begin!" Grumman watched with wide eyes as a large spike flew toward him.

000000000000000

"Where is grandpa?" Riza asked as she sat in a chair. "I can't have the wedding without him able to hand me over."

"He has been gone for almost thirty minutes," Maria said with a sigh. "Should we call off the wedding?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry…I'm changing into my uniform…"

"No, don't do that just yet! What if he returns?"

"She might as well," Roy said as he sat in another chair. Everybody sat outside in their seats.

"Hey Roy, which bridal dress do you like better, red or white?" Riza asked. Winry walked over to Riza and crossed her arms.

"_I_ don't think it matters much which dress you wear."

"Yeah, wear whatever color you want," Ed said with a smile. Roy looked over at Ed and raised his eyebrow.

"Fullmetal, why do you have lipstick on your cheek?" Roy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…" Ed's eyes shifted left and right. "No reason in particular…"

"That's _all_ that happened, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good!" Roy stood up and sighed, "Riza, wear whatever dress you like, okay."

"Thanks." Riza looked over at the minister and sighed, "I'm sorry about this sir."

"It's fine," The minister said. "However I was on a tight schedule...I have a spot for tomorrow that you can get married, but I can't marry you right now because there is no time."

"What!" Riza grumbled and crossed her arms. "Grandpa better have a good reason for the hold up…"

"Colonel! Lieutenant!" A voice screamed. Everyone looked over to see Sheska running toward them.

"What's wrong Sheska?" Havoc asked as he quickly stood up. Roy and Riza stood as well.

"It's Central HQ, they're under attack!"

"What?" Roy asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know, but the Generals were all called to Central HQ and put in safe rooms. From what I've witnessed, everyone's been sucked into some strange looking circle on the ground!"

"What!" Maria asked quickly. Her eyes widened as she realized that Denny must have been one of those that vanished. It sounded like Raven's attack as well. She clenched her fists and growled, "Raven.."

"That would explain General Grumman," Roy said with a sigh.

"Raven is responsible for my wedding being put off!" Riza shouted.

"Was my sister there?" Armstrong asked as he stepped forward. Sheska nodded her head.

"I don't know what happened to her though, I saw her run off with Colonel Archer and the other generals," Sheska said. "This happened yesterday and I watched as a homunculus helped in the fight but he was sucked up in a black hole as well." Armstrong growled at the mention of his sister being in danger.

"Envy lost?" Ed asked, "It's happened before but if he was sucked up again…" Ed crossed his arms and growled. "Damn him, challenging Raven like that."

"If this is Raven, we can't let him destroy the Amestris military," Roy said quietly. "Once he does that he may go after the country! I can't say that I'm happy he's the reason that my wedding has been put off…As well as possibly responsible for the disappearance of my subordinates. Let's return to Central!"

* * *

There's the chapter, Riza seems mad, I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Raven's Death

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

Chapter 25 (Raven's Death)

* * *

"Al, I want you to stay here with Winry where it's safe," Ed said quietly.

"I want to fight with you brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Winry needs protection, she can't fight."

"What about you though?"

"I'm going with the Colonel, Lieutenants Hawkeye, Havoc, and Ross, as well as Major Armstrong. Winry and the other people here need protection in case something happens to us."

"Edward…"

"Al, she needs protection. Keep her safe!" Edward then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Besides, if anything happens to her, I don't want to face the Colonel when he's angry. That man scares me sometimes, I only wish our father was half the father this guy is."

"Okay, fine…I'll stay here with Winry."

"Thank you Al."

"Are we done yet?" Roy asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, let's go then!" The group began walking toward their cars. Roy and Ed walked behind everyone. "Edward, I heard what you were saying about protecting Winry. You do not know how pleased I am to know you want her to be safe. Why are you not staying behind with her though?"

"Raven directly caused her harm in her life," Ed said quietly as he looked ahead. "I can not allow such a man to get away with it. Plus I want to make sure she will be safest so I left the best possible alchemist behind with her. With Al, there is no way he will let any harm come to her and he is often calmer than I am so he would be more focused in battle if any danger were to show up." Roy smiled and looked ahead, he then placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed, this is good to hear you say for her. Remember this though, if you die Fullmetal, if you die and leave her behind then whatever little respect I have for you will completely fade away."

"Who are you calling so small that an ant could crush him!"

"Fullmetal…Don't start."

"Sorry…" The group drove to Central HQ and arrived in ten minutes. They walked over to the doors and looked over in disgust. The body of Frank Archer lay in pieces and a short distance away was General Raven sprawled on the ground.

"Well, let's go…It could be Raven, but was he this messy before?" Roy asked.

"It looks like he went in a rage when he fought against Archer," Maria said quietly. "I've never seen him damage someone so brutally."

"Yeah, I wonder what Archer did to get Raven so mad?" Riza asked. The group hurried in the doors and started scaling the floors. "If anyone sees anything let us know." When they arrived on the fourth floor, Ed stopped and looked into a room.

"I found General Grand," Ed said with disgust. Everyone looked into the room and nearly vomited when they saw General Grand pinned to the wall.

"Colonel, over here!" Havoc exclaimed. Everyone ran to another room and Armstrong gasped. There in front of them was Major General Armstrong going very slowly into the black hole.

"Sister!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"Hello Alex," Olivia said quietly. She was very pale, "I don't know if I'm going to live or die…Have any of you been in here before?"

"No…"

"Envy's been in there once before," Ed said quietly as he clenched his fists. "Yet we managed to get him out."

"Then I shall sink into this hole, Roy Mustang, I trust you to take care of that monster!" Olivia said quickly.

"We will get you out of there," Roy said quietly, anger slowly rising inside of him.

"I don't know how you intend to do that but if you can get me out then I'll wait until then."

"No!" Armstrong shouted as he ran over to Olivier.

"What the hell are you doing you fool!" Olivier said, "You're going to be dragged into this with me!" Armstrong kneeled beside Olivier, perhaps he hoped to try and pull her out. His hands went into the hole as her head disappeared under the hole. He then tried to stand but he couldn't.

"Damn…you're too softhearted Armstrong…We'll get you and your sister out of there," Roy said quietly. The group turned and ran up the stairs and kept running until the found the room to Central. "The door has been taken off!" Riza growled and ran into the room followed by the others.

"Uncle Raven!" Riza exclaimed. Raven's hands were in the air, he lowered them and looked to Riza with a smirk. Riza's eyes glanced over to General Grumman who had a large graze on his head, apparently he had been pushed aside by a council member. The said council member was lying on the ground and was not breathing. Riza then glanced back over to  
Raven. "So you're the one responsible for my wedding being put off for a day and the deaths of the Generals!"

"My dear niece, those Generals spoke ill of you, including Frank Archer. They had it coming," Raven said as he stepped to the side. When he moved he revealed the body of Hakuro, everyone felt the bile rise in their throats. "Riza, you look flattering in Red." Riza scowled at Raven.

"Thanks, remind me to wear _white_ at my wedding tomorrow!"

"You won't be having any wedding if I have anything to do with it." Raven glanced over and saw seven members of the council looking at Riza and blushing. "You seven have _just_ signed your death certificates!"

"Attack now!" Roy shouted. Raven looked over in time to get hit by a burst of flames and a hail of bullets. When the flames stopped he felt Ed's lance shove through his chest.

"We know your secret, Raven. We know that you're part homunculus thanks to a freakish experiment!" Ed exclaimed.

"Very good, I suppose that homunculus told you then?"

"That's what happened!" Ed shoved his lance out of Raven's side.

"Then I suppose you know you can't kill me very easily." Raven grabbed Ed's lance from him and smirked. "You don't have automail anymore, I see you've made great use of that stone."

"Shut the hell up!" Ed punched Raven in the jaw and kicked him in the abdomen.

"Elric, back up!" Roy shouted. Roy snapped his fingers as Ed leapt back and sent a burst of flames toward Raven. Riza charged toward Raven and fired bullets into him. Havoc stepped back and fired his rifle at Raven.

"Seems like you're outnumbered," Maria said with anger in her voice.

"Maria, my dear little daughter, why are you against me?" Raven asked as he slowly walked toward Maria.

"You're evil, that's why! You don't have any sense of morals in you!" Maria pulled out her pistol and fired multiple gunshots into Raven's head.

"I know where you stand now, firing bullets at your own father…For shame Marie."

"That's Maria! What did you do with Denny!"

"He's wandering around in eternal darkness for the rest of his life."

"Damn you, I will _never _acknowledge you as my father!" Maria fired more shots with tears in her eyes.

"What are you girls doing fighting in such beautiful dresses? You'll ruin them."

"We didn't have time to change," Riza said with narrow eyes. "It really doesn't matter though because I'm too ticked off to care." Roy called Riza back near him.

"Stay next to me and don't get to close to Raven, I don't want anything happening to you. Same goes for everyone else!"

"What, you expect them to fight me at a distance?" Raven asked with a scowl.

"They're capable of long distance attacks."

"Fine by me then." Raven sent a large spike through Maria's abdomen, she gasped and blood trickled from her mouth.

"Maria!" Riza exclaimed as Maria fell to the ground. "You'll pay for that one Raven!" Raven rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Do what you will, I can keep her living one way." Havoc was over and holding Maria as she held her abdomen.

"How?" Riza asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"This way." Soon a black hole appeared underneath Maria and Havoc. "Their wounds will be healed in there but they'll be there forever…"

"Damn you!" Roy growled and charged toward Raven and shoved his fist against Raven's jaw.

"Nice attack there Mustang," Raven said with a smirk. "You'll never know just how much I despise you…"

"I don't really give a damn, Raven."

"I figured as much…" Raven grabbed Roy's neck and tossed him against a wall. Roy stood up and had a spike go through his arm.

"Damn it!" Roy snapped his fingers causing flames to shoot toward Raven. Raven swiftly grabbed Hakuro's body and threw it in the path of Roy's flames causing Hakuro's body to light on fire and land against the wall. "Nice move there Raven."

"Thank you, I agree." Raven charged toward Roy and punched Roy hard in the abdomen before leaping back and kicking at Roy. Roy scowled and grabbed Raven's leg in his hands. Before Raven could pull back Roy slammed Raven into the wall and then the floor. Roy then grabbed the back of Raven's shirt and threw him across the room. Raven slowly stood up and grinned.

"Colonel, look out!" Ed shouted as he pushed Roy out of the way and landed on a black hole.

"Fullmetal! Crap!" Roy exclaimed as Ed disappeared into the hole.

"Such loyal subordinates you have there Roy..." Roy growled and snapped his fingers. "Oh, let's heat things up a bit shall we?" Raven dodged the fireballs that shot toward him. Soon, almost the entire room was on fire. The council members were protected though.

"You really do know how to try my patience," Roy said with a groan.

"Yes, well I must say that my brother taught you a lot. However if there's one thing I know…You have a _major_ weakness."

"Yeah, I believe I told this to Fullmetal once. Use caution in the battlefield, don't assume your opponent's weakness because it could become their strength."

"Yeah, don't speak to me as if I don't know all that."

"If you're referring to these…" Roy lifted his hand to reveal the transmutation circles on his gloves. "…These are in no way my weakness. As you've seen and experienced, I can fight just as well without them." Roy charged toward Raven and grabbed Raven's throat. Roy kneed Raven in the abdomen and threw him next to Riza so Riza could attack him. Riza quickly pulled Raven up and shoved him toward Roy. Roy then used a spin kick on Raven and hit him in the back.

"Damn it!" Raven exclaimed as he pushed himself from the ground. Raven stood straight and smirked. "I was not talking about your gloves, Mustang."

"Then what the hell are you speaking of?" Raven smirked as the room grew dark. "You coward! You better not be trying to get away!"

"I wouldn't dream of escaping now!" Raven said in the darkness.

"Ah! Something grabbed me! Let go of me Raven!" Riza exclaimed. Roy stared as the darkness vanished and revealed Raven standing behind Riza, his arm around her arms and waist.

"Riza!" Roy exclaimed. He clenched his teeth and glared at Raven, "Release her, Raven!"

"I think not," Raven said. He used his free hand to take out Riza's guns and toss them aside. The shadows came and engulfed the guns. "Now she is unarmed."

"You coward! Quit hiding behind people!"

"You mean quit hiding behind people you care about, thus causing your defeat."

"Damn it…" Roy couldn't snap his fingers without burning Riza nor could he charge at Raven without risking Riza's death. Several shadow spikes appeared around Raven and Riza.

"I know _I_ won't die from this attack," Raven said with a sinister grin. "I'm not sure about the wench."

"Again I say let her go you damn coward!" Riza struggled to get free but could do nothing. She stared at Roy and placed her life in his hands. In no way did that mean she gave up though. Riza slowly lifted her leg but stopped when the spikes moved an inch.

"Don't get any ideas there Riza," Raven said quietly. "I'll kill you before you can even try to kick me."

"Damn it…Roy, don't worry about me!" Riza exclaimed, "I'll be fine if you use your alchemy!"

"What the hell are you saying Riza! I'm not about to risk that!"

"Give it up, he's too much of a coward to risk your life," Raven said with a chuckle. Roy growled lightly, he knew if he took a step closer he risked Riza's life.

"Help me Roy," Riza said quietly. "Don't worry too much about my safety."

"You asked me what I thought your weakness was," Raven stated with a smirk. "Well, did I get it right, Mustang? Truly you are the only man for my niece but that doesn't mean I support you two being together. That's why I killed Astor and his wife. That damned light alchemist, I don't know what I would have done if she lived." Roy's face tightened as his arms fell to the side. He clenched his fists together. "How about taking off those gloves, Mustang?" Roy grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Come on Roy, take off the glove." Roy lifted hand out of his pocket and took off his glove.

"What are you doing Roy!" Riza shouted with wide eyes. "Don't do it!"

"Silence Lieutenant," Roy said quietly as he placed his hand in his other pocket and took out another glove. "Do you want these, Raven?"

"If you could toss those over here then that would be fine. What did you have in your pockets though because those gloves look dirty now!" Riza's mouth opened slightly as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Riza," Roy stated as he looked at Riza. "I love you Riza, and you are in _no way_ my weakness. You are my strength, my life, my love and I will do anything to protect you, even at the expense of my own life." Raven's face softened for a brief second before he shook his head.

"Just hurry up and toss me those damn gloves already!"

"Roy, don't do it, please!" Riza cried out.

"You want these, you can have them!" Roy tossed the gloves into Raven's face, the hidden material that had been in his pockets got onto his gloves. The material burned Raven's eyes.

"Damn it!" Raven exclaimed as he fell back and pulled the gloves off his face and tossed them on the ground, "My eyes!" Roy pulled out his hand that was in his pocket, revealing a glove that was still on his hand.

"I always carry spare gloves!" Roy shouted as he snapped his fingers. A wave of flames shot up behind Riza and hit Raven. Roy quickly leapt in front of Riza and covered her. "Ugh! Damn…"

"R-Roy?" Riza stood up straight as Roy held his arms around her waist. The spikes stuck into his back but did not go all the way through. "Roy!"

"At the expense of my life I will protect those I love and those I care about." Riza stared at Roy with tears running down her face. Roy leaned forward and kissed Riza's lips before pushing her back some. Riza gasped as she caught herself, She looked down and noticed a black hole under Roy.

"Roy! No!" Riza cried. Roy collapsed to the ground and sunk into the depths of the black hole. Riza fell to her knees and started to sob. She stopped as Raven stepped in front of her, she looked up to see him staring down at her with his arms crossed.

"You'll get over it," Raven said with hatred dripping in his voice. "Imagine if he hadn't impregnated you in the first place, none of this would probably have had to happen." The council members stared in shock at the scene that just happened.

"Did he…just lose?" A council member asked softly.

"I don't know…I don't know what's going to happen now," Grumman said quietly. He shook as he stared at the two in front of them. "I'm an old man, I can't do anything…Even the alchemy I once used won't do any good. I am too old to counter any of his darkness. I can't bring them back, but if I can do something for them I could try." Grumman drew a transmutation circle underneath the desk and pressed his finger to it. A light shield appeared in front of the council members and a very small light appeared in the black abyss that everyone had been sucked into. "Maybe with a little light, they can see where they are."

"G-Get over it?" Riza asked as her body shook. It shook not with fear but with anger and rage slowly rising in her. "Get over it! How can you expect me to get over him! I loved him damn it!" Riza pushed herself up and swiftly kicked Raven in the side. "I can't just be expected to get over the man that meant more than anything to me! I loved him and he's gone thanks to you! Everything was _your_ fault, everything!" Riza punched Raven in the abdomen and he leapt back with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think he meant that much to you. Too bad, he's gone now," Raven said quietly.

"Y-You bastard…Do you think you can just get away with what you've done? It ends now! It ends here! Raven Hawkeye you are dead!"

"There's nothing you can do."

"What makes you say that?" Riza lifted her hand up in the air with her palm forward. Raven's eyes widened as he saw two transmutation circles drawn on her fingers. "Did you think I would just forget my alchemy? I may not like it, but if I have to use it then I will!"

"I'm not afraid."

"You better be, damn it!" Riza did a split and dodged a couple spikes that were being flown toward her. Raven growled as he caused a shadow wave to shoot toward Riza, she dodged with a cartwheel. "I know a little aerobics also!" Riza ran toward Raven grabbed his shoulders. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck and slammed her fist into Raven's head. She grabbed the sides of Raven's head and twisted it.

"Damn!" Raven grabbed Riza and tossed her to the wall. "You're dead!" Riza pushed herself up only to have Raven slam her back on the ground with his foot. Riza gasped as Raven grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall in which he commenced to punch Riza in the abdomen. Raven held her neck tightly and her back against the wall. He raised his fist as Riza smirked. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Look around at where I've just managed to put you in…" Raven raised his eyebrow as he looked around to find flames surrounding him. Riza's hands were beside her body and her fingers slowly pressed together. Raven's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers, he swiftly tossed Riza over the flames and onto the floor across the room as the lights in the room grew brighter. Riza stood straight up with some blood trickling out of her mouth. "For everyone you've ever hurt or killed, you will die here you bastard…" Raven glared angrily at Riza as he stood frozen in place.

"D-Damn you, Riza…" Riza snapped her fingers again causing the room to brighten and grow very hot. Once more she snapped her fingers causing volts of electricity to surge through Raven. "Ah!" Raven looked around and his eyes widened, the shadows began to disappear, he could no longer control his shadows.

"This one is for Roy!" Riza snapped her fingers causing the lights to quickly flash brighter and hotter than ever before. Roy's flames that remained in the room suddenly grew larger and more furious, like wildfire.

"Crap!" The flames that surrounded Raven licked his body. He shouted as his body went up into flames and his skin melted away. Riza stared as what looked like black smoke appeared in the sky and vanished. Riza snapped her fingers causing the intense lights to die down, with them the flames disappeared as well. Where Raven once stood was a large black puddle. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at her hands, the circles were smudged off.

* * *

Raven's dead! Whoot! Story is not over, obviously. Hope you liked this chapter, stick around for the next


	26. Going Home

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 26 (Going Home)

Roy opened his eyes and saw Grumman's alchemic light appear above him, "I guess someone gave this place a little light," Roy said with a groan. He stood up and sighed, "No more wounds…I guess that doesn't say anything about the wounds one might get after walking around this place…Just where am I?" Roy looked over and saw the remains of a school that had been sucked into the black abyss. "That must be the infamous school that was sucked into here…I suppose Grumman's light appeared above me by accident…I probably should stick around here in case it's lighting up for anyone else right now and they're following it."

**-NEXT SCENE-**

"Damn it Alex, you should have stayed with them!" Olivier exclaimed as she hit Alex on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry…What happened to your hand?" Armstrong asked.

"Nothing!" Olivier crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm going to need automail now, do you know any good automail crafters? Not that it matters…"

"Yeah, Winry Mustang. I thought this place was supposed to be dark though…"

"It was, and then that light appeared. Perhaps we should head toward it…"

-**NEW SCENE-**

"Damn it, I hope the Colonel managed to kill that guy," Ed said as he walked through the darkness. Not knowing where he was going to wind up. "If he loses…I don't know how Riza or Winry will handle that one…I hope they take care of Al and Winry." Suddenly a light flashed in the distance and brightened the darkness. "What the hell? I can see now, yes!"

"Edward?" A voice said. Ed looked over and saw Maria and Havoc, "You got sucked up also?"

"Yeah, did you two find each other in the dark or something?"

"No, we just stayed here and didn't know we were next to each other until that light appeared," Maria said with a smile. "I wonder if that's Riza's light. It doesn't seem strong enough to be hers though…"

"I don't know about you, but I'm hoping that Roy and Riza beat that bastard," Havoc said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah really…Let's head toward the light, I don't know what we might find though," Ed said as he looked toward the light in the distance.

"If we found each other, maybe we'll find others in the light. How did you get sucked into this place Ed?"

"I pushed the Colonel out of the way and landed in it."

"I see…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

"A light!" Miles exclaimed. "Homunculus, you've been here before, is this what you saw when you escaped?"

"The name is Envy," Envy said sharply. "No, the light was large and round but above me rather than below. That light doesn't look very powerful though."

"I'm thankful for any kind of light in this damned darkness," Yoki said as he put his hands behind his head. It's as though it is a beacon of hope."

"I'll tell you this," Tim said quietly. "Anyone that didn't believe in God and His mercy before this is a believer now. I'm sure everyone was probably praying like mad that God give them something…"

"Yeah, I'd agree with you on that one Marcoh," Miles stated briefly.

"I'm a homunculus and I'm not a believer…"

"We know that Envy, but then again, you are evil."

"Yeah…I'm more of a loner now so you're on your own from here on out." Envy started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going toward the light, that's where!"

"He's got the right idea sir," Yoki stated. "We should go toward the light, who knows what we'll find." Miles nodded slowly and began to walk.

"You're right, I only hope that bastard, Raven, is dead. This could be a sign that he is."

**-NEW SCENE**

"Maria…I'll always love you, I just hope you don't forget me," Denny said as he took a step forward. In the darkness he felt himself trip over something. "What the hell!" Denny moved around and stepped on something else. "What am I walking on?" Denny tripped over something else and stayed standing. Then the light appeared and darkness vanished, Denny's senses returned and he heard Fuery, Falman, and Breda screaming out in pain. Then everyone stared at each other and blinked their eyes.

"It's you guys!" Fuery called out. "I can't believe it!" Fuery hugged Falman and Breda, they quickly took a step back and crossed their arms.

"Yes, well it's good to see you as well," Breda said quietly.

"Denny, you got sucked up as well?" Falman asked. Denny nodded.

"Denny!" A voice exclaimed. Denny raised his eyebrow and looked over to see Maria, Havoc and Edward. Maria ran over to Denny and embraced him in a hug. "Denny, you're alive, you're safe!"

"I'm glad to see you Maria…Wait, you got sucked up also?"

"Yeah…"

"Havoc, Edward, you're here?" Breda asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we were sucked in during the fight against Raven," Havoc said with a groan.

-**NEW SCENE-**

"Miles!" Olivier exclaimed. Miles and the others turned around to see Olivier and Armstrong, they smiled at the sight.

"General Armstrong, you're safe…I think," Miles said quietly. "What happened, did Archer not protect you?"

"I may be the only surviving…sort of…General," Olivier stated. "My foolish brother here jumped in the circle and was pulled in with me."

"Well it's good to be in your presence again."

"It feels good to have my subordinates back. Even if it _is_ in this hellhole. Just one question, what's with the homunculus?"

"Shut up," Envy said with narrow eyes. Tim and Yoki ran up next to Miles and Olivier and sighed.

"What happened to Archer?"

"I believe he died. As well as General Grand and General Raven. I think Archer said something bad about Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, though it should be Lieutenant Riza Mustang now."

"What happened to your hand?" Miles asked as he looked at Olivia's arm.

"Raven cut it off…"

"Damn him…"

"its fine, all I need is some Automail, anyway if you're heading toward that light up there then we should go now."

"Exactly."

"Major Armstrong!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Falman, Ed, Maria, and Denny walking up.

"You all got sucked in here as well?" Armstrong asked, "Damn."

"Yeah, let's hope Roy and Riza have killed Raven by now," Maria said quietly. "I don't know what will happen after Raven is dead though…"

"After that…Do you think we can actually get out of here?" Fuery asked.

"Only if Roy didn't get sucked in here," Ed said quietly. "It's not that I don't think Riza can hold her own…I know she can…But Raven is deadly and he knows her rather well. He could very well kill her if Roy isn't with her. Raven almost did once…"

"Don't think like that Ed," Havoc said as he looked at the light in the distance. "I'm sure they've killed him somehow."

"Edward could be right, Havoc," Maria said quietly. "Light Alchemy, electricity alone won't be enough to defeat Raven alone. She would need something to go with that. Just like Astor Hawkeye and his wife. His wife needed something to go with her power or else all she could do was knocking Raven out. Astor provided flames and in case they ever needed to she could turn up the lights and sun and Astor could have burnt Raven to death If Roy was sucked into this place…I shudder to think that the best Riza could do would be to knock out Raven."

"Damn…Well we better not think too much on that and get to that star over there," Ed said as he crossed his arms. The group continued to walk to where they had to go. They were glad they had met up and they hoped they wouldn't lose each other again.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Roy walked through the school building and sighed, "This is really depressing. To think a school this size could have been pulled in by Raven. Damn that bastard…" Roy sat down in a library chair and sighed. "Damn…I should have thought of a better way to get Raven when I tried to save Riza…I'm sorry I had to push her away, if I thought that light was going to appear under here then maybe…No, she wouldn't be happy here. We'd be alone forever. I'm alone, all my friends and subordinates are gone, and this place really is hell…" Roy clenched his fists and stood up slowly. He walked out of the library and sighed, "This place would make a good home…No hunger or anything. I guess there's no electricity or anything though." Roy walked over to a window and looked out, "Nobody around…Just myself." Roy raised his eyebrow as he saw people walking in the distance. "M-My subordinates!" Roy quickly ran down the halls and out the doors of the school

"Colonel!" Everyone shouted. "What the hell are you doing here! You should be with Riza!"

"I know…I lost, I'm hoping she will live."

"How did you get dragged in here Colonel?" Havoc asked.

"Raven captured Riza and expected me to not do anything or Riza was dead. He told me to give him the gloves, I had some spicy material in my pockets, plus a spare glove that was covered with the materials. I threw the gloves in his face and grabbed Riza to protect her…Spikes hit my back and I pushed her out of the way as a black hole opened up beneath me."

"Damn, such a cowardly bastard…Then we may be stuck here forever."

"This school building looks like a perfect place to make a house, only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Why is Envy here?" Roy casually pointed his thumb over to Envy who merely glared at Roy.

"I was sucked in too, did you expect me not to follow the light here?"

"Well…Just remember, if you do anything we will kill you."

"Yeah, that's fine by me."

"I found this strange thing in the middle of that school, it looked like a transmutation circle."

"Really? What do you think would happen if we went over there?"

"I don't know…Yet it wasn't for flame alchemy." Roy gestured for everyone to follow. They all followed Roy to the center of the school. "Maria, I was wondering if you remember where Raven went to school."

"Do you remember that big patch of grass in central? The large meadow that's been there for over thirty years."

"Yeah."

"I believe that was where it is."

"Oh…Well this is the transmutation circle, and that over there is the dead body of an alchemist…"

"I remember Raven talking about an alchemist at his school that tried to counter his alchemy but the man died before he got that chance. This could have been the man."

"So, you think that is for light alchemy?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn…"

"So, I guess there's nothing we can do with it," Ed said with a sigh. Maria rolled her eyes and pushed Ed and Roy to the side.

"Let me try something…"

"What? I thought you couldn't perform alchemy, Maria?"

"You forget who my father was…"

"All you will do is open another black hole though."

"No I won't…I'll alert someone in the other world that we are still alive down here and if there is a light alchemist up there then they will know what to do. Actually, I could be very wrong on that…That might only work if there really was a light alchemist with me…" Maria sighed as she began to use the alchemy she despised, she quickly placed her hands on the transmutation circle and noticed the dead light alchemist's hand glow as well as hers. "What the…" The circle began glowing very dimly. "Maybe other alchemists need to try…Come on guys, try something." Roy, Ed, Tim, and Armstrong nodded as they placed their hands on the circle. Everyone watched as the circle began to grow a bright green color. "That may just be strong enough!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Grumman walked over to Riza and hugged her as she fell to her knees, "You're fine Riza, you did well."

"He's gone grandpa…Is it really true? Tell me it all has just been a dream."

"Well for one thing, it has been no dream at all."

"Damn…I loved him, I can't believe I lost him!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that."

"I want him back, I want them all back. I don't care what happens now, I don't give a damn about this world…"

"Riza…"

"I may have alchemy but I don't care about it at all!"

"Riza!"

"What?"

"Look!" Riza followed General Grumman's hand to the center of the room and noticed a green glow.

"That looks kind of like that black hole. I'm not strong enough to create that thing right now though, My strength is down a little…"

"Riza, I am a Light Alchemist myself. Now, grab something while we draw a transmutation circle!"

"Okay." Riza quickly stood up and walked over to the desk and took a pen. She walked over and drew a large transmutation circle around the green glow. "I think it's ready."

"Good. Let's do this, you may get to see Roy and the others again."

"Yeah, you're right." Riza and Grumman clasped their hands together and placed them on the circle. A bright white glow appeared from the ground.

At the place the wedding would have taken place, a green glow appeared in front of Al, May, and Henry.

"I wonder what that's all about," Henry said.

"I don't know, draw a transmutation circle, let's see what happens," May said. Al nodded and drew a transmutation circle, the three alchemists put their hands on the circle and a bright glow shot from it.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"I think something's happening!" Olivier shouted as she looked out the window. Everyone but the alchemists looked out the window and saw a large white circle appear in the sky.

"It's a portal of course," Denny said. "Maria and the others must have contacted a light alchemist…"

"There's only one light alchemist still living," Havoc said with a grin. "That's the Lieutenant!"

"So this is Riza's alchemy?" The subordinates chimed in.

"It's about damn time," Envy said with a smirk.

"So, we're saved?" Yoki asked.

"I believe we are," Miles said with a chuckle as he stood next to Olivier.

"I don't believe I have seen anything more beautiful than that sight right there," Olivier said with a chuckle. Miles looked at Olivia and smiled.

"I have…"

"Really, what was that?" Olivier looked over at Miles and his smiled turned to a smirk. Olivia quickly turned her head away and looked at the light. "Don't be silly, Major…"

"I think the alchemists are causing the building to actually go up," Havoc said quietly. "That has to be draining."

"I think it would be pretty damn draining for them," Envy said quietly. "Something is happening though, don't you feel a slight rumble in the building?"

"Yeah…It is shaking." The building began to shake as if an earthquake was taking place, the school was lifting from the ground and heading toward the light. A bright flash shot through the building as the school made contact with the portal and threw all those standing across the room and knocked them unconscious. The alchemists could finally bring their hands off and with all the strength sapped from them they fell down, unconscious.

-**NEW SCENE-**

Riza and Grumman brought their hands up when the glow ended, the room fell silent as the only things around them were some of the council members and a large black puddle. Riza stood up with tears in her eyes and fists clenched, "N-Nothing happened…He's gone! That was a pointless transmutation! What is the point of Alchemy if it doesn't even work?"

"I'm not sure what happened, Riza," Grumman said sadly. "You have a right to know this…"

"What?"

"When the previous Fuhrer died we had been trying to find a new, suitable Fuhrer, we _had_ considered Hakuro."

"I guess that ended when he died then."

"No, his immorality ended it for him."

"What did he do that was so bad that he lost out for the title of Fuhrer of Amestris?"

"You don't want to know."

"I might as well, there's nothing that would happen…"

"He talked about you in a disrespectful light, but that's not important…We decided during the fight…You were going to be the new First Lady of Amestris." Riza's eyes widened as she looked at Grumman. Her body began to shake with extreme sorrow.

"Y-You mean Roy…"

"Roy would have become the new Fuhrer of Amestris."

"Roy…Grandpa, I may leave the military. Everyone I really cared about that was in the military is gone. I'll be raising Winry up as a single parent."

"Riza, you shouldn't just remain single all your life…"

"There is no one else for me, Roy was the only one for me…If not for Winry then I wouldn't know how to live."

"I understand…So what will you do right now?"

"I'll go pick up Winry and take her home."

* * *

There's the chapter, it seems that the group has exited the black hole, but where would they be. We will have to wait and find out. Stick around for the next chapter


	27. They're Back

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 27 (They're back!)

"Nothing happened," Al said quietly. Winry walked over to the three alchemists with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked.

"A green glow appeared and we thought something would happen," Al stated as he crossed his arms. "Well, our Alchemy produced nothing…"

"Okay. Well I hope Ed and everyone come back soon."

"They will return," May said with a smile. "Have faith."

"Oh I do! Besides, How could they lose?"

"I don't know, but we're the only ones still here," Henry said as he narrowed his eyes. "Everyone else left when they got tired of waiting for them to return, but Al here won't let _us_ leave."

"Hey, brother said to keep you guys here until they returned!"

"You let Sheska leave!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sheska walked down the street and sighed, "I hope they defeated that monster…Such a vile person."

"What are you talking about?" A voice asked. Sheska nearly jumped when she was acknowledged. She turned around to see a dark skinned woman with some pink hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I am Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose, and I was talking about this menace named Raven. He is this really big and evil person! He's giant, and dark! He looks like he has fangs and long horns, his clothes look like a large cloak and he has this pale look to him!"

"Oh…" Both women were getting a far wrong view in their minds. "So he's that dangerous?"

"Yes, and Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Elric have gone to fight him!"

"Elric, as in Edward Elric?"

"Yes!" Rose let out a small gasp. "Is he okay?"

"I don't really know just yet! None of them have returned yet…"

"Oh, I hope he's okay."

"I'm Sheska by the way, you seem nice, Rose."

"Thank you."

"So, you know Edward Elric?"

"Yes, he stopped this corrupt man back in Liore…"

"Oh, well do you want to walk, I don't really have anywhere to go and I'm bored."

"Okay, well I was just about to go to this one place that I enjoy visiting every time I come here. Follow me!"

"Okay." Rose ran off and Sheska followed close behind. They ran until they came to a large field.

"I love visiting this field, it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, it is actually…"

"I always wondered about it too…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just here…Sitting in the middle of a large city."

"So, there are quite a few fields that are like this."

"Yeah, but it's so large! I can't help but wonder if there's something about it."

"Maybe…I doubt it though." Sheska and Rose stepped onto the ground and looked over the field. There were no trees or any sort of plantation in the field. "Though it is strange that this place has been here for so long."

"How long has it been here?"

"I read that this field has been here for well over thirty years, I'm not sure what happened with it though. It's said that no vegetation ever grows here and nobody has ever tried to build anything on this land."

"Wow, how mysterious."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly some Alchemist caused this huge school with thousands of students to vanish many years ago."

"Wow…There's an alchemist that powerful?"

"Yeah…I think so. I don't really know what happened to him though, it's said that he was an evil alchemist and was never caught for his crime." Rose sighed as she and Sheska looked to the field.

"It's so sad..."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, what's that?" Rose pointed to the field's center and noticed a large green circle appear.

"I honestly don't know…" The circle changed to a white glow and the ground began to rumble. "Yikes! What's happening!"

"Is it an earthquake?"

"I don't think so…Oh my God! Rose look!" The ground rumbled causing Rose and Sheska to fall to the ground, but both girls looked over and saw a building coming from the ground.

"Is that…The school?"

"It could very well be the school…" Sheska stood up and helped Rose up to her feet as they watched the school come from the ground. Soon the white glow left and the building stood firm in its resting place.

"That actually was kind of creepy."

"True…Do you want to take a look inside?"

"Yeah, why not…Do you think we'll find anything?"

"If we find any bodies, we can run away."

"You're not afraid it may be haunted, are you?"

"Don't bring up the subject of a haunting…" Sheska and Rose walked up to the large school and sighed. "I would have thought there'd be dust and cobwebs on the door."

"Yeah, I guess there isn't any." Rose opened the school doors and the two walked in. "Kind of a weird atmosphere here though."

"Yeah, well the school has been missing for over thirty years…"

"Yeah, hey look at this picture!" Rose and Sheska looked at a large picture on the wall. It was that of a school principal.

"Wow, such an imposing looking figure." Sheska looked over and down a hall. Her eyes widened as she saw an arm lying out of a room. "R-Rose…There's dead bodies in here!"

"Okay…"

"Let's get out of here!" Sheska grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her out of the school in a mad dash.

-**NEW SCENE-**

Winry looked over to see Riza slowly drive to where they were waiting. "Okay, they're back, you guys can go home now," Al said to May and Henry."

"Okay, perfect!" Henry exclaimed. "Come on, let's go May!"

"Henry!" May responded quickly.

"I'm hungry, so let's move!"

"Fine…" Henry and May left as Riza parked the car. Winry and Al hurried over to the car as Grumman and Riza got out of the car. Riza had tears that were falling from her eyes.

"It's time to go home Winry, let's go," Riza said with sadness in her voice.

"Where is brother?" Al asked.

"Mom…Where is dad?" Winry's voice shook a little when she asked the question. Riza closed her eyes and more tears fell from her face.

"Get in the car first…I'll explain on the way home…"

"Okay." Winry and Al looked at each other before getting in the backseat of the car. Riza drove in silence for a few minutes, she was trying to think of how to tell Winry that she wouldn't be seeing Roy or Edward any longer.

"Winry, do you remember that little alchemy I did before that brought Envy back from that dark abyss?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You realize that Raven can drag people into the black hole and I can pull people out of it…Your father, Edward, Maria, Havoc, and Armstrong were all…sucked into it." Two gasps came from the backseat.

"What happened!"

"I killed Raven by using the remnants of Roy's flame alchemy. Then I tried to bring them all back…When I did…nothing happened."

"You mean they…didn't come back?" Tears were falling down Winry's face and Al had a large frown on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Winry…I couldn't do anything." Al looked out the window and sighed.

"Brother…" Al said quietly. His eyes widened when he saw Sheska and Rose running in fear of something. "Riza, stop the car! It's Sheska and Rose, they're running away from something!"

"I'm stopping…" Riza parked the car next to Sheska and Rose who had been panting rapidly.

"Dad's gone…Why is it someone has to take away my parents?" Winry asked quietly.

"Winry, be happy that…your mom is still here," Al said as he tried to form a smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier about that. Yet, I was so excited to see mom and dad actually joining together in marriage…"

"What are you two running from?" Riza asked as she stepped out of the car and stared at Sheska and Rose. Riza and tried to stop crying, but she still kept her calm demeanor.

"This was the weirdest thing!" Sheska exclaimed. Winry rolled her window down to say something to Sheska and Rose, probably about Ed but she didn't say anything. "There's a phantom school!"

"A what?"

"This school appeared out of nowhere and we went inside and there were dead bodies!"

"Right…Maybe you just need to rest Sheska." Riza turned and started to get back in the car.

"Mom, wait!" Winry said quickly. She remembered Raven telling her about a school that he sent away once. She looked over to Sheska with her eyes filled with hope. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah," Sheska said quietly. "It was this school that some alchemist made disappear several years ago. It's down the street and impossible to miss."

"Mom, that's the school Raven sent into that black hole thing!"

"What?" Riza looked in the rearview mirror and raised her eyebrow. "How did a school come from that place? Unless…" Riza's eyes widened and her tears vanished from her eyes. "Winry, Al, buckle up!" Winry and Al did as said and Riza slammed her foot on the gas pedal leaving behind a confused Sheska and Rose.

"What do you think got her?" Sheska asked.

"I don't know," Rose said quietly.

"You don't think they're going to that creepy old school?"

"I'm not sure, do you want to go back to the school and see if they're going there?"

"I'm really not interested in a place so scary and frightening."

"It's only a school, Sheska."

"Exactly!" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Riza, slow down!" Grumman exclaimed. Riza quickly shook her head.

"No! There is no way I'm slowing down now! This is it, he has to be here!"

"There are children in the car! Think of them, you're scaring them!"

"Go mom!" Winry exclaimed with a smile. Grumman raised his eyebrow as Al laughed.

"Okay…Think of the example you're setting for them!"

"I won't ever drive this fast though, but still…Go Riza!" Al said quickly. Grumman let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Think of the old man in the passenger seat who is fully capable of having a heart attack!" Riza slammed the brakes and stopped in front of the school. Grumman sighed and leaned back into the seat. Riza swiftly turned around to look at Winry.

"Okay Winry, that is the _first_ and _last_ time I will ever drive that fast," Riza said. "When you learn to drive, I never want to see you driving this fast, okay?"

"Okay mom…I won't drive this fast…When do I get that chance anyway?"

"It's going to be a few years, Winry."

"Aw…Oh well."

"Riza…why? Why did you risk giving this old man a heart attack?" Grumman asked as everyone got out of the car.

"I'm sorry grandfather, but for some reason I get the feeling that Roy is in here!"

"Maybe he is. It would make sense…"

"Yeah, and if he is, I am going to love school so much."

"Riza, you don't even go to school anymore."

"I know, but I didn't like it before. I'll love it now." The group walked into the school building and looked around.

"Very interesting atmosphere in here. Sheska said dead bodies though…"

"Yeah, but there can't be any _dead_ bodies here. I won't allow that."

"Is there anything you can do if there are any dead bodies?" Riza ignored the comment as the group walked around the school building. "Damn, this place really is old looking."

"How come there aren't any cobwebs?" Winry asked. "It looks as though age hasn't affected it at all!"

"It is odd, but maybe things don't age or anything in the black abyss that Raven sent things into. He did call it eternal darkness," Riza stated as she crossed her arms.

"I don't see dad anywhere."

"I can't shake the feeling that he's here though…I just feel like it. Grandfather, don't say dead bodies either because that brings a bit of unease."

"Try not to lie to yourself or get your hopes up Riza," Grumman said sadly. "You remember what he looked like just before he got sucked in."

"Yeah…" Riza's face looked determined, she wanted to find Roy and she would. There was nothing in the world that could keep them apart, if he was there then she would find him no matter what happened. She recalled Roy just before he left, he had kissed her, and he told her he loved her. He had spikes going into his back and he was bleeding profusely. However when Maria was wounded, Raven said her wounds would be healed when she got into the black abyss. "Raven said wounds would be healed there, I know it looked bad but I don't think he would be…" Riza stopped talking, she wasn't sure if she wanted Winry to know how bad Roy looked before he went down. Riza never saw anybody so messed up, he had bruises, cuts and numerous holes in him. If he hadn't been pulled into the dark abyss then he would be as good as dead by now. Riza shook off the thought for the fear of it bringing more tears to her eyes. Riza saw a phone so she stopped walking and dialed Central.

"Hello?"

"This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, please send an investigation team to the schoolhouse on Precinct Line."

"Ma'am, there hasn't been a schoolhouse there in thirty years."

"It's back now, so send one please."

"Okay, we will." Riza hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at Winry and Al and smiled softly. She looked down the hall and saw Grumman stop walking.

"Riza, I believe you may be right!" Grumman exclaimed.

"What?"

"They're in here!" Riza quickly ran over to where Grumman stood and looked in with a smile. Everyone that had been sucked up was lying on the ground. When Riza looked at everyone they merely looked exhausted, she looked at Roy and smiled when she saw no wounds on him.

"They're okay…They're back!" Riza said as fresh tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Woot they're back safe and sound, though Olivier may still need automail. The story isn't over yet, it still has a ways to go before it ends. What will happen next? Wait and see


	28. They Awaken

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 28 (They awaken)

"Mom, are they awake yet?" Winry asked as she walked into the bedroom. Riza was sitting next to Roy and watching him sleep. She watched as his chest moved up and down, she loved that subtle movement of his chest. Maria and the others had awakened earlier, everyone except Maria, Denny and Havoc left Roy's home. They walked into the room with Winry and Grumman. Riza smiled and put her hand on Roy's forehead.

"They're still asleep."

"I can understand why they're so exhausted probably," Maria said quietly. "Roy had been through so much stress I guess and used a lot of Alchemic power just so he could get to you. Edward probably did the same, for Winry, but also probably had to get used to using alchemy through both arms, or something…"

"I am so glad they came back, you said that there was some transmutation circle inside that school?"

"Yes."

"Roy is going to be in for a shock when he awakens," Grumman said with a grin."

"He didn't know he was being considered to be the Fuhrer, that's for sure," Riza said with a smile.

"Well he was the best choice."

"So, what happened in there, mom? I want to know."

"You should know, especially since Roy's alive." Riza ran her hand over Roy's arm and placed her hand over his and squeezed it slightly. "Raven started attacking, he hit Maria and took her as well as Havoc into that dark place. Then he and Roy started fighting for some amount of time, it was fast paced but felt like an eternity for me…At one point of time Raven created a black hole in which Ed pushed Roy out of the way and sank into the hole. Then after a lot of fighting, Raven grabbed me in an attempt to make a coward out of Roy by using a cheap trick."

"He did the same thing with me."

"Yeah, Roy decided to sacrifice himself to save me…There were spikes that surrounded me and Roy leapt in to cover me…The spikes stuck in his back. He looked seriously wounded and collapsed on the ground as he was pulled into the black hole." Winry's eyes widened as she looked at Roy.

"It doesn't seem like he has any wounds…"

"He doesn't have any wounds because they were healed in the dark area. I'm thankful that he's alive."

"Yeah, definitely!" Al was sitting on the side of Ed and looked up with a smile.

"Brother moved, he's waking up!" Winry smiled widely and ran over to Ed's side. Ed's arm moved to his forehead as his eyes opened.

"I'm in a bedroom…I'm back!" Ed said quickly as he sat up.

"Edward!" Winry exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're awake!" Al helped Ed to his feet and Winry quickly hugged Ed. "I'm glad you're back, Edward. I was so worried about you…"

"I'm happy to be back." Winry leaned forward and kissed Ed on the lips.

"Uh, Winry dear," Riza said quietly as Ed and Winry kissed. "Winry…"

"Fullmetal shrimp get your lips off my daughter!" Roy exclaimed.

"I see you're awake, Colonel," Ed said as he turned around to see Roy standing up and glaring at him.

"Hey dad," Winry said with a smile. Riza chuckled softly and hugged Roy. Roy looked over to Riza and frowned when he saw her cheeks were somewhat puffy.

"Y-You've been crying, Riza..."

"Hey Ed, let's give mom and dad some alone time," Winry said as she walked out of the room. Roy looked up and stared at Ed.

"Fullmetal, keep your hands off my daughter," Roy said with a warning tone. Ed nodded as he walked out of the room with Al. Roy looked back to Riza and caressed her cheek. Havoc, Maria, and Grumman stepped out of the room as well. "I worried you…"

"Don't worry about it Roy, I'm just happy you're back."

"I didn't mean to make you cry over me though."

"I love you, Roy. It's very hard for me to not cry if something bad happens to you." Roy looked down and noticed for the first time that his shirt was gone.

"Why is my shirt gone, Riza?" Roy asked quietly.

"Well there were holes in it, I had to get rid of it. The holes were very large and we needed to get it off of you without waking you."

"Why did you not wake me up?"

"So you wouldn't be too tired when you woke."

"We're still getting married tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, of course we are!" Riza let out a smirk of her own, "But that's not the only surprise for you."

"What else is there?"

"You're looking at the new First Lady of Amestris."

"Oh okay…" Roy glanced upwards as he ran the words through his head. "What!" Riza chuckled and ran her hands up Roy's smooth and muscular back.

"I'm saying that you're the new Fuhrer."

"Why me?"

"They said you were the best suited for the job. They said they trusted you would protect this country as much as you protected me against Raven."

"I see…So I'm getting a new office?"

"Yeah, and maybe a new house, but I like this house."

"I wasn't intending on moving to a mansion or anything, but we can definitely use it." Riza nodded and smiled. Riza's eyes were fixated on Roy's chest now and the powerful arms that were wrapped around her waist. It had felt like eternity since Roy held her in his arms like he was now, and he was holding on tightly for what seemed like his life. It was as if they separated from the embrace then they would lose each other for good this time. "So is this the real reason you wanted to take off my shirt? So you could stare at my Pecs?"

"No…Not really, I'm just in awe of your muscles…I mean the last time I saw you without your shirt…"

"Was only a couple days ago I believe."

"Well…That's not entirely what I meant." Riza slowly ran her finger down the line in the middle of Roy's chest. "I just can't believe how firm your chest is…It also feels pretty nice to have your strong arms wrapped around me, they make me feel safe and protected by you." Riza softly kissed Roy's chest and looked up to gaze into Roy's eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Lieutenant?"

"I thought you said no more using ranks when it's just the two of us."

"You're right, so I'll reword that…" Riza rubbed her body against Roy's body and tightly pressed herself against Roy. She slowly rubbed her hips against his. "…Are you trying to seduce me, Riza?"

"Maybe…"

"That's my job," Roy said with a smirk.

"I won't rush things…We've got guests and stuff…"

"If that's how you feel."

"I'm just glad I'm not fawning over you like some giddy fangirl."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't like it!"

"Now, I said I don't like it when other women do it to me. I never said anything about when you do it. Personally I wouldn't ask you to make a habit out of it."

"I don't think you should be so hard on Edward, you know?"

"Someone needs to make sure to keep those boys away from my daughter." Riza chuckled and laid her head on Roy's shoulder. Roy exhaled as he took in Riza's scent.

"You're already acting like a father."

"A father of a teenage daughter who does not need to be sexually active or getting pregnant at fifteen…"

"Roy, I think Winry can handle herself and knows better when it comes to boys. I also trust Edward to not make any sexual advances toward her before those two are married." Roy took out Riza's hairpin and let her hair fall against her back. Roy ran his fingers through Riza's hair and smiled.

"You are so beautiful Riza."

"You are incredibly handsome…I have one question, be honest. What would you really do to Ed if he and Winry actually did make love at fifteen?" Riza lifted her head and looked at Roy with an eyebrow raised.

"I actually trust and respect Edward more than your father trusted me, you do realize that right?"

"You trust Ed just as much as my father trusted you."

"I suppose…If they actually did that then yeah I'd be a little upset and disappointed. Since Ed doesn't live here I would probably have him leave the house but I wouldn't forbid him or Winry from seeing each other. If they were pregnant then I'd get them to marry…"

"I see, but you do trust Ed not to do anything with Winry?"

"Of course I do, but what father would I be for Winry if I didn't scare Ed a little?" Roy gave a smirk and Riza chuckled lightly. "Of course I know one thing is for sure."

"What?"

"If Winry takes after you, it's going to be a hell of a lot of trouble for Ed to resist her. Just as much trouble as it is for me to resist you, like mother like daughter."

"So is it harder to resist me now, or back then?"

"I'm really not sure because the temptation was far too strong then and the temptation is far too strong now."

"Nice answer. I would say you are manlier right now than when we were fifteen."

"Gee, thanks."

"Roy, I know you're trying to resist, but stop resisting and kiss me. Will you do that for me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Roy leaned forward and embraced Riza's lips with fiery passion. Roy pulled away and Riza licked her lips as if wanting more. Roy would have continued had he not heard Winry yelp from her room followed by a loud crash against the wall. He glanced upwards and raised his eyebrow, "Winry, are you okay in there!"

"Yeah dad, a cockroach just ran over my foot and it freaks me out!"

"Stop throwing wrenches at it and I'll be there in a second." Roy separated from Riza and the two walked into Winry's room. They saw a cockroach sitting on the ground, it was not moving. Roy raised his eyebrow as he picked up the roach, "It's_ fake!_ You were throwing wrenches into my wall because of a fake roach?" Winry and Riza both started to laugh and he glared at the two women. "What is so funny? There is nothing funny about throwing wrenches at a fake cockroach."

"You should have seen your face when she yelped," Riza said with a snicker. "Can you honestly say you didn't think 'Edward' before anything else?"

"Are you trying to tell me this was a prank?" Roy narrowed his eyes and looked at Riza.

"It was mom's idea," Winry said with a chuckle. "We wanted to see what happened if you thought Ed was doing something." Roy sighed and looked at Riza.

"You get nothing from me tonight," Roy said with a smirk. "You get to gaze at my back as you fall asleep." Riza puffed out her lower lip.

"Roy, you can't do that…I love you," Riza said with a small whine. Roy sighed and looked defeated.

"Okay, fine…"

"Ha!" Riza kissed Roy on the lips for a quick second. "You can't make a 'no sex' threat on me and expect to win."

"Okay, mom, dad, enough sex talk in my bedroom!" Winry said quickly. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked to Winry.

"This was your guestroom at first, are you saying you like this room enough to have it as your bedroom?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright then, it will be yours for the taking then."

"Hey, did mom tell you that you were going to be the new Fuhrer?"

"Yeah, she did…" Roy shook his head to recover from the shock of the situation. "Let's just get through the wedding first shall we?"

"When we were walking through the HQ, I couldn't help but notice how horrible your office looked," Riza said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…I suppose the Fuhrer's office is nice. Winry, did you give General Armstrong an automail hand?"'

"Yes."

"Okay, good."

-**NEW SCENE-**

The next day after the wedding everybody decided to celebrate at the Fuhrer's office. After the party everybody then left to return home, Winry squealed with delight as she landed on her bed. She couldn't be happier than she was on this day. She had a mom and a dad, both her real mom and dad. She was the daughter of the country's protector and she knew she would have a great life with them. Roy and Riza stood in their room and hung up the clothes, they were happy as well since they had their daughter with them and nothing was holding them back. Envy died the previous day, nobody was really sure what happened but they knew he was dead.

"We're finally married, Riza," Roy said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Riza's waist. He softly kissed Riza's forehead as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm dreaming. I've always dreamed of this…You and me finally getting married, just when I thought it was not possible," Riza said quietly as she rested her head on Roy's shoulder. "It's hard for me to resist being in your arms…"

"I don't think you should have to resist anymore." Roy let out a small smirk as he pressed Riza's body tightly against his.

"True, but its fun to try…" Riza moved her hands under Roy's shirt and up his back. "I'll tell you one thing, Roy. You always could take my breath away and every time I have your arms around me…" Roy felt Riza's finger trailing down his back.

"Riza, are you trying to seduce me again?"

"It depends…Do you think I can do it?" Roy smirked and kissed Riza's neck. She let a moan slip out as Roy's hands traveled up and down her body underneath her shirt. Roy continued to kiss her neck. She let out a loud moan as he nipped her ear. "Oh Roy, are you trying to be seductive?"

"I can seduce you rather easily." Riza let out another moan as she felt his hand traveling her leg, she turned her eyes upward and let out a pleasurable sigh as his lips traveled down her neck. "So, is it working yet?"

"Oh, it's working Roy…When you've gone as long as I have without the one you love, it doesn't take much for that love to seduce you…"

"Then let us end the talking, Lieutenant." They heard footsteps down the hall and heard their bedroom door close, they heard the receding footsteps and heard another bedroom door close. "I guess we were disturbing Winry."

"Maybe." Roy kissed Riza's lips as he sat her on the bed. Riza's arms wrapped around Roy's neck she pulled him down onto the bed. Winry sat in her room and started to read a book. She looked up when she heard the moans of pleasure and sighed. "I may actually get a younger sibling one of these days…"

* * *

There's the chapter, yes it's major fluff stuff almost. The story isn't over because there's another bad thing coming but it'll be over in a few chapers.


	29. Assassins

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 29 (Assassins)

"I don't see why I have to do this," Roy said quietly as Riza fixed his tie.

"Simple, the new Fuhrer has to give his acceptance speech," Riza said calmly. "If you don't give your acceptance speech then what will the people think?"

"Okay…"

"Are you nervous or something dad, stage fright perhaps?" Winry asked with a smirk. Roy looked at Winry and shook his head.

"I do not get stage fright. Rather, I'm just not used to giving speeches in front of the entire country." Everybody stood behind the curtain and waited for General Grumman to announce them as he said he would.

"Sounds like stage fright to me." Roy rolled his eyes as Winry let out a small chuckle.

"Well…It doesn't matter, just get into lineup and get ready to walk out onto the stage. I hope you two are ready."

"Well, I think the dress fits me just fine," Winry said with a shrug. She wore a light blue dress that went just a little over her knees. Riza wore her a light red dress, she would have worn her uniform but it was accustomed that the First Lady wears a dress. "I think mom's dress looks nice also."

"Thank you Winry," Riza said with a smile.

"If it's any consolation, I'm a bit nervous as well."

"That's normal, Winry. I think we're all pretty nervous."

"I'm not," Roy said gruffly.

"Of course Roy won't admit being nervous."

"Honestly, I'm not nervous at all!"

"Keep trying, Roy, it shows." Roy sighed and heard General Grumman start talking.

"Okay, and now without further ado, I present the Fuhrer Roy Mustang! With him is the First Lady, Riza Mustang and their daughter, Winry Mustang," Grumman said. Everyone was surely thinking it was about time. Riza and Winry lined up behind Roy as they all stood straight and walked out onto the stage. Roy and Grumman saluted each other before Roy turned to the podium.

"Country of Amestris, I am honored to be chosen as Fuhrer and I promise that I will protect you with all of my strength." Roy sighed inwardly, he didn't know if or how he was going to explain Winry to anybody and if anyone asked then it would be a poor thing. "I'm honored to have my wife and Lieutenant here with me today, she has been by my side watching me and helping me to rise to the top for many years."

"Explain the daughter, Fuhrer!" A voice cried out. Everyone turned to look at the person, Havoc and Ed shot up to subdue him. "Explain her and the Ishbalian war!" The man was an Ishbalian of course, apparently one of the last few that hated him. "You're a murderer and an adulterer!" Roy glanced over to see Riza and Winry shift uncomfortably. Roy let out a small sigh.

"By definition I am not an adulterer. Winry Mustang is the daughter of my First Lady and my daughter as well. I have not and I never will be unfaithful to my wife, I hold the country in the same regard. The country has placed their trust in me and therefore I will never be unfaithful to the country." Roy slowly stepped off of the stage and everyone grew silent, the Fuhrer stepped off the stage, was it a sign of equal status? Roy walked to the Ishbalian who was still being held by Havoc and Ed. "As for the Ishbalian war, it is past. I know that I, along with several others was ordered to kill several people during the war. It was something that the last Fuhrer, a homunculus ordered for the purpose of creating a philosopher's stone. I confess that because of that war, I chose to become Fuhrer so that there would never be another war like that. I remain true to my word so you can trust me when I say that I will never start a war for the sole purpose of massacring a city. The Ishbalian war is a sore subject for all and it will most likely continue to be a sore topic, the best we can do is to move on from what happened." With that Roy saluted the men and walked back to the podium, Havoc and Ed took the man outside.

-**NEW SCENE-**

"For the Fuhrer's safety we need to place you out here," Havoc said politely. "Give him a chance; I know you will come to trust him. I have worked for the Fuhrer several years and not once has he let me down or proved himself untrustworthy." Ed nodded his head at the man.

"I can say the same about him as well, so give it some time," Ed stated. Havoc and Ed turned to walk back into the auditorium.

"The Fuhrer is a murderous bastard! He will get what he deserves today!" The Ishbalian shouted. "He will not be Fuhrer very long!" Havoc and Ed stopped and turned slightly around to see the Ishbalian run off.

"Should we go after him?" Ed asked.

"I would," Havoc stated. They ran after the Ishbalian, inside Roy did not see Havoc or Ed walk back in so he continued his speech.

-**NEW SCENE-  
**

"Who are you?" Ed asked as he sat in a small room with Havoc and the Ishbalian.

"What did you mean earlier? Did you intend to assassinate the Fuhrer?" Havoc asked. The Ishbalian just spat at them.

"The Fuhrer is a murderer!" The Ishbalian screamed. Havoc sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We are getting nowhere right now," Havoc stated. "Sir what is your name? Tell us, the more information you give the less trouble this has to be."

"I, Richard, will tell you nothing!"

"Well we have your name now; we're not going to harm you in any way. We only need to know of that outburst, we are worried that there might still be people out there who intend to harm the Fuhrer."

"Oh you don't need to worry," Richard said with a grin. "There's about four of us Ishbalians, including me, that hate that damn Fuhrer! The others will carry out their plan later today!" Havoc and Ed looked at each other and back to Richard.

"When do they intend to strike?"

"I mentioned you wouldn't be getting any more out of me!" Ed and Havoc's eyes widened as Richard pulled out a gun.

"Subdue him!" Ed quickly grabbed Richard's arm and Havoc grabbed the gun from the man's hand. "What did you intend to do with this?"

"I was going to end it all!"

"This man sounds crazy," Ed said with a sigh. Havoc nodded and proceeded to search the man for any more hidden weapons.

"Okay, that may be the only weapon he has left on him. Now, sir, when does your group intend to strike?"

"I will not tell you anything other than today the final Ishbalians will be heard!"

"I don't think he's going to tell us anything useful here…" Havoc pressed a button and the military police came and started to take the man away. Ed and Havoc watched as the man shouted while being dragged away.

"The Ishbalians will have their day! The Fuhrer goes today! You can throw me in a cell but that will not stop them! It ends today! Scar will be avenged!" Havoc and Ed crossed their arms as the door closed.

"That man deserves a nice padded cell," Ed said quietly. "Since he mentioned Scar…Raven was the one that killed Scar though."

"Yeah, but not many people would know that," Havoc said with a sigh. Havoc walked over to an intercom speaker and spoke into it for all Central HQ to hear. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Jean Havoc with Colonel Edward Elric; we need all men to be on the lookout of three possibly armed Ishbalians with the intent to harm Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Again, there are three Ishbalians with the intent of assassinating the Fuhrer; we do not have any knowledge of when they will strike." With that, Havoc turned off the intercom and looked over at Ed.

"If that man would just have cooperated then we could have done something."

"Yeah, well we still can. We need to surround Roy with bodyguards today or until the matter is resolved."

"Yeah, but if he can handle a guy like Raven, I don't see how he couldn't handle three potential assassins."

"Regulations Edward, and plus they won't give Roy a warning or a chance to fight as Raven did. That and you do recall that Roy was sucked into the dark abyss, right?"

"So we surround Roy with protection, I got you."

-**NEW SCENE-**

Roy, Riza and Winry stopped off at the grave of Astor Hawkeye and placed flowers on his grave, "Dad, you're forgiven," Riza said with a smile. "I understand that you would have been happy if Roy returned to me. I also understand that Raven was the one pulling most of the strings." Roy placed his arm around Riza's waist, "Roy's here as well dad. We finally got back together."

"Yeah, and that brother of yours wasn't any trouble at all," Roy said with a sigh. Riza and Winry chuckled, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you, Astor. I think you'll be pleased to know that we found our daughter, she's with us. I'm the Fuhrer now, and I've put the alchemy you taught me to good use over the years. I promise you this, I will treat your daughter right, and there is no way that I will allow anything to happen to her. I love her, I loved her before and I love her to this day as I will love her until the day that I pass on."

"I hope you will rest easy, dad. Please remember not to blame yourself for everything to happen, it was not your fault. You were only being a father when we were fifteen. There would have been many emotions swirling through your head and you merely told a relative that you actually thought would be trusted. It was in no way your fault for my baby getting taken away…"

"I'm willing to call you grandpa," Winry said with a smile. "Even though I never really knew you, I bet it would be nice to know you. I bet you're a much nicer man than your brother was!"

"Yeah, that was our daughter," Roy said as he kneeled next to the grave. "I know I already married Riza, but between you and me, it was a marriage that happened when I handed her that necklace all those years ago. Since then there was no other woman around for me, I never cared for another woman as I have your daughter. I just want you to know that I will always protect her with my life."

"He's done a good job of that so far," Riza stated. "He nearly gave his life to protect me against Raven. I want to make sure that you know I hold no resentment toward you for kicking Roy away. I may have been mad at you before but I learned recently that it was only a reaction that any father would have." Roy stood up slowly and the three turned around to leave.

"You think I did alright during the speech today?"

"Yeah Roy, you did just fine. Good call on promoting Havoc and Ed, they're loyal and they deserve it."

"Yeah, well you got the greatest promotion of them all, Riza. You're the First Lady."

"I don't know if I'd call that a promotion."

"Of course it is. Everybody will listen to what you say! You have the control of even the Fuhrer!"

"Well if you put it like that." Riza smirked and rested her head on Roy's shoulder while they walked. Soon everyone arrived in Risembool and walked to Pinako's grave.

"Hey grandma," Winry said quietly. "Guess what, I filled your last wish. I found my parents!" Winry looked over to Roy and Riza. Roy had one arm wrapped around Riza's waist and Riza had her arm around his. Winry smiled and looked back to Pinako's grave marker. "It's like a dream, grandma! They're the parents that I thought they would be, they're perfect."

"No one's perfect Winry," Riza said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, almost perfect. Yet they're everything I thought they'd be! My dad is strong and caring. He's stern yet soft."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Roy whispered to Riza.

"I believe it is a compliment Roy," Riza stated with a chuckle.

"My mom has a great heart and is stern as well. Yet they are madly in love with each other and they care about me also. I think that would be a plus for you, wouldn't it Grandma?"

"I was complimented, right?" Riza asked. "Allow me to take in the compliment." Roy smirked and briskly kissed Riza's lips. They watched as two apparitions appeared before them in the form of Pinako and Astor. Pinako spoke first.

"Winry, you do not know just how happy I am for you," Pinako stated with a smile. "I feel you will be happy as well." Pinako looked over to Roy and Riza who honestly looked shocked at what they were seeing. "So, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye…It is Mustang now, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes," Riza said quietly.

"I see, well I am glad that my daughter has two very good people as her parents. I trust you with her and I know you will make her a very happy girl and that she will grow to be a great woman because of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell…" Pinako smiled and Astor spoke next.

"Riza, Roy, you know I am happy for you, right?" Astor asked. "I am truly sorry that I listened to my brother and let him tell me what was best for my daughter. Roy Mustang, I know you are the one that is best for my little girl and I trust you with her."

"Thank you," Roy said with a smile. "I apologize for breaking your trust so many years ago though."

"Don't apologize, Roy." Astor smiled and looked down at Winry, "Look at your daughter. She is a vibrant and pleasant soul. She takes after her mother of course, she is the result of the love that you two have." Astor placed his hand on Roy's shoulder and smiled. "I couldn't be happier that you two have such a precious daughter. I couldn't be happier that you and Riza are together, you two were right for each other from the very start." Riza smiled and softly kissed Roy's cheek. "Riza, I am happy that you hold no ill will toward me. If I could have done anything to bring Roy back to you then I would have. Please live a long and happy life with Roy and your daughter."

"I will dad," Riza said with a smile.

"Knowing this, I can rest in peace. Pinako can rest in peace as well knowing that Winry has found you two. So with that we will depart from here." Roy, Riza and Winry watched as Astor and Pinako vanished. They stood there for a few minutes and let the tears fall from their face.

"We should go now, Roy, you still have another speech to give."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

-**NEW SCENE-  
**

"Okay I'm starting to feel a little more uncomfortable now," Roy said grimly. Riza kissed Roy on the cheek and smiled.

"Feel better Roy, Havoc said it was for the best that you be surrounded by bodyguards. We don't want to lose you..." Roy smiled and gave Riza a hug.

"I won't leave you again, Riza. Seriously though, if I can handle a guy like Raven…"

"You don't know when they'll strike, now get up there and give your speech for the Generals." Roy nodded and walked up to the stage surrounded by military police and bodyguards. Havoc and Ed stood on either side of him. Roy sighed and began speaking.

"Lieutenant Frank Archer, Generals Raven and Grand, Lieutenant Colonel Hakuro, and Scar, these men lost their lives against the criminal known as Raven. We are here to honor their memory today as they are buried." Havoc and Ed stood behind Roy and looked out among the crowd; they knew that everyone in the country except for a small handful of Ishbalians liked Roy. Havoc looked to the front row where Riza and Winry sat before glancing over to a squad being led by Major Miles. Havoc looked over to another squadron being led by General Armstrong. Major Armstrong took a squad behind and hid somewhere in the cemetery. Havoc looked over at Ed who glanced to Havoc, it was clear that he had been looking for the Ishbalians in the audience but did not see any.

They watched as the pallbearers brought the caskets to the grave one by one. First was Frank Archer, Roy took his sword and set it in the ground as was customary for the Fuhrer to do when bowing his head. All men bowed their heads except Havoc and Ed who were eyeing the cemetery. The next casket was brought and buried, General Raven was honored. General Grand was next and no sign of three Ishbalians were made. Riza raised her head with worry to make sure Roy was still standing. Hakuro's casket was brought in and buried, Havoc and Ed nodded toward Riza to let her know everything was good so far. Four pallbearers carried Scar's casket, Miles eyed the men, and three of them wore shades and had dyed their hair blond. Their skin was dark. Miles thought he saw a red glint from underneath the men's shades.

"Protect the Fuhrer!" Miles exclaimed. Riza's eyes widened and what happened next was in slow motion. The three men quickly dropped Scar's casket on the ground, one man shot the fourth pallbearer and all three men aimed their guns toward Roy.

* * *

There you have it, the new danger has just arrived. What will happen next, yes evil suspense but you know I won't ever _ever_ leave my dear readers hanging!


	30. Roy's Judgement

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the present time. Riza is 28 and Roy is 29.

* * *

Chapter 30 (Roy's judgment)

Upon hearing Miles's exclamation and hearing the gunshot, Roy lifted his head to see the three Ishbalians aiming their weapons toward him. Before any action could be taken Roy was riddled with bullets, "Ugh!"

"Roy!" Riza shouted as Roy fell to the ground.

"Ishbal is avenged!" The assassins exclaimed as they turned to run. Havoc pulled out his gun and began firing toward the Ishbalians, General Armstrong and Major Miles did the same. Ed and Major Armstrong clasped their hands together; Armstrong sent a blast of Alchemy toward the men and knocked them over. Ed brought up a rock wall in front of the men. Riza would have attacked the men but she was too overcome with fear, as the audience began to panic, Riza and Winry ran up to Roy.

"Roy, don't die!" Riza exclaimed. "Please don't die! Damn it!"

"Come on dad, you'll be fine," Winry said quickly. Both had tears in their eyes.

"Someone calm the audience down!" Havoc exclaimed. "Stay calm; if you do not then we won't be able to get around the panic! We need to arrest the assassins!" The assassins got up and started to run down the street. Riza quickly grew angrier; she stood up and pulled out a gun. She aimed and fired three bullets into the backs of the three men in the distance. She bounded off running faster than anybody else. She stopped when she arrived at the three men and pointed her gun toward them.

"How dare you!" Riza exclaimed. The men looked up to Riza and growled.

"It's the First Lady!" One man exclaimed.

"She was in Ishbal, get her!" The men aimed their weapons to Riza and were about to shoot when a sword sliced their hands off. General Armstrong stood above them as Havoc and Ed ran up to Riza and the others. An ambulance was rushing down the street at full speed and the Ishbalians were screaming in pain.

"Don't say that was a bit much," Olivier said with a low growl. "If you three don't cut out your screaming then I'll cut off your mouths!"

"You three are a disgrace to the Ishbalian race," Miles said as he walked to the three assassins. Riza looked over to see the ambulance speeding away; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"If Roy dies then this is on your heads," Olivier said as she glared at the assassins. "I am not above killing you on the spot; I am not as kindhearted as the Fuhrer or the First lady!"

"Shut up! Ishbal has been avenged!" One of the assassins exclaimed. "We've killed a murderer! He got what he deserved!"

"You want to see someone get what they deserve? Let me demonstrate this for you!" Olivier swiftly slashed the man in the chest and glared at the other two. "I will never understand what it is about people who murder without a good reason. The Fuhrer was going to make this country a better place; he was going to help all living Ishbalians recover. He had better live or you two will have the same fate as your friend, I don't care if the Fuhrer reprimands me or not!"

-**NEW SCENE**-

"Mom, they said dad's waking up!" Winry exclaimed as she ran into Riza's room. Riza sat up from the bed once more in her life her cheeks were puffy and stained from tears.

"Okay Winry, get ready to go to the hospital," Riza said quietly as she stood up from the bed. Riza quickly walked out to the car and Winry soon came out. They drove to the hospital and quickly rushed through what seemed like long, never ending corridors. They finally got to Roy's door where they met Havoc and Ed. "How is he!"

"Take a look," Havoc said. Riza looked into the window and saw Roy lying with the cover up to his chest and arms over the blankets. She walked into the room and sat next to Roy taking his hand in hers.

"Please wake up, the hospital called and said you were waking up…I love you Roy, It's too hard to live without you, it's hard to raise a child without you…I can't lose you." Riza let Roy's arm fall over the side of the bed as she buried her face in her arms on the bed. "Damn it, we should have just cancelled the funeral and let them bury the bodies on their own…Come on Roy, you can't withstand both Scar and Raven only to let three assassins take you down." Riza gasped when she felt a powerful arm wrap around her waist. She looked over to see Roy gazing lovingly at her. "Roy!"

"Riza, has Scar been buried?" Roy asked quietly. "Did they finish the funeral ceremony?"

"Yes." Roy smiled and caressed Riza's face.

"Damn, I hate seeing you cry, it's unnerving."

"Well I can't help it if I cry over you!"

"I know…If it had been you then I don't know what I'd do. I'm not about to let three people with a cowardly approach take me down, that would insult both Scar _and_ your uncle. Since both of them were obviously stronger. I was not joking before when I said I was not going to leave you behind, Riza." Roy ran his hand through Riza's hair and down her back. "Do you realize you came here wearing your night gown? I must say, you definitely look beautiful with it."

"You've been out for nearly a week, I heard that the doctors called and said you were waking up so I didn't think to do anything other than come down here. Bed hair is not beautiful either."

"It is when it's your hair." Riza chuckled softly. "How many times was I shot?"

"The doctors said it was a miracle you were even in a coma rather than dead, you had over ten bullets in your body. That's your arms, legs and chest. They say you're luck that all you have to worry about is possible scarring. They don't think there will be that many scars either."

"Man, those guys did a lot of damage to me. I suppose I shouldn't ask how you've been doing because obviously you took it hard."

"Everybody took it hard, Roy. Everyone thought we lost you, the whole country was shedding tears for you…"

"It's nice to know that the people actually like me then."

"How could anyone not like you? You've done a lot of good for everyone." Riza pulled off Roy's blanket and looked under Roy's shirt. She made a crying sound when she looked; Roy's body looked almost as if nothing ever happened to him. She ran her fingers over Roy's chest and leaned in to gently kiss his chest. Riza then ran her fingers through Roy's hair and smiled. "You know, Havoc and Ed stood guard at your hospital door for most of the week. I think it might be beneficial to promote them to your bodyguards, they are some of your most loyal subordinates."

"Do you seriously think that I should place the burden of protecting the Fuhrer and his family on those two?"

"It would make them in charge of the bodyguards and I don't believe it would be a burden on them at all. Besides, I trust them the most to help your life."

"I suppose…Riza, I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you so much Riza, I don't want to see you cry any longer." Riza softly kissed Roy's lips and held them in place for a few seconds before breaking.

"It feels like it's been so long since you've kissed or held me, Roy. I'm so tired…" Riza felt Roy pull her into the bed, "What are you doing!"

"I'm holding you close to me." Riza smiled softly, "Are you sure the hospital would allow that?"

"Well if they don't then they can just stuff it." Riza laughed as she lay close to Roy and placed her head on Roy's chest just under his chin. She draped her arm on Roy's waist as he pulled the blanket over her, stopping at her chin. "I love you Riza." Riza smiled and felt Roy kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you Roy…I love you." Outside the room Winry, Ed and Havoc stood next to the door. Winry chuckled at Ed and crossed her arms.

"You look interesting with a sword in your hands," Winry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well we decided to carry a sword and a gun with us at all times. The sword and our fists for close range combat and a gun for long range," Ed said quietly.

"I see…" Winry looked into the room and smiled. "Look at mom and dad." Havoc and Ed turned to look into the window; they saw Riza lying in the bed with Roy.

"We shouldn't let anyone disturb them then," Havoc said with a smile. "The docs did say he could be released today."

"Yeah, it is nice to see them in such a peaceful manner," Ed said as he crossed his arms. "From what I've seen of Riza during these last few days, it looked as though she didn't get a single ounce of sleep."

"Mom found it hard to sleep," Winry said quietly. "Naturally it was difficult for most of us to sleep probably."

"Yeah I'll agree with you on that," Havoc said briskly. He crossed his arms and sighed. "They say those in comas have a tendency to speak or move in their sleep, but I didn't believe it until I saw Roy. Ed and I would stand guard outside the door to make sure there was no one to desire Roy's life and every now and then we would hear him murmur Riza's name."

"We honestly thought he was waking up several times," Ed said quickly. "It was something that had us on high alert almost. The doctors explained that though unusual, it was not uncommon for the comatose to say something in their sleep."

"At least it made us know he was alive at several instances when we thought we might lose him. Damn, if only we would have known those assassins might strike with Scar's casket…That one assassin mentioned Scar's name. That was our warning…"

"I suggest not thinking of that, Havoc," Ed stated quietly. "It's over now; we know the Fuhrer will be okay." They looked over to see Richard with what appeared to be a bouquet of flowers walking up to the door. Havoc and Ed frowned and placed their swords in 'X' form over the door. "I don't think so."

"I'm only here to give my regards to the Fuhrer. I've seen the light!" Richard exclaimed. "I want the Fuhrer to live!"

"Yeah, I bet you do," Havoc said grimly. "What are you doing out of the prison?"

"That's for me to know, I just want to wish the Fuhrer well." Havoc took the bouquet of flowers from Richard.

"Hey! Those are for the Fuhrer!"

"Yeah, I bet it is." Havoc pulled a knife from the bouquet of flowers. "I'll be sure to hand the flowers to him for you sir." Havoc gave Winry the flowers to hold. Havoc used his sword to lift the bottom of Richard's pant leg to reveal a knife in one shoe. He reached down and pulled the knife out of the shoe and found a gun in the other foot. "Damn, you're covering yourself in weapons aren't you?" Richard groaned lightly.

"They're for protection!"

"Do you need that many weapons just to protect yourself?" Ed asked quietly. Ed cut Richard's pant pocket with the sword and a bottle fell out. "Poison…What is that for? Are you contemplating drinking that yourself?"

"No that's just to kill the weeds in my yard!"

"They have stuff for that in the stores, I'm afraid that poison there won't be of any use for you." Richard bent over to pick up the bottle but Ed sliced it with his sword thus releasing the poison on the floor. "We can't allow you to use that."

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. I don't want to harm the Fuhrer, I only want to wish him the best and apologize to him. This is an era of trust, isn't it?" Havoc and Ed looked at each other and sighed as they looked into the room

"We'll be watching you," Havoc said coldly. He and Ed opened the door and Roy looked over. "Fuhrer, you have a visitor."

"Send him in," Roy said quietly. Havoc and Ed were sure they had all of the man's weapons off of him so the sent the man into the room. They stood inside the room as the man walked up to Roy.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang, sir," Richard said with a grin on his face. "I have something that I want to say to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You remember me for that outburst during your speech. I was one of the Ishbalians that had plotted your demise…" Riza's eyes shot open and intuition got the better of her. She didn't move her head, instead she stared ahead.

"Havoc, Edward, take that man from this room. Get him away from us!" Havoc and Ed had concerned looks on their faces, they nodded and Richard reached into his pants. He pulled out a gun and aimed it for Roy's head.

"They failed so I'll succeed in their place!" Before he could do anything, Richard had two sword blades pressed against his neck.

"If you try anything at all, we will slice your head from your shoulders," Havoc said quickly. "The only movement I want to see is your arm lowering itself. Edward, take the gun from his hand." Ed nodded and placed his hand on the man's gun.

"I will take this from you," Ed said as he slowly removed the gun from the man's hands. Richard started to sweat and his eyes darted back and forth. He quickly charged toward Roy and Riza, he aimed for Roy's neck but clasped his hands around Riza's neck in an attempt to choke the life from her.

"Su tiranía terminará aquí!" Richard exclaimed. (A/N: Translated from Spanish this is "Your tyranny shall end here")

"Crap!" Ed and Havoc quickly grabbed the man's arms Roy shoved a fist into the man's chest. Roy and Riza sat up in the bed, Riza placed her hand around her neck. Ed and Havoc held the man in place and Ed reprimanded him. "You're a real nutcase, attacking the Fuhrer and his wife like this!" Roy slowly stood up with his fists clenched.

"Roy, should you be getting up?" Riza asked with a hoarse voice. Roy glanced at her and then back to Richard and growled. Roy walked toward Richard who was being held in place by Havoc and Ed.

"Attacking my wife like that is unforgivable, you can attack me all you want, you can try not to force yourself to move on from Ishbal, I won't force you to forget about Ishbal because frankly, one can't forget about something like that…But if you place your hands on my wife then I can not forgive you."

"I don't want your forgiveness!"

"I will not give you my forgiveness…" A few military police ran into the room and took Richard.

"Take him to the smallest cell you have," Ed said quickly. "If anything, a padded cell works out just fine!"

"Yes sir," The police officer said with a salute. "Okay nut case, you're coming with us." The military police took Richard out of the room and Winry rushed in to give Riza a hug. Roy looked back to Riza and sighed.

"Are you okay, Riza?" Roy asked. Riza nodded her head slowly. "Damn…I wonder if all Ishbalians have something against me." Roy looked over at Ed and Havoc, "Until I can be released from this hospital, do not allow any Ishbalian in my room except for Major Miles…"

"You can actually be released today," Havoc stated. Roy nodded his head as Riza stood from the bed.

"Colonel Elric, Lieutenant Colonel Havoc," Roy saluted them causing both Ed and Havoc to salute. "I am promoting you to my top bodyguards. You have the duty of protecting my family and you are in charge of the bodyguards."

"Yes sir." Roy brought his hand down and smiled. He turned to look at Riza.

"I would like to speak with the other three assassins."

"You want to speak with the men that tried to take your life?" Riza asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but there is something you should know, there are only two of them. General OliviER Armstrong killed the third one."

"What?"

-**NEW SCENE**-

Roy and Riza walked into a room with the two assassins, Havoc and Ed stood in the room and had made sure the assassin's hands were cuffed. Roy sat in front of them and looked the assassins in the eyes, "One question only, why?"

"We needed to avenge those who died, including Scar," One assassin said.

"I did not kill Scar. It was the murderer known as Raven. Since promises from a Fuhrer to protect you and your country will do no good, I will explain things to you in the perspective you may understand. You wish for my death because during the war I took the lives of the ones you loved, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize that in killing me, you would take me from the ones who love me? My wife, Riza, would be devastated if I died and left her behind. Then there is my daughter who hasn't had the chance to know me in several years. She just found her real parents only to have you try to take her father away from her; she's already experienced something like that. When she was six it was Scar that killed her adoptive parents, yet that is another Ishbalian. Surely you don't want her to grow up hating the Ishbalian race?"

"Well no…we were doing it so people may respect the Ishbalian race!"

"What you did was try to take away a young woman's father. Scar took away her parents, and before her very eyes she saw your friend try to choke her mother. I'll be damned if that doesn't already influence her views on your Ishbalian race, I know there is one man who she respects." Roy looked up to see Major Miles walk into the room. "Major?"

"I need to tell them something," Miles said grimly. The assassins looked at Miles and he punched them in the face, "That is for making an ass out of the Ishbalian race! The Ishbalian race was once a peaceful, non-violent race. We had people who liked us; we don't need people hating our race." The assassins looked to Miles and then back to Roy who merely sighed. "Simply because of what you have done, and because of Scar, people are looking oddly at other Ishbalians. The women and children of the Ishbalian race are slowly starting to be scorned at. You should be a model representative for the Ishbalian race, but you cannot do that. Instead you try to shoot down this country's most respected Fuhrer in history; I don't think Scar would have done that if Fuhrer Mustang was Fuhrer while he lived. I believe Scar would have been smarter."

"Havoc, Ed, I have seen enough of these two, take them out of here," Roy said with a sigh. "Men, remember what we have told you." Havoc and Ed took the two men from the room and Olivier Armstrong walked in the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Olivier asked. Roy pointed toward the chair.

"Have a seat." Olivier sat down and sighed. She knew what was coming; she didn't need the military to be happy. She could do several things without being in the military. She bowed her head.

"Thank you Lieutenant General Armstrong."

"What? Sir, I am a Major General…"

"As of today you are stripped of that rank and promoted to Lieutenant General."

"What? I-I don't understand…"

"You thought I was going to demote you or remove you from the military?" Roy crossed his leg over his other and leaned back in the chair.

"I killed a man without you ordering it. I was sure you would not be pleased with it…"

"I wasn't pleased that you killed one of them."

"Then why did you just promote me?"

"I was pleased that you protected my wife. Violence is never something that should be used, but if it is needed then it can be used. I shudder to think of what could have happened had you not done what you did."

"But I…"

"That will be all General Armstrong. My wife was not harmed because of your quick thinking, so go back to your office." Roy stood up and saluted as Olivia stood and saluted in return.

"Thank you, sir." Olivier smiled and walked out of the room with Miles, Roy turned to Riza with a smile.

"I think it's time for us to go home now."

* * *

One last chapter coming up after this so stick around. You're going to like it!


	31. Like Parents Like Children

Attack of the Raven

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist…Nope don't own it. Sorry to tell you that, but I do not own it.

A/N: This chapter is at the future time.

Chapter 31 (Like Parents, Like Children)

Three years have passed; Winry was enrolled in Central's biggest high school which was, oddly enough, the very school Raven had sent into the dark abyss several years ago. "Mom...I'm feeling a little sick today," Winry said as she walked down the stairs. Roy and Riza were sitting on the couch.

"So are you feeling well enough to go to school today, Winry?" Riza asked as she stood up and looked at Winry. Winry looked pale and started to sneeze. "You might have a cold or something." Riza felt Winry's forehead and sighed, "You do feel a bit warm Winry."

"You have a test at your school on Friday, right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but we're supposed to do this really fun experiment in our mechanics class today!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay home, Winry," Riza said with a frown. "No sense in sending you to school if you're not feeling well."

"Aw…Well can I at least go in for my mechanics class and come back?"

"If Riza wants you to stay home, it might be best to do so," Roy said with a chuckle. "She can get a bit moody when she's pregnant."

"I am not moody," Riza said with a sigh. "You're the one that got me pregnant for the third time in a row."

"Maybe I should go to my room now," Roy said quietly. Riza rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Winry, go back to bed, if you're feeling better later then you can do what you have to. Has your sister awakened yet?"

"I looked into Calida's room, she's sleeping as soundly as any three year old child can," Winry said with a smile. Winry turned around and walked back to her room.

"Don't you think you should have checked to see if she was really not well enough to go to school?" Roy asked.

"I am _not_ sending my daughter to school when she is _sick_, Roy."

"That's understandable…I didn't say you needed to send her to school when she was sick." Riza chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

"I am pretty surprised that school actually reopened its doors after its history."

"Yeah, placing some teachers in the school always works. Maybe we should tell Edward that Winry won't be going to school."

"Hm?" Riza looked out the window to see Ed coming to walk Winry to school. "Yeah, probably." Riza stood up and walked over to the door and opened it when Ed got to it.

"Hello Riza, is Winry up yet?" Ed asked.

"She's not feeling very well today and won't be going to school."

"Wow, she almost never misses a day…Do you think she has a fever?"

"Yeah, she felt a bit warm; she'll be up in a few hours though. Here's an idea, come by later with a puzzle or something. In fact, Roy and I need to run to the store in a few hours so come by then."

"Yeah I can do that, tell her I said hello and I hope she feels better soon." Riza nodded as Ed walked away.

"You know, Havoc is single," Riza said as she closed the door. "He's been dating Sheska; I wonder when he'll ask her the question."

"I don't know, but I'm not about to mingle in the affairs of other people's love lives."

"Yeah, he's bound to propose any day now, Alex on the other hand…"

"Pity, Major Armstrong never got a girlfriend. His sister on the other hand is now happily married."

"Maria and Denny are fixing to have their first child, I also think she looks great with long hair!"

"You've been saying that for a long time, Riza. Since she started growing her hair out three years ago!"

"Well I can admire my cousin's hairstyle if I feel like it."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't compare to your hair."

"You're quite the flatterer aren't you?" Roy stood up and smirked.

"I try." Roy walked over to Riza and rubbed her belly. "You know, I can't wait until our third child is born."

"Two girls and one boy, it sounds like a good sized family to me."

"Maybe just one more…"

"You said that when Calida was born."

"Yeah, so?"

"Let's wait and see what happens, Roy." Roy stood behind Riza and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed Riza's neck.

"I love you Riza, and I love our children."

"I do also Roy, but that isn't going to work on me this time. Let's wait until our son is born and then we'll discuss another child." Roy let out a defeated sigh. Riza chuckled and turned her head to give Roy a kiss on the lips.

"I never seem to get tired of kissing you Riza."

"I don't tire of it."

"So, are you and Maria going somewhere after we pick up what we need from the store?"

"Yeah, actually we're taking Calida. Calida and I will meet Maria at the store, you get to come home by yourself. Sorry about that Roy."

"No, it's perfectly alright. Just don't stay gone for too long."

"I won't."

"Promise to be home by….five?"

"How about eight."

"Six?"

"I can bump it to seven o'clock, Roy."

"Deal!"

-**NEW SCENE**-

Roy and Riza walked through the store with Calida in the cart, "Mommy, look!" Calida exclaimed as she pointed toward a box of cereal. "I want that one!" Riza chuckled as she took the box from the shelf.

"Well, this is your favorite kind, so I'll get it for you," Riza said as she put the box in the cart.

"You think we should have left Winry alone?" Roy asked.

"She's sixteen Roy, she can handle herself." Riza chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I know…"

"Besides, Edward is with her. He found a nice puzzle to put together with her. The image on the box was, oddly enough…Automail."

"Yeah, Ed's there," Roy said quietly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Nothing will happen, sir." Roy was silenced by Riza's tone. She only called him 'sir' when she started getting annoyed with him. As was the case when he would call her by her rank. Of course that was only when they were not at work in which they were required to call each other by their ranks.

"I don't think anything will happen…"

"Daddy's worried about big sister," Calida said with a smile.

"Yes Calida, he is," Riza said with a smile. "Probably a bit _too_ worried." Riza closed her eyes and sighed. "Honestly sir, for you of all people to be worried about your daughter doing what you did when you were her age…"

"Hey, _you_ seduced _me_!"

"Pity I needed to do your job for you. Was I that hard to resist?"

"Yeah, you always were."

"Same for you."

"Mommy, what are you and daddy talking about?" Calida inquired. Roy and Riza stared at Calida with wide eyes, ashamed they forgot their three year old child was with them at the time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"You'll find out when you're older," Riza said with a smile.

"It better not be until she's my age…" Roy said quietly with a stern look that Riza found amusing.

"You are such a protective father…"

"I can't help it if I'm concerned."

"Trust me on this; even if history repeated itself with Winry, which I doubt will ever happen. You also don't have a cruel and vile brother. Your wife is _living_ and even if you were anything like my father was you wouldn't listen to some evil creep who calls himself your brother."

"Good point."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Ed carried the automail puzzle to Winry's room and smiled, "Hey there Winry. How are you feeling?" Winry looked over at Ed and smiled.

"I'm feeling alright Ed, thanks for coming over!" Winry said quickly.

"Anytime you need something just call me." Ed walked over to Winry and set the box on the bed. "Here's a puzzle, it's got a few hundred pieces so we can pass along the time. You like automail so I thought I'd pick up an automail puzzle."

"Thanks Edward, you're the best!"

"I try," Ed said with a smirk. Winry slipped out of the bed and picked up the box.

"This looks like it'll be fun to put back together. By the way, what did I miss in school today?"

"Not much, I spoke with some people in that mechanics class and they said the teacher was sick so the experiment didn't happen."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I wanted to see it but I also wanted the other students to see it."

"They get to try again tomorrow, if you're feeling better by tomorrow, you'll get to see the experiment done."

"Great, what about home economics? I like cooking with mom and so the class is pretty fun."

"I don't know what they did in that one; I think they baked some brownies."

"Sounds like fun…Don't tell me about math or any of that stuff."

"Math is fun."

"It's fun for _you_; you're a genius who doesn't have to go to school!"

"Eh, I wouldn't want to go to that dusty old place anyway…"

"Why not? It's the place that carried you back home, remember?"

"Yeah…" Winry stood up and hugged Ed.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back…You're a great person to me."

"That means a lot to me, Winry."

"You mean a lot to me Ed…" Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and kissed Ed on the lips.

Roy walked into the house with a sigh, Maria chose to walk to the store and so Riza and Maria took the car. Roy did have a good walk though. Black Hayate greeted Roy by running past him to go to the bathroom. "The dog almost tripped me," Roy said with his eyes narrowed. "I wonder if Ed got here yet. He probably did…" Roy shrugged and plopped onto the couch. He was tired, the walk may have been pleasant, but it was a long walk. Roy looked over to the coffee table and saw a book, "One of Riza's romance novels…" Roy picked up the book and sighed. "Tales of Romance and Love, an interesting read…Just has a few adult situations in it. I guess I'll read it for the hell of passing some time along."

"Winry, you just…" Winry blushed and looked away briefly.

"I'm sorry Ed; it's just that…I shouldn't have…"

"No, don't worry about it. You're...You're a good kisser."

"Really, thanks…"

"You always do think of more ways to make me fall in love with you Winry."

"You mean it? You actually love me?"

"Truthfully…I always have." Winry squealed with joy. Downstairs, Roy raised his eyebrow.

"Sounds like she's having fun," Roy said quietly, his eyes not leaving the book.

"Yeah, Winry I…" Ed still held his arms around Winry's waist and gulped slightly as he caught Winry's scent. His eyes darted to the puzzle on the bed. "I think we should get to work on this puzzle!"

"Oh yeah! I really want to do it!" Winry said excitedly as she walked over to the puzzle.

"Exactly what does she want to do?" Roy asked out loud as he read the book. "I hope it's that puzzle Riza said Ed was bringing…" Roy heard the bed bang against the wall, he didn't realize it was just Winry quickly getting onto the bed. The book he was reading did not help much.

"So yeah, it has about six hundred pieces," Ed said.

"Yeah, that means we'll get to do this for a long time!" Winry exclaimed with joy. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over to the stairs.

"Maybe I should tell her to keep it down…" Roy set the book on the table and stood up from the couch.

"We're going to need something to put this puzzle on," Ed said quietly. He looked over and saw a large board against the wall. "That'll work!"

"What? No Edward, it's too big!" Winry exclaimed.

"What!" Roy said quickly as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Something's too big…that and she mentions Ed in the same sentence…" Roy raised his eyebrow as he started to ascend the stairs.

"It'll be just fine! It's the right size." Ed tossed the board on the bed, it hit Winry's leg causing her to yelp.

"That hurts!" Winry exclaimed.

"What is Edward doing with my daughter?" Roy asked as his eyebrow twitched. "Maybe it's just my imagination from reading that book…" Ed quickly got on the bed causing it to creak and hit the wall. The bed bounced and the puzzle box fell off the bed.

"Oh! Edward!" Winry exclaimed. She didn't have her wrench with her so she just slapped Ed.

"Winry!" Ed exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it," Roy said quietly. "I'm going in!"

"Fine, I'll get the box," Ed said with a groan. Ed grabbed the box and placed it on the bed; he opened it and piled the pieces on the bed. "You know, this bed really is comfortable!"

"I know, that's what I thought when I first came here! I loved it so much. I mean, just sitting on it…It feels so great!" Ed nodded as he began to place some of the puzzle pieces on the board. Roy's hand twitched as he placed it on the doorknob. "Maybe we should close that window, it's a bit windy."

"Nah, I think it is fine," Ed said quietly. The wind blew and then the puzzle pieces blew off the bed.

"Edward!" Winry moaned loudly and Ed groaned.

"I didn't do it…" Ed got off the bed to collect the puzzle pieces that fell off the bed. The bed creaked as he got off. He then proceeded to slam the pieces on the bed causing it to creak every time.

"Edward, quit that! Not so rough…Go slower." Roy's eyebrow twitched and he slowly grew angry. He then threw the door open.

"Fullmetal get your hands off my daughter and get the hell out of this room this instant!" Roy exclaimed. The room was filled with awkward silence. Winry stared at Roy with wide eyes from the bed as Ed stared from the ground. Roy stared at the puzzle pieces on the bed and the ones that Ed was picking off the ground. "Uh…Carry on." Roy slowly closed the door. He slowly walked to his bedroom and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Ed asked quietly but not moving from his position and staring at the door.

"I'm…not sure…" Winry stared at the door with wide eyes. "I think maybe we should…put up the puzzle…"

"Yeah, let's do the puzzle some…other time." The two silently put the pieces back in the box. "You can keep the puzzle by the way Winry, I got it for you."

"Yeah, thanks…So I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah." Ed and Winry started to hug but stopped. Ed rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "See you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye Ed." Ed left and Winry sat down on the bed. She sat and stared at the door until Riza walked in. "Mom, you're back early."

"Maria had to go home, so what happened with Ed? I saw him leave the house; he looked a little shaken…"

-**NEW SCENE**-

Riza walked into Roy's room with a grin on her face. She saw Roy lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, "Roy, I heard you met up with Ed earlier. Care to explain what happened?"

"Riza…Remind me to never read your books again."

"What, what did you read?"

"Tales of Romance and Love." Riza chuckled and shook her head. "Then I heard noises coming from Winry's bedroom."

"That's a bad combination, Roy." Riza lay on the bed next to Roy. "Perhaps you assumed too much. I saw Ed leave; he had an odd look on his face."

"I should apologize…"

"Yeah, but you can do that tomorrow." Riza moved herself on top of Roy and smiled. "Right now, let's get your mind on something else, shall we?" Roy placed his hands on Riza's waist and smiled.

"I love you Riza."

"Oh, you love me, really? I have news for you, I love you." Riza kissed Roy's lips and brushed her body seductively against Roy's body.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed that chapter, you'll notice that it's similar to the first chapter. Well, Astor and Roy are almost similar, the book they pick up are exactly the same story! This is the final chapter of the story, thank you to everybody who reviewed! I couldn't have completed this without you, seriously!


End file.
